Gravity Falls: Time Wars
by RealDone Universe
Summary: After Pacifica disappeared, Dipper desperately sells his soul to find her. Flung into a dystopian future ruled by Time Baby with Mabel, Wendy, Finn the human, Jake and Star Butterfly, Dipper joins a resistance created by a future version of himself and learns the consequences of his deal as his family, Gravity Falls and all reality falls apart. Dipcifica. FinnxWendy.
1. Prologue: The God Summit

**PROLOGUE: THE GOD SUMMIT**

BIRDS CHIRPED as they fluttered by the lakeside and the sun shone brightly over Ford, Stan, Soos and Melody's afternoon picnic. The smell of meat filled the air as Melody flipped steak on the grill by the RV and Soos brought out the drink cooler. The two Grunkles sat on two chairs by the bank as they fished, waiting patiently for their catch.

"Ah, this's great." Stan stretched out.

"I have to agree, I do miss the simplicity of just basking in nature." Ford looked around, seeing nobody else around. "Though this place is weirdly empty."

"Well, I spread a rumor that flesh eating monsters filled this area, so this's my private lake now." Stan smirked.

"You need to tell me what spell you use to convince people of every cockamamie story you make up."

"Well, it's a trade secret." Stan grinned, gaining a chuckle from his brother.

"Perfect, my 'Fermented Dung Beetle with Squid' surprise is finished!" Max Tennyson burst out of the RV with a large bowl.

"Yeah, no." Stan turned back to his fishing rod.

"Huh, maybe I'll try that." Soos said.

"Uh, no, I'm not cleaning your puke up like last time." Melody cut in.

"But –,"

A portal opened nearby, cutting the conversation, and Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith stepped through. "Alright, we're in the right place." Rick pocketed his portal gun.

"I don't think this's a good idea, Rick." Morty's brows furrowed.

"Relax, Morty, I'm only gonna –," Rick tried to say when he noticed Max. "Oh, the Plumber, well, I'm outta here." He walked off.

"Hey, Rick, what brings you here?" Ford stood up.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot." Rick quickly moved up to Ford. "I wanna show you something."

"Hold up, you're not going anywhere." Max frowned. "You're wanted in several star systems."

"Come on, I kidnapped _one_ Jedi for experiments _one time_ , what's the big deal?" Rick shrugged.

"Wait, you found a Jedi? When'd you do that?" Morty asked excitedly.

"That doesn't matter." Rick said, producing his portal gun. "C'mon, Ford, you'll wanna see this." He dragged Ford along by the arm.

"Hey, where're ya going? You better bring me along." Stan ran up to them.

"It's gonna be awesome, you should come along." Rick opened a portal and forcibly pushed Ford through, turning to Max. "Tell your grandkid I'm gonna steal that watch soon."

"Hey, stop!" Max made chase, but was unable to catch up as Rick, Stan and Morty went through. "Dammit!" He frowned, being left with Soos and Melody.

Soos glanced around as a silence fell. "So, is the squid offer still on the table?"

* * *

FORD STUMBLED forward as he ended up in Rick's garage, panicking as the door to the front yard was open and quickly closed it with a button nearby. He sighed when Rick, Stan and Morty arrived, frowning at the grey-haired scientist. "What are you thinking leaving this place open?"

"Relax, I cloaked the room." Rick closed the portal. "Nobody will see us."

"And what about the squirrels?" Ford asked.

"I have that handled … I think." Rick glanced around, annoying Ford.

"Sweet lab." Stan looked around at the tools that hung from the walls and work desks around, turning to see a large, green four-man pod in the middle of the room. "What's this thing?"

"That's a ship I built for inter-dimensional travel." Rick explained, turning to Ford. "And I needed your magical expertise so it could go to the edge of the known multiverse."

"The edge of existence? You mean Reality's Edge." Ford said.

"Just think of it, Ford." Rick moved up to him. "If we go to Reality's Edge, we'd be the first intelligent life forms to set foot on it! Everybody thinks it's imaginary, but we can prove it's real!"

Ford looked at him then at the pod, a smile spreading on his face. "Alright, I'm in."

"Uh, Rick –," Morty tried to interject and Rick covered his mouth.

Pulling out a crystalline rune stone from his pocket, Ford moved up to the pod's front and drew a decagram symbol on the vehicle's hood with chalk. Completing the mark, he put the stone in place and it glowed, sending out glowing magical circuits throughout the machine. "Alright, it's done."

"Perfect, let's go!" Rick produced his keys and opened the pod's window.

"Yeah, I'm not coming along." Morty said.

"No, you're coming along, Morty." Rick grabbed him. "Don't want you letting this leak out."

"But, Rick –,"

"Don't struggle, Morty." Rick forced him into the pod. "Let's go!"

* * *

RICK'S POD jumped out of hyperspace, ending up in a massive white hall that seemed to extend outward forever. Rick, Stan, Ford and Morty looked around in amazement, Ford looking upward and seeing Super Shenron swimming in outer space through the glass roof. The man looked downward, seeing thousands of seats lined along the walls of the round hall that cascaded toward a large cathedra at the bottom.

Shivers went down his spine as he saw magical symbols and mosaics of deities on the walls, realizing what was going on. "Did you just bring us to the Hall of Merlin!?"

"Wait, is that what it is?" Rick feigned surprise. "Whoops, must've put in the wrong coordinates."

"You idiot! Do you want to get us kill –,"

A bright light shone outside, drawing Ford's attention to a gigantic figure that appeared in the cathedra below! The being in question was a tall bearded man with white hair and glowing eyes garbed in golden robes who wielded a cane. By his side was a bronze cosmic owl who sat on his shoulder, looking out into the hall as its many doors opened. They were Merlin and Archimedes!

"Oh shit!" Ford backed up in his seat. "Rick, get us outta here!"

"No can do. Now that the big guy's arrived, he'd definitely sense us if we left." Rick said. "Besides, I cloaked the ship and made it sound proof so we wouldn't be heard or seen."

"But –,"

"Nope. Now sit back and shut your buttholes." Rick pressed a button his dashboard, producing buckets of popcorn beside him and the others. "The show's about to start."

Ford raised his brow and looked downward to see several gods and cosmic beings enter the hall one after another. "You want us to eavesdrop on the Summit of the gods ...," He breathed in disbelief. "I'm going to kill you if we get back."

Merlin looked around as gods from all over the multiverse arrived, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. "Do you think it was a good idea to summon both good gods and evil gods in one place?" Archimedes asked.

"Don't worry, old friend, I have everything under control." Merlin said.

A bright light appeared behind them as a portal opened, revealing Dr. Strange who walked in with Tom, Mary and Star Butterfly behind him. The mewman looked around as she entered, grinning with elation as she saw everyone. "Ooh, this's fancy!"

"I'd recommend that you stay quiet and by my side during this meeting." Dr. Strange moved up to his seat beside Merlin. "I cannot ensure your safety if you provoke one of the gods present."

"Oh, we are so fucked." Tom groaned as he and Mary sat down.

Morty watched curiously from above as the three arrived, his sights set on Star as he blushed slightly. "Whoa, she's beautiful …"

"Yeah, I'd avoid mewmans, Morty." Rick said, failing to grab the love-struck boy's attention.

On a row to their right came another portal from which cosmic entities arrived including the Grand Priest and the Omni-Kings accompanied by the Supreme Kais, and Whis and Beerus followed by Son Goku and Prince Vegeta. Goku rushed up to the guardrail, excited as Star was. "Whoa, this place is neat!" He grinned. "And there're so many strong people here!" He turned to Whis. "Can I –,"

"No, you cannot fight any of them." Vegeta groaned. "Who brought this buffoon along?"

"It was our idea to bring him along because we like him." The first Omni-King said.

"Now stop questioning our decision on it or we'll erase you!" The second Omni-King growled.

"Y-y, y-yes, Your Lordships!" Vegeta said quickly.

Whis giggled at this, looking around and seeing more Destruction gods, Kais and their escorts appearing on the same row as them, including Toppo, Jiren the Gray, Champa and Hit. Jiren took his seat without acknowledging the others, irritated by Goku who pranced about across from him.

On a row above came the Asgardians Thor and Odin via the Bi-Frost, escorted by their guards, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna from Arendelle of earth. The two women were stunned by the immense magical pressure emanating from the gods present, taking in the splendor around them.

"I've never seen a place so beautiful." Elsa said.

"Yeah, and I can't believe we're actually goddesses." Anna said, disbelieving herself. "The heiresses of Jutonheim and Muspelheim; I could get used to that!"

"You could say that again …" Elsa said, only half-hearing her sister.

Anna chuckled as she looked around once more, seeing Beerus in the row below her. "Hey, who's that cat?" She pointed at Beerus, gaining a glare from him that made her shriek with fear.

"You'd do well to refrain from mocking the gods." Thor said. "They are easy to offend."

"He's right, and avoid thinking anything about them either." Odin added. "There are gods that can hear anything, even thoughts." He sat down, gaining a gulp from Anna.

Odin shifted his focus to Merlin as he waited for the gods to arrive, frowning. "What is the Old Mage thinking bringing us all here like this?"

In the row below the Asgardians, Goku finally brought himself to sit down beside an aggravated Vegeta. "Seeing as telling you not to think anything offensive would be a bad idea, I'll put a barrier." Whis tapped his cane on the ground, creating a see-through force field around them.

"Hey, do ya know who all these guys are, Whis?" Goku asked.

"My memory of cosmic entities across the multiverse might be rusty, but I'll do what I can." Whis said, seeing four goddesses arriving on a row above. "Well, what do we have here?"

Goku looked in the direction Whis was facing and saw White, Blue, Yellow and Pink Diamond of Home World arriving alongside several of their Generals. "Well, they seem powerful." He said.

"Those are the Diamonds, the last of a race of gods that plunderer planets and terraform them, treating their subjects like trash." Whis said. "They are a particularly cruel and heartless bunch."

White Diamond took note of the guests that'd arrived before her, her expression falling as she didn't see who she was looking for. "Why isn't our lord here yet?"

"You're right." Blue Diamond crossed her arms. "It's unlike him to arrive after us in these kind of things."

"Well, he should be here soon enough." Yellow said. "It's amazing how vast the multiverse has become since the Convergence began."

"Indeed." White concurred. "I wonder which one of these 'gods' planets we should conquer."

Goku looked upward as a dark portal opened nearby and a black cosmic entity arrived on his own, simply standing by his chair instead of sitting down. "Ooh, that guy looks cool!"

"That is Eon." Whis explained. "He hails from a race of watchers, unlike those of the 616 Universe, that he broke away from as they remained neutral during the ensuing chaos that arose when the Convergence started. He's quite angry."

A white gateway shaped like doors appeared nearby and thirteen beings garbed in black kimono under white cloaks stepped through, occupying several seats close to each other. "Those are the Gotei Thirteen." Whis said. "They're one of the multitudes of guardians of souls in the spiritual multiverse appointed by Death himself. I find them kind of interesting."

Stepping through a purple gateway in an upper platform came Thanos who was accompanied by the Black Order. On his arm was the Infinity Gauntlet with only one stone, drawing Whis' attention as he sat down and observed the proceedings.

"That is the Mad Titan Thanos, the last of the alien Titan race." Whis said. "He's consumed with the ideology of halving the multiverse's population in an attempt to save it from its own demise. If he accomplished his hunt for the Infinity Stones, he'd pose a great threat to all life, including yours."

"Heh, he's never faced the Saiyan Prince." Vegeta scoffed.

"Your pride will be your undoing, Vegeta." Beerus scoffed, glancing to his right and frowning. "Oh, great, the idiot arrived."

"Who?" Whis turned to where Beerus looked, seeing Queen Butterfly arriving with her husband. "Oh her. Yeah, she's an idiot."

"Who's she?" Goku asked.

Whis groaned. "Well, she's the queen of the mewmans, an incredibly powerful yet incompetent race of tyrannical buffoons that reside on the planet Mewni. They do have impressive connections though." He noted as he saw her arrive with Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and Glossaryck. "Oh, and the mewman princess is down there." He pointed at Star. "I suppose it may be because of the incident."

"Ooh, lemme fight that guy!" Goku stood up as he saw Glossaryck.

"Ah, ah, you're not ready to fight 5th Dimensional entities yet." Whis nudged him back with his staff, frustrating him.

At Merlin's side, Star noticed Queen Butterfly and tried to cover her face with her hand, gaining Tom's curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"My mom's here." She whispered.

"What? Where? Lemme embarrass you and make this awkward." Tom stood up.

"No!" She pulled him back, drawing Queen Butterfly's gaze. "Oh, crap!"

"I-is that my daughter?" Queen Butterfly asked Glossaryck.

"It seems so." Glossaryck grinned. "Yoo-hoo! Hey, Star!" He waved excitedly, making Star withdraw in discomfort.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Stephen Strange." Queen Butterfly frowned then looked around. "What if she ends up getting hurt with all these gods here?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happen." Glossaryck said, nibbling on his foot.

"Yes, I'm so relieved." Queen Butterfly deadpanned.

Merlin gazed throughout the hall as the seats quickly filled up. Seeing as everyone he invited arrived, he rose to his feet. "Welcome gods and goddesses of the multiverse to the Summit of the gods!" He said with a booming voice, silencing everyone. "I gathered you all here to discuss something that affects each and every one of you and that could lead to your deaths if we do not address it accordingly."

The gods became apprehensive of this, causing even Whis' usual chipper demeanor to wither away. "So that's what he summoned us for."

"Now, that I have your attention, I –," Merlin tried to speak when closed doors behind him swung open!

The deities present shifted their focus to the egress as Aizen the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Erhard the Dragon god, Darkseid, Apocalypse the god of mutants, and Morgana Lafey entered the hall. Merlin became upset upon seeing Morgana, a rage that was easily noticeable by anyone close by that sent shivers down their spines.

"Hmm, seems we've drawn unwanted attention to ourselves." Aizen noted.

"It's not unwanted." Darkseid stated. "All must know who shall rule all reality in future."

Morgana smiled as she noticed the Grand Wizard up ahead. "Merlin, you're actually here; not an apparition or a clone! I've longed to see you, my love."

Merlin breathed deeply and turned to the others. "As I was saying, now that I have your attention." He raised his hand, conjuring a Holy Grail in his hand alongside several others that appeared in the hands of the gods. "Let is make a toast in reverence to The One Above All Himself."

A few of the gods partook in the toast – including Whis, Goku and Vegeta, the latter of whom were confused –, but the majority tossed the grails aside in anger. Merlin, unsurprised, set his grail down and cleared his throat. "Now, let's bring this meeting to order."

"Since the Convergence began four years ago after the acts of a foolish human in San Fransokyo of Terra created a tear in space time, reality has altered far too much to be left alone. The resultant Convergence changed reality in many ways, the most obvious of which caused many parallel realities to start merging into one." Merlin began. "It is the reason why all of you varied gods actually exist in the same space and is the reason I've called this meeting."

"The human's actions alone weren't responsible for the Convergence, but the tear in reality allowed for a powerful entity to start the merging of universes in order to destabilize reality and facilitate his escape." Merlin continued. "This entity is known by ancient beings like the Valar as the Nightmare of Reality, or Nightmare for short. He is the nothingness that existed before the Creator brought reality into being and he aims to bring everything back to that state and erase us all. We have to –,"

"Nightmare wouldn't have been able to start the convergence in the first place if it weren't for the ongoing existence of those three children you're protecting!" Eon interrupted. "Nightmare's powers flow through those two human younglings and the mewman chosen by the Valar to help quell the two is only liable to get corrupted by being exposed to them! If beings like them are here on the outside, they allow him to pull the strings even while he's sealed off!" The gods became agitated upon hearing this. "And even if she isn't corrupted, they all pose a threat to all of us! When they last clashed, they destroyed multiple universes and they weren't even at half of their full potential!"

Panicked chattering spread throughout the hall and Rick, Ford and Stan, from the pod above, focused their attention on Star, Tom and Mary. "Hold on, what are they doing here?" Ford asked.

"Wait, you know them?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I just didn't notice them until now."

"They're friends with our grandkids." Stan explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me you are acquaintances with the little shitheads who nearly destroyed all reality?" Rick said in shock. "Did you know that there's nowhere I could run to if that happened and you're only telling me this _now_!?" Ford frowned upon hearing this, realizing the gravity of the situation.

The panic among the gods below turned into anger and Eon saw this, waving his arm and projecting images of the battle that took place over a year ago. The images showed multiple events that took place in the collision, including a corrupted Tom ripping a planet in half, an awakened Star rewinding time to restore a dying galaxy while holding Tom back with an astral projection, and Star impaling Tom with a sword of the Valar.

Tom and Mary froze upon seeing the projections, unable to remember the events being showed to them. Star however cringed upon seeing them, wanting to keep what happened in the back of her mind. She failed to however as the commotion in the congregation worsened, seeing her mother look on in terror.

"Oh God, we gotta get outta here, Rick!" Morty panicked, grabbing Rick by the arm.

"No, Morty, I need to find out what's going to happen here." Rick pushed him aside, worrying the boy.

The gods began to shout over each other in anger and Eon put down the projections. "Those children must be eliminated as they are a threat and Terra must be destroyed as well as it is the center of this Convergence! If we can do this, we can push back Nightmare's efforts."

Several gods, including Ares, Anubis and Krishna, agreed with this sentiment, but Beerus merely yawned at this. "You gods are just petty children who're only now realizing their place in the cosmic hierarchy. Your opinions don't matter here." Angry mutters spread among the lower gods.

"The Watcher has valid concerns, Wizard Merlin." The Grand Priest stepped forward from the Omni-Kings. "The Omni-Kings suggest action be taken before the children cause chaos again and that they must be either terminated or a proper resolution be met for the sake of cosmic balance."

Merlin listened to the gods argue and stepped forward. "I understand that you gods are upset at no longer being the most powerful due to the effects of the Convergence, but you never were to begin with." He explained. "Above all beings in reality are The One Above All, followed by Nightmare, the Endless of Reality, the Valar then myself and the Omni-Kings. All of you fall beneath us in power and are merely mortals with longevity and misplaced self-importance." The gods were more aggravated by this.

"There are bigger problems than who is more powerful than who." Merlin continued. "Nightmare had attacked reality in its infancy before being defeated by the Creator who put the Valar in charge of keeping him sealed away, but his seal is breaking and the cosmic imbalance caused by the Convergence is only further weakening it." He stepped forward. "I do not know what God or the Endless' plans are for Nightmare, but we must take the initiative before he escapes. So I propose that we join forces against Nightmare should he escape."

Thanos sifted his mind upon hearing this. "That sounds like a reasonable idea."

The gods discussed this amongst themselves and most agreed with their sentiment, even the evil ones among them like Aku and Surtur. Morgana however frowned at this. "But how do you know all this?" Everyone turned to her. "How do you know so much about beings that we've never even heard of? I mean, does anyone here know about the Endless."

The gods agreed with her. "Oh, no." Whis became concerned.

"The reason he knows this is because like the children we're concerned about, him and I are spawns of Nightmare and the Valar." Morgana stated, confusing the crowd and shocking Tom and Mary below.

"How can we even trust Merlin then?" Osiris frowned. "I suggest we band together and destroy the spawns of Nightmare right here and now!"

Whis burst into laughter. "You gods are so funny."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting tired of this." Beerus slammed his foot on the floor, shaking the entire hall. "It seems you all don't know your place even after Merlin spelled it out for you. If I alone can beat most of you with half of my power, how can you stand a chance against a spawn of Nightmare, yet alone Merlin himself?" The gods failed to answer.

"He's right." Jiren finally spoke. "You may have exceptionally low power levels, but even you should be able to sense how powerful Merlin is."

Nervous muttering spread through the crowd and Eon sensed their fear. "No, we won't stand for this! We can't trust Merlin if he would protect the very beings that'd cause our destruction!" He riled up the pantheon once more.

Queen Butterfly looked around, becoming unnerved. "This is bad."

Inside the ship, a low monotone beep went off and lights began to flash as energy levels began to spike on the vessel's sensors. "Uh, I think we should probably leave now." Stan said.

"Uh, uh." Rick looked around, trying to calm himself.

"Rick, if they start fighting, we're going to die." Ford said.

Rick sifted his mind and huffed. "Alright, fine." He reached for a dial when a portal opened below!

A bright and vibrant portal opened on an upper row as a tall yellow humanoid being arrived. "Well, well, did I miss something?" Bill Cipher grinned.

"Lord Bill!" The Diamonds chattered excitedly as they saw him.

"It is I, the only god worth worshipping!" Bill Cipher snapped his fingers and conjured a cane, arrogantly stepping down through the rows and drawing everyone's attention. "Hmm, seems you've allowed the lowly riffraff to gather here, huh, beardy? I thought this was a place only for gods to congregate."

He moved closer to Merlin's section when he noticed the Diamonds call out to him excitedly, bringing a grin to his face. "Just step back if anything gets heated around here, I can take them all on by myself."

"Who is that bastard?" Hades growled, his blue flames coming ablaze.

"I thought it was clear enough, I am Bill motherfucking Cipher!" The demon summoned a magical wheel behind him. "I'm a part of Nightmare himself and I came to see what you were planning, though it seems poor Merlin is truly desperate if he is willing to work with vile weaklings like you." He turned to Aku. "Except for you though, I'm a big fan."

"There's no need for flattery, inter-dimensional demon." Aku smiled. "It's about time somebody made this interesting for me."

"Exactly my point!" Bill pointed at the gods. "Why are you all here sitting like you're friends? Are you playing nice just to appease lil ol' Merlin? I guess you are all just weak!" The gods became furious.

A commotion spread throughout the hall and Byakuya of the Gotei 13, having studied Aizen this whole time, became impatient. "I must put an end to this." He stood up. "Aizen should pay for his crimes to the Sereitei here and now!"

"Do not let your emotions control you, Kuchiki." Yamamoto said. "We shall deal with him in due time."

"Forgive me, Captain, but I cannot comply with your request." Byakuya drew out his Zanpakutou.

"Finally, I've been itching for a fight!" Kenpachi released his reiatsu!

Goku read the room and jumped out of his seat. "Well, since everyone's doing it." He transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and vanished.

"Goku, stop!" Beerus called out.

Goku appeared beside Eon and sucker punched him, captivating the entire room as he pushed the cosmic being back! Vegeta, Beerus and Whis froze in shock as this happened and Goku grinned as he seemingly caught the entity off guard when the being turned to him in anger! Eon waved his arm, causing him to vanish!

"That idiot!" Vegeta frowned.

"You dare humiliate me by bringing along that savage?" Eon frowned at Beerus.

"Well, here we go." Whis cocked his neck.

Eon teleported up to Beerus with a punch and Whis blocked it with his staff, creating a shockwave that shook the entire room! "I'd advise against that." The Angel smiled. "Could you return to your seat please?" Eon blazed with dark energy, frightening some of the gods who got overwhelmed by the pressure. "Well, I guess not." Whis smacked Eon aside, knocking him through a wall!

Archimedes raised his brow as he saw this. "I thought those walls were indestructible."

Eon stepped out of the hole in the wall as if it was nothing, still blazing in anger. "You will pay for that!"

"No, you will!" The first Omni-King frowned.

"Bring Goku back here, now!" The second Omni-King channeled energy through his hand.

The chaos further took hold in the audience and Merlin finally lost it, slamming his staff against the floor and releasing a powerful white aura over his body! "Enough!" He commanded the room. "I am the Ancient Wizard and Master of all Magic, Emyrus and you will listen to me!"

The hall grew dead silent and Bill scoffed. "C'mon, don't tell me you're gonna let him order you around! We can still take him!"

"Leave!" Merlin waved his staff, banishing Bill out of the hall.

"Ah, you're so sexy when you get mad." Morgana stated, gaining a glare from the Wizard that only made her blush.

Mary watched the two interact and nudged Tom. "You think we'd end up like those two?" She asked, getting no answer as the boy was manacled by fear.

Seeing as the room was quiet, Merlin relinquished his energy and looked to the crowd, composing himself. "Nightmare's power is far too great for me to handle on my own, which is why I need your help." He continued. "The Precipice Blade is the sword that holds all reality in place and should the Dark One be freed, I plan on using it to defeat him. In order to do that, I will need the power of all known gods to pull it out of its cosmic sheath."

Confusion filled the hall, Whis raising his brow. "The Precipice Blade? But I thought that was just an old goddesses' tale."

"What? I thought you knew everything." Vegeta said in surprise, stunned to see the Grand Priest and the Omni-Kings show the same confusion. "You too?"

"The Precipice Blade, huh? Well, I've seen everything." Ford said from the pod.

"Yes, it does exist." Merlin answered. "That sword is more powerful than the Valar, myself and an individual Endless and I believe it's the only weapon that could defeat Nightmare."

"But, who would wield such a weapon?" Odin asked.

"He would." Merlin pointed at Tom.

"What? Me?" Tom jerked back.

"Only a being with the power of Nightmare can defeat him and with that blade, it'd be our best option."

"That plan is too reckless." Eon, having cooled down, said. "We should simply destroy the children and earth before it's too late." The gods discussed amongst themselves.

"I think the earth should be destroyed, but the children be spared." Queen Butterfly spoke up. "If destroying the earth doesn't help push back Nightmare, then the children can be used to stop him."

"I agree." Darkseid said, receiving a nod from High-Father who sat far from him.

"Eon is right, destroy the kids and Terra." Thanos said, gaining the support of most of the room.

"Why not simply kill the children?" Aku proposed. "They're the real problem and earth is merely suffering the Convergence's effects."

"I second that." Odin said. "It's a tough choice, but it's the most logical course of action. We can't trade billions of lives for three."

"I say we do neither." Thor said. "Even if Nightmare is pushed back for the time being, needless murder wouldn't stop him for good. We need to stop the chaos at the root."

"Murdering children or an entire planet would be barbaric." Vegeta frowned.

Merlin listened to them then chimed in. "I know it's a dangerous plan, but using the Precipice Blade is our only option. Destroying Terra could make things worse as there're many inter-dimensional rifts there and the children can be of great use for good. If we train them to use their powers, we can keep the chaos at bay." He stated. "I learned to use the power of Nightmare and the Valar to become reality's most powerful ally and they can as well."

A similar sentiment seemed to be carried among those in the room, including the Omni-Kings, and Merlin smiled. "Alright, then I bring this meeting to a close." He tapped the floor with his cane, opening the doors throughout the hall and sealing the hole in the wall Eon fell through.

"You are playing a dangerous game." Eon vanished.

"How disappointing." White Diamond disappeared, followed by the other Diamonds.

"It appears our business is done here." Darkseid turned around opening a boom-tube. "Let's go."

Aizen, Erhard and Apocalypse followed Darkseid out of the room and Morgana lagged behind, looking at Merlin. "Guess I'll see you next time, beloved!" She teased.

"Leave, Morgana." Merlin growled.

"Oh, you're so cute." She giggled and headed for the portal, hesitating to enter it. "… Be careful, Merlin, alright?" Merlin turned away from her and she frowned in worry, leaving in the gateway.

The hall slowly cleared and Merlin began to leave himself. "Grand Wizard." The Omni-Kings spoke simultaneously. "Keep an eye on the gods, they'll likely take out their anger on mortals and that'll be your fault for igniting."

"I'm well aware of that." Merlin said.

"And make no mistake, if the children step out of line and cause damage like they did before, we will personally wipe them out of existence." The Omni-Kings warned, as they hovered away.

Whis opened a gateway for the Omni-Kings, Supreme Kais and Beerus to walk through and he moved to enter as well when he saw Vegeta stay behind. "Something wrong, Vegeta?"

"I –," Vegeta sighed in exasperation. "Are you bringing back Kakarot?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot." Whis waved his staff. "Boop."

Goku appeared beside Vegeta, falling to the ground and gasping for air! He looked around and groaned. "Aw, man, I missed everything!" He went back to his base form, seeing Whis and Vegeta. "Heh, sorry, I forgot you said I shouldn't fight anyone." He chuckled uneasily.

"You should be more careful." Vegeta headed into the portal. "I was worried about you for a second."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you heard nothing." Vegeta corrected quickly.

"Aw, did you say you were worried about me?" Goku teased.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, humoring Goku and Whis who followed him through the portal.

Merlin walked up to Dr. Strange as he sent Tom, Star and Mary back to San Fransokyo via sling-ring and drew out a runic stone from his pocket, handing it to him. "What's this?" Dr. Strange asked.

"It's a new spell to seal Tom's powers so he has less access to them until he's ready to use them." Merlin said. "I will also need you to train the mewman princess, if she is to keep him at bay, she'll need to learn more powerful spells."

"Alright." The Doctor received the stone. "I'll have to prepare before I can train Star though, so give me a week before I start."

"Good." The Wizard nodded and the Doctor vanished.

Merlin looked out into the hall as everyone left and he tapped his cane, closing all its doors. "Merlin, why did you hide Rick and the others during our meeting?" Archimedes asked. "I know you saw them."

"They intrigue me." Merlin said simply. "They remind me of the way I used to be." He turned to the ceiling, looking right at Rick, Stan, Ford and Morty.

"Okay, we're going now." Rick said, starting up the pod.

"Yes, finally!" Morty celebrated as they vanished into hyperspace.

* * *

CRASHING BACK into Rick's garage, Rick, Morty, Stan and Ford quickly stepped out of the pod and began to panic. "Oh God, we're screwed!" Morty said. "Oh God … God is real!"

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion; people call many things 'god'." Rick said.

"If Merlin says that He's real, wouldn't that be confirmation of it?" Ford asked.

"Who cares? I got to travel to the edge of the multiverse!" Rick cheered then immediately slumped. "I'm hungry, Imma grab a pizza."

"Screw that, I need to bring this to the Lab Coat Brigade, earth is in deep trouble right now." Ford took a portal gun and left with Stan.

Morty remained in the garage as the men left and looked at the portal gun shelf, reaching to grab one. "You're not going to go see the mewman chick, Morty." Rick called from another room.

"Oh, c'mon!" Morty groaned.

* * *

BIRDS AND spirit creatures flew through the skies in the Spirit World over Iroh who sat on a giant lily pad, breathing in the fresh air and meditating. Several other people roamed the forests that were on either side of the river and he relaxed as he heard their voices enjoying their beautiful surroundings. A gentle light glowed nearby and he opened his eyes to see Merlin and Archimedes appear beside him and stroll on the waters like it was solid ground.

"Ah, you're back." Iroh said. "I saw your meeting, you can be quite frightening when you're upset."

"Not unlike you when you were alive." Merlin pointed out.

"Well, I'm no cosmic wizard." Iroh jested.

Merlin chuckled then frowned slightly. "I hope I didn't make a mistake."

"Sometimes we can't know what our actions will lead to until they fully unravel before us." Iroh stated. "We just have to have faith and hope things work out well."

"I hope so."

"Now come, I found an interesting fruit at the end of this river." Iroh grabbed his paddle and waded onward, being followed by the Wizard.

* * *

 **And the Time Wars shall begin!**

 **If you're interested in catching up on previous stories, check out our bio for the order in which they progress. You don't have to read past books to know what's happening here, but you can do so if you're interested.**

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Do you think Morty will ever get together with Star? Leave us anything in a comment. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Welcome to the Future

**WELCOME TO THE FUTURE**

RAINDROPS TRICKLED down the window of Dipper's room as he sat on his bed, his baggy eyes set on a newspaper clipping he held in his hands. On it was a picture of Pacifica with her parents cut out; the last thing he had to remember her by since she disintegrated months ago. His heart felt heavy as his memories of the incident were fresh, the guilt of causing her death looming over him every day since.

His alarm clock rang on his bedside table and he shut it off absentmindedly, dragging himself out of bed and heading toward the door. He grabbed his bag and headed into the hallway, seeing his mother walking the opposite way. "Dipper? You're up early."

"Yeah." He said without looking at her. "I'm heading to school."

"Already? I don't think the bus will be at the stop yet." His mom checked the time on her phone.

"I'll wait, it's fine." He walked on.

His mother watched him move on, sensing his saddened state and unsure of what to say, deciding not to pry into it. Turning the corner, Dipper went up to the basement door and entered, walking down the steps and flicking the light switch. He looked out at the old luggage and belongings that lined the floor, moving up to a cloth that hung low over a table and he went beneath it.

Under the table were several pieces of paper, books, maps and pictures strewn over the floor between pieces of furniture that bordered the space, creating a hidden makeshift study. He placed his bag beside him and drew out a flashlight, going back to work on his research and picking up from where he left off the previous day.

He combed through several books, images and notes trying to look for ways Pacifica could still be alive after disintegrating. There was very little backing his hopes that she survived, but he went along with it anyway, adding to his search for places she could have ended up if she was teleported somewhere. Even though he'd been on this path for months now, he pushed on and persisted; he knew he'd find her.

Two hours passed by without him noticing when the door behind him dragged open, startling him when he realized who entered the room. "Hey, Dipper." Mabel peeped into the study, looking at the papers on the floor. "Seems you're not coming to school again, are you?" He remained silent, turning away from her.

Sighing, Mabel sat on the floor, waiting for a bit. "Did you have breakfast at least? You need to eat once in a while." He didn't answer her, worrying her more. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess …" She stood up hesitantly, looking back at him. "Just wanted you to know that Wendy invited us to a party in Ooo and I was going."

He sifted his mind upon hearing this, his face brightening up. "Did you say 'Ooo'?"

"Y-yeah." She became hopeful.

"I'm coming along then." Dipper stirred to life, grabbing books and packing them into his bag.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am." He put on his bag, walking past her. "Let's go." Mabel grinned – she may have finally gotten to him.

* * *

TOM GRUNTED as he put on his shirt, feeling his body sting all over as he walked into a small round room in the Sanctum Sanctorum where Mary and Star waited for him. "Tom, are you okay?" Mary went up to him and held his arm.

"Ow, ow! Don't touch me." Tom backed away from her. "Everything hurts."

"What did Dr. Strange do to you?" Mary asked.

"Well, he modified the tattoo on my back and he said it'd seal my powers away." Tom explained.

"So, you don't have powers anymore?" Star cocked her neck.

"I have them, but I can't use most of them now." Tom shrugged. "I don't know what the extent is or what it means exactly."

"Are we allowed to go now? This place makes me uncomfortable." Mary looked around.

"I don't think we can, Star's mom and her friends came a few minutes ago and they're talking about some shit outside." Tom pointed to the curtain he came through.

"What?" Star frowned and moved up to the doorway, peeping through and seeing Queen Moon, Omnitraxus Prime, Lekmet, Glossaryck and Hekapoo in the large foyer of the building talking to Dr. Strange. "You've gotta be kidding me." She groaned.

"Now, what kind of training did Merlin tell you to give Star? It better not be something dangerous." Queen Moon asked Dr. Strange.

"He told me to decide and I have to do some research first before I start next week." The Doctor replied.

"Yo, I think you're overreacting here, Moon, Star can handle herself." Hekapoo said. "Fuck, she'd probably kick all our asses if she used that Valar shit on us."

"Ooh, that'd be interesting!" Glossaryck flew up to her. "I've died in the third dimension multiple times, but maybe it'd be different in the fifth dimension." He stroked his chin. "Do I exist in higher planes of reality? Hmm?" Lekmet bleated in disapproval.

"Don't give me an existential headache again." Hekapoo frowned. "I'm still tryna get over the last one you gave me over the omnipotence paradox."

"Maybe we should let Star get out of control and kill us!" Glossaryck grabbed Moon's face excitedly. "I wanna see how I die in other dimensional planes!"

"I wouldn't give her any ideas." Omnitraxus frowned. "She's probably listening to us right now."

"No, my daughter's no monster." Queen Moon pushed Glossaryck off her face, turning back to Dr. Strange. "Why can't you seal her powers away like you did with the boy?"

"We'll need Star's power if Tom lost control, which is why training her takes top priority." Stephen said, worrying Queen Moon and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you're concerned, but she's in good hands."

Star huffed as they continued their conversation. "Guess this's goodbye to my freedom."

"Y'know, I wonder how I got my powers in the first place." Tom crossed his arms. "Was there a ritual or some shit? Why'd Nightmare pick me of all people?"

"Yeah, and why are mine different if we both have his power?" Mary pondered. "What do _my_ parents know?"

"Hey, if your parents had something to do with it, you don't wanna have them involved like my mom is." Star said quickly. "I'm about to be looked up in this place for who knows how long!" She began to freak out. "I'd probably lose my wand – no phone, no internet, no adventures, no guys! Oh God, they should at least let me see boys!"

"Your priorities are quite profound." Tom deadpanned when his phone beeped, checking it and finding a text. "Oh, it's a message from Mabel; she says Finn's throwing a party in Ooo with a bunch of his friends." He read. "And Dipper's coming along – guess he's stepping outta the basement for once." He put his phone away, turning to Star. "Could you teleport us there? I haven't been to Ooo before, so I don't know where to go."

"Well, I haven't been to Ooo before either." Star smiled. "But I think I know who might."

* * *

A PORTAL opened on the massive front yard of Finn's tree house, letting out Dipper and Mabel who stepped into the area – Mabel pocketing a travel stone given to her by Wendy – and looked around. The weird environment brought a smile to Mabel's face – the sight of a two-headed duck fighting with a tiny squirrel distracting her from what they came for. The sound of the front doors coming open snapped her back to focus and she turned to see Finn in the doorway.

"Hey, you came just in time!" Finn grinned, turning his attention to Dipper. "Oh, hey, bro, you good?" Dipper simply nodded.

"It's the first time he's been out in a couple weeks, so be patient with him." Mabel whispered.

"Sure, no problem."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Jake backed up as a drunk, bikini-clad woman pushed up against him. "I'm a married man!"

"Hey, you better not have gotten into my stash!" Finn yelled as he rushed inside. "I'm saving that shit!"

Mabel raised her brow as she finally heard the blaring music and chatter inside the building, inching her way into the house. Several people, anthropomorphic animals and creatures roamed around the first floor of the tree house, some chatting, some playing pool and other games, others running around drunk, and others making out in secluded spots.

"Uh, I don't think I should be here." Mabel backed up, Dipper on the other hand ignoring it all.

"Ah, relax, they won't hurt ya or nothin'." Wendy walked up to her with a can of soda. "Hey, Dipper."

"Hey." Dipper said awkwardly.

"Oh, Wendy!" Mabel smiled then raised her brow. "Wait, you're sober? That's a first."

"Well, I'm tryna take a break for once." Wendy replied. "Finn's been a bad influence on me."

"Hey, now what'd I say about smoking weed in here!" Finn pushed an inebriated man out the door. "If you're gonna get high, do it outside!"

"Huh, he seems uptight." Mabel noted.

"Not, really, he just doesn't like people taking drugs inside and getting stupid drunk." Wendy said. "He's cool a bunch a' other things."

"So, whaddaya been up to?" Mabel asked. "Heard you haven't been to Gravity Falls in a while."

"Yeah, I started staying with Finn and I got a job under Princess Bonnie." Wendy explained. "She pays pretty damn well."

"So, she pays you, but not him?" Mabel pointed at Finn who walked past her.

"Well, she was screwing him over the first couple years, but he decided not to accept pay on principle." Wendy said. "He says 'saving lives is a duty' and I was like 'fuck that shit, bruh, I'm getting paid'!" She laughed. "But he doesn't need the money though; he's getting his stacks from doing other jobs around Ooo and he's got a lot in the vault. Too bad he never lets me in though."

"Huh …" Mabel nodded when a bright light shone behind her.

Cutting through time and space, Marco carved open a portal with dimensional scissors and entered the tree house with Star, Janna, Tom and Mary. "Yup, seems like the place." Marco looked around, pocketing the scissors.

"You still haven't told me why Hekapoo trained you to use dimensional scissors." Star said. "She didn't give me that training until I learned over fifty spells!"

"Well, she just trained me." Marco shrugged. "I can't remember what the training was or why she trained me cuz it was a while ago, but here we are."

"Guess Hekapoo has a soft spot for you, huh?" Janna smirked, leaning to Marco with a suggestive tone. "Or something else."

"Whoa, I wouldn't go there, heh." Marco backed up, seeing Jake nearby. "Hey, Jake, you got another girl already?"

"Help me!" Jake called out as several girls crowded around him.

Finn groaned. "Who gave the Water Nymphs booze?! They're uncontrollable when they're buzzed!" He walked over and pulled the women off the dog.

"Y'know, I heard water nymphs have special magical properties; would be interesting to find out for myself." Janna noted.

Tom watched as the man went, noticing the others nearby. "Hey, Wendy –," He grunted as he felt a sharp head pain.

"Hangover? Probably not a good idea to start drinking at your age." Wendy chuckled. "Trust me, that shit will fuck you up if you get a head start."

"No, he got a new magical seal on him that sealed some of his powers off." Mary explained. "The magical feds are all over us now."

"Really, what'd you do?"

"Well, apparently, we had a fight with Star over a year ago and nearly destroyed all reality, killing everyone and everything in existence." Mary said blankly, causing Wendy to spit her soda.

"Huh … cool." Marco said.

"Man, I wish I was there to see it." Janna chuckled.

"Whoa, hold on, you did what?" Wendy's eyes dilated in shock.

"Oh my glob, girl, you gotta help me prove to this hoe that my lumps are bigger than hers." Lumpy Space Princess came over and took Wendy by the hand.

"C'mon, why do you even measure your 'lumps' with other bitches for?" Wendy groaned as LSP dragged her away. "And what does that even mean anyway?"

"Wendy, this is a matter of life or death, so don't question me." LSP grabbed Mabel's arm. "You're coming too."

"Wait, why me?" The girl raised her brow.

"Cuz fresh eyes will prove my lumps are hella fine."

"But, why should I –," Mabel yelped as LSP yanked her off.

Dipper watched as LSP disappeared into the crowd of people with Wendy and Mabel, looking back at Tom, Star, Mary and Marco who started up conversations with people nearby. He began to feel awkward as he was left alone, wondering what to do or who to talk to as his friends dispersed. His thoughts began to pick up when he remembered what he came for, moving across the room.

He squeezed his way through the people moving around, being ignored by most just as he'd hoped, and he headed up the swirling steps to the second floor. The sound of music downstairs deadened as he moved from room to room, turning a corner and finding Finn's room. He entered the bedroom and began his search hastily, dismissing tact as the room was already messy, and found his prize.

"Found it." Dipper grinned as he held up Enchiridion!

He placed the book on the ground and rummaged through his bag, his mind racing as he tried to remember the magic circle he'd read about. Drawing out a book on Alchemy and a piece of chalk, Dipper quickly went to work and began drawing out an intricate magic circle on the floor! Finishing the diagram, he picked up the Enchiridion and looked at its front cover, seeing a similar circle to which he'd drawn etched between the jewels of the princesses of Ooo embedded in it.

Rising up, he gently placed the book in the center of the magic Circle of Truth when he heard shuffling outside. "I think I have tissues around here." Finn's voice came into earshot as he entered the room with LSP.

"I can't believe she punched me, just because my lumps are bigger!" LSP held her nose in pain.

"You were harassing her." Finn chuckled, turning around. "Now, lemme just –," He raised his brow as he saw Dipper in the room. "Hey, Dipper, what's up?"

"Um, I …" Dipper searched for words.

"What're you …" Finn looked at the floor, realizing what was going on. "Wait, you can't be –,"

Surges of energy burst out of the edges of the Circle, swirling around and rushing into the Enchiridion that flipped open! Dipper turned as he heard the commotion and froze as a gigantic ethereal eye appeared in midair at the center of the circle looking straight at him! Shifting vertically, the eye released a bright light that enveloped the entire room, consuming Dipper, LSP and Finn!

* * *

VIBRANT WAVES of energy sped past Dipper from all directions as he fell through a wormhole, shifting and turning into several images of him from different points in time as he fell toward a bright light up ahead. He went through the end of a gateway and fell on the hard floor, grunting in pain as he pushed himself up and looked around, seeing nothing but pure white!

The realm he stood in was completely void of anything, confusing the boy as he turned when he saw a giant esoteric stone door standing behind him! He froze as he saw this, intrigued and frightened by the sight. "Well, well, we finally meet, Dipper Pines." A voice said.

Dipper turned sharply as the cold voice called out and he squinted as a small white figure sat on the floor before him. "You must be Truth, the Creator of Alchemy."

"Good, so this was no accident." Truth said. "You're here to strike a bargain."

"How do you know me?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Truth sat back. "I also know of the screw up you made months ago that's left you in this unfortunate state." Dipper frowned at this. "So, tell me, do you have what it takes? Do you have the resolve, the will to give anything in order to save Pacifica Northwest?"

Dipper sifted his mind. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her … I see her smiling and I remember the way things used to be, but every time I open them, I realize that I took that away; I killed her." He began to choke up. "I did everything to save everyone else, but I lost her in the end." He clenched his fists. "If I have to give my life to bring her back, then I'll do it without a second thought."

Truth grinned. "I guess I don't have to ask if you're sure about your words." He held his hand to Dipper. "I'll give you my power in order save your beloved if you swear your life to me."

"Yes, I'll do it." Dipper said quickly.

"Hasty aren't we? I like that." Truth charged energy through his hand. "I'll be seeing you, Dipper Pines." The stone doors behind Dipper slid open and invisible power sucked him into it, forcing him out of the realm!

* * *

A BLINDING light receded and Star blinked her eyes open as she came to, looking around in confusion and quickly shooting up to her feet as she found herself in a barren wasteland. She frowned as she tried to figure out what was going on when she heard shuffling and groaning behind her as Finn, Wendy, Jake, Marco, Janna, Tom, Mabel and Mary recuperated nearby as well.

"What just happened?" Star asked.

"Okay, if somebody drugged me again, I swear to God." Wendy rubbed her head in pain.

"Ah, it was fun the last time I was drugged." Janna shrugged. "Well, at first anyways."

"Uh, guys …" Mabel pointed to the sky.

The others looked in the direction she was facing and were stunned as the sun stood frozen in time with half of it decaying into a black hole! "What the hell is going on?" Mary frowned.

"Okay, I don't get out a lot, but I know the sun's not supposed to look like that." Janna freaked out.

Finn quickly surveyed the area, seeing nothing but rock for miles in every direction, and he frowned as he saw Dipper nearby, moving up to him and punching him in the face! "What're you doing!?" Mabel rushed to her brother's side.

"This idiot was messing with the Enchiridion and he got us in this place!" Finn took the book out of his hands. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wait, is this true?" Wendy asked.

"Why would you do that?" Tom walked up to him.

"I was trying to see if it could help me find Pacifica." Dipper replied.

"Oh shit." Wendy rubbed her temples.

"Pacifica's not dead." Dipper explained. "She must've been transported to another realm and I'd read that the Enchiridion has ties to Alchemy and I thought it could help, but I didn't think you'd end up drawn into what I was doing."

"The Enchiridion is highly volatile and very few people understand how to use it!" Finn yelled. "Do you realize how much trouble you've put us in?"

"Yeah, you don't wanna mess with high-level magical books like that." Janna said. "I've tried that once and trust me, it ain't pretty."

"I'm sorry, man, but how sure are you she's even out there?" Tom asked.

"There's very little evidence pointing to that theory, but I'm sticking to it." Dipper said sternly. "I'm not gonna give up on her."

"You know what Dipper, no; I've had enough of this." Mabel said in exasperation. "I've covered for you with Mom and Dad, and given you as much space as possible for months now so you could heal, but this has to stop; Pacifica is dead!"

A silence fell as her voice echoed in the wasteland, gaining a frown from Dipper. "Ooh, bad move." Marco backed up.

Mabel reeled from her outburst, seeing Dipper getting to his feet. "Dipper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"I'll do this myself." Dipper walked off.

"Dipper, wait!" Wendy called out, failing to stop the boy.

Dipper made some distance between him and the others when a laser blast struck the ground mere inches from his feet, knocking him back! He scrambled up and froze upon seeing several men clad in futuristic armored suits and armed with laser rifles surrounded them along with two ten-foot tall Cyclopes that had ethereal eyes that had magic symbols in place of pupils!

"This's a restricted Red Zone, identify yourselves." A soldier demanded.

"Uh, what?" Mary raised her brows.

"Wait, aren't these Time Baby's soldiers?" Mabel asked as she searched for a way out.

"Whoever they are, I don't think they're here to fool around." Finn drew out his Golden Sea sword.

"Wait, wait, are we seriously fighting these guys?" Janna raised her brow.

"They're most likely with the resistance." Another soldier said. "Eliminate them!"

The soldiers unloaded heavy blaster fire on the group, joined by the Cyclopes who shot laser vision at them, and Mary reacted quickly, erecting a photonic shield around them. "Well, I guess it's time to test out how much power I have left." Tom charged energy through his arms, flew through the barrier, and clashed with their attackers!

"C'mon, Dipper." Mabel helped Dipper off the ground.

Wendy watched the others as Jake inflated his fists, Star produced her wand, and Finn held to his sword. "Man, how am I gonna fight without my axe?"

"Oh, here ya go." Finn pulled out Stone Crusher from his bag and chucked it at her.

"Wait, what were you doing with her?" Wendy received the weapon.

"I'm always prepared." Finn smirked. "This's why I never take off my bag."

"Remind me to thank ya later." Wendy brandished her weapon.

Raising the axe high, the auburn-haired girl struck the earth and carved a fissure into it, swallowing four soldiers underground! Tom and Finn swiftly dealt with the foot soldiers as the brunette boy flew over them and blasted some with energy, and the blonde hero cut through the crowd deftly with his blade, burning some with the lava flowing through the weapon! Star and Jake finished off the Cyclopes that remained: the mewman princess downing one with a rainbow blast and the Afghan Shepherd smacking the other with a powerful giant right hook!

Wendy stood up and looked around, smirking as the assailants were down. "Heh, that wasn't so bad."

"Oh, shit, incoming!" Mary cried as a large assault vehicle barreled toward them.

Tom rushed in and rammed his shoulder into the vehicle, halting it in its tracks when a Cyclops intercepted him from his right, punching him out of the way! Mary frowned as more vehicles and Time Cyclopes arrived from all sides, blocking off all escape! She looked into the air and saw that two aircraft were drawing in on their location, completely surrounding them again!

"Where'd they come from all of a sudden?" Wendy raised her brow.

"Like, I know I have high level magical items I shouldn't have, but I didn't steal 'em, I swear." Janna said.

"That means you probably stole them, but I don't think they're here for that." Jake looked around.

"Come on, we can take 'em." Jake bounced around and took a fighting stance.

Lunging off the ground, Tom crashed onto the Time Cyclops with a punch and the others clashed with the soldiers once more, ensuing another battle! Dipper watched as the fighting escalated, seeing some soldiers who retreated back setting up some weaponry on the ground. "We need to retreat!"

"What're ya talking about? We can handle these guys?" Wendy said as she hacked down a Cyclops.

"This fight's getting us nowhere and it'll be only a matter of time before they bring something stronger to take us down."

"I think he's right." Finn roundhouse kicked a soldier.

"But, how do we escape exactly? They've completely surrounded us." Mary said, erecting a shield as an attacker fired a laser at her and deflecting it back at him!

Dipper assessed the situation and tried to think when a series of explosions erupted behind them, drawing their attention to several vehicles that were now in flames! Out of the shadows came six hooded riders wearing owl masks on hovercrafts that blazed through the maze of Time Baby soldiers and vehicles, placing bombs on them and downing them one after another!

A hooded man bashed a soldier down with the butt of his rifle, moving his hovercraft forward and nearly colliding with a Time Cyclops that turned its attention to him! He failed to react in time when another rider came to his rescue, drifting her hover bike and letting it crash into four soldiers, and flipped into the air! Landing on the monster, the girl stabbed a device into the beast's back and jumped onto the ground, letting it writhe in pain and fall onto an assault truck!

Rising to her feet, the hooded girl ignited a handheld detonator causing the monster to explode on the vehicle and destroy several others nearby. "Whoa …" Dipper looked on in awe.

The girl stopped as she heard his voice, turning to him. "Dipper?" She said in surprise, quickly removing her mask and hood, revealing her red hair.

"Pacifica?"

* * *

MEANWHILE ON a far off mountain range, a portal came to life and let out Alfonse who dragged himself into the realm. The elf moved sluggishly as wounds covered his body and his clothes were torn apart. Taking one more step, he collapsed on the ground motionless.


	3. In Times Past

**IN TIMES PAST**

5 MONTHS ago at the ruins of Camp Mystery Camp, Star, Dipper and Pacifica held hands and stood in a circle over a glowing magical wheel on the ground beneath them, performing a spell that bound Bill Cipher down with the Chains of the Valar before a portal! Pacifica cried out in agony as the demon struggled against the shackles, desperately trying to pull out of the circle when Dipper tightened his grip on her hand.

Tears flowed down Dipper's face as he felt Pacifica tremble in his grasp when he suddenly felt nothing! He opened his eyes and saw that Pacifica's arm had vanished. "Dipper?" Pacifica breathed as she saw herself disintegrate!

"Pacifica!" Dipper reached out to her, failing to catch her as she broke down into particles of energy and was suddenly sucked into the portal meant for Bill Cipher!

Pacifica gasped as she was flung through the dark streams of an endless void, feeling her entire body surge with energy as she started to reform again! She looked around and became overwhelmed as she saw glimpses of realms including Thanos' Sanctuary, the Kree Empire, the home planet of the First Order and the Source Wall of Reality, though not recognizing any of them.

She squinted as the visions around her changed, seeing images of herself, Dipper and Mabel and different ages flashing around her too fast for her to see. She turned to portals to her left and witnessed the Valar closing off Nightmare, the Endless of Reality watching over the multiverse, and a dying Merlin standing before Nightmare who reached out with a gigantic black arm through a tear in space-time!

Pacifica tried to get a closer look when she fell out of the wormhole and landed hard on the ground, grunting as she slid to a stop at the door of a diner! Pulling herself up, she tried to get her bearings when a laser blast burst through the wall mere inches away from her head, forcing her to hit the deck! She quickly crawled to a slab bordering the porch and slowly looked out, freezing in horror at what she saw!

"What the hell …?" She frowned as she saw the streets of Gravity Falls around her in ruins!

Pacifica began to hyperventilate as she saw chaos unfold around her as Time Baby's soldiers roamed around the town murdering people who hid in their homes and tried to escape! She reached for her rifle and slid back to the floor, trying to calm herself and think of what to do next.

Her thoughts quickly overwhelmed her as she wondered where Dipper and the others were, slowing down as she finally realized her body was back to normal. She looked on in confusion when the roof of the diner collapsed above her as a Time Cyclops ripped it apart and rushed at her!

Pacifica quickly backed away and tried to fire at the monster when she found that she was out of bullets! Panic took over as the beast reached out to her with its massive arm when the creature suddenly stopped, lurching back and writhing in pain as three magical runes appeared on its chest!

Pacifica slowly opened her eyes, seeing the Cyclops flail about in pain, and jerked back as a volley of laser blasts rained upon it from behind her! She looked back to where the blasts came from when a large Black man leapt over her and crashed on the cyclops with a punch, dragging it through the dirt and rupturing its eye!

The man in question slowly rose to his feet and Pacifica looked on in awe, glancing behind her as a Caucasian man with a laser rifle and an Asian woman with a magical staff came up to her. She rose to her feet and looked to the three curiously. "Who are you?"

"We're from the Order of Merlin." The Caucasian man said, holding his hand out to her. "Come with us, we'll protect you."

* * *

"PACIFICA …?" DIPPER managed as shock took hold as the girl stood a few feet up ahead.

"Dipper!" Pacifica ran up to him and embraced him tightly. "You found me!"

"Okay, didn't expect that." Wendy noted as she watched the two.

"I-it's really you." Dipper said in disbelief as he pulled back from Pacifica, caressing her face. "I knew you weren't gone."

"I'm so glad you're here." Pacifica held his hand as her eyes began to water. "Dipper, I –,"

"What're you doing standing around?" A masked man rode into the area on a hovercraft and stopped beside the two.

"Hansel, these're my friends; we were rescuing them from the goons." Pacifica explained.

"What friends?" The man looked around, shaking his head. "Look, whatever, we've gotta go now; your flashiness has ruined our supply run and we're about to be spotted by Bugs."

"I wasn't being flashy, I was taking down a Time Cyclops!"

"And you wouldn't have to if you stuck to the plan." Hansel revved up the hovercraft's engine. "We're heading back to base – you can bring your 'friends' if you want to."

Hansel sped off into the distance and Pacifica frowned as she watched him leave, turning back to Dipper and the others then looking behind her to see more of Time Baby's forces arriving. "What's going on here, Pacifica? And what're you doing with these guys?" Mabel finally asked.

"I'll explain everything later." Pacifica turned to her. "Right now, we need to get back to the base."

* * *

EVERYTHING IN Dipper's vision rippled like water as he, Mabel, Finn, Jake, Wendy, Tom, Mary, Star, Marco and Janna followed Pacifica and the other hooded riders through a strange portal taking them from the wasteland into the streets of a large golden town! Mabel's eyes thinned as she felt the area seemed eerily familiar, seeing several people roaming the streets and camped in tents that lined the streets and were squeezed between buildings.

"Welcome to Exterra, the secret underground city hidden in the Vanishing Point, the largest temporal distortion in our timeline." Pacifica gestured to her surroundings. "This's where we, the Order of Merlin, have made our home."

"Cool." Finn pocketed his hands.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mary raised her brow.

"I feel like I've been here before." Mabel looked around.

"Well, wouldn't be a surprise because we're in Gravity Falls right now." Pacifica stated.

"We're in Gravity Falls?" Dipper frowned. "What happened to it? It's a wasteland out there!"

"Huh, I thought you knew this already; we're several decades in the future from our time." Pacifica explained, stunning the others.

Janna chuckled. "Guess it'd be redundant to say we're no longer in Kansas, huh?" She nudged Marco.

"Okay, I'm going home." Marco drew out his dimensional scissors and tried to cut through space-time, getting caught aback as nothing happened! "Huh?"

"Yeah, conventional portals don't work out here." Pacifica said.

"There you are." Hansel, now unmasked and revealing his blonde hair, approached them from down the street. "You've gotta explain to Lemon how you screwed up the run."

"What? I was saving them!" Pacifica pointed at her friends.

"Hey, you gotta tell her that; I'm not the one who needed the supplies for gravity bombs **_you_** left behind." Hansel walked off, aggravating Pacifica who reluctantly followed him.

"Well, he seems like a hardass." Star noted.

"You can say that again." Pacifica growled.

Pacifica led the others as she followed Hansel through the streets of Exterra, coming across the different humans and creatures that populated the town, and went up to the large hill at the center that housed a concealed building. Getting past security, Pacifica and the others went into a large control room with a window overseeing the town where Brian, the large bald Black man from before, and Lemon, the raven-haired Asian woman, watched surveillance footage on computer screens from several drones on the surface.

Lemon squinted as a drone flew over one of Time Baby's assault vehicles when the feed suddenly went off. "Oh, come on!" She clasped her head in frustration. "That's the fifth one they've taken down today! It's not fair!"

"Hey, at least you'll have the supplies to make more gravity bombs." Brian sat back in his chair.

"We didn't get any supplies." Hansel walked past the two and tossed aside his cloak.

"They didn't get any supplies." Brian shrugged.

"What? What happened?" Lemon turned to Pacifica. "Why're you back so early?"

"Well, you see, the mission was going well when I found my friends getting attacked by Time Baby's soldiers and I stepped in." Pacifica explained.

"What friends?" Lemon looked at Dipper and the others. "Who're they?"

"My question exactly," Hansel sat on a chair. "And how'd civilians end up in a red zone filled with temporal distortions where only monsters or Time Baby's soldiers travel?"

"Okay, I know you guys are having a reunion and all, but what's actually going on here 'cuz I'm really getting impatient right now." Mary interjected.

"Yeah, cuz Rainicorn's waiting out for me and …" Jake looked at his watch, seeing that it wasn't ticking! "What the?"

"Okay, let me start from the top." Pacifica addressed everyone, introducing them to each other. "This's Brian, Lemon and Hansel; they saved me when I fell into the portal that thrust me into this timeline and recruited me into the Order of Merlin that fights Time Baby who's taken over everything." She turned to Hansel, "Guys, these're my friends, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy –,"

"Dipper?" Lemon interrupted. "You mean, **_the_** Dipper Pines?"

"Whoa …" Brian got to his feet.

"Uh, hi?" Dipper greeted timidly.

"Oh my God, it's him!" Lemon rushed up to Dipper and started poking at him.

"Who would've thought we'd meet him in person!" Brian exclaimed. "He's younger than we'd expected though."

"He's magnificent." Lemon said breathlessly.

"Eh, who cares." Hansel shrugged.

Dipper withdrew as Brian and Lemon ogled over him, quickly getting upset as they pestered him. "Okay, will you get off of me!" He pushed them back. "What am I famous for anyway? And why's everything destroyed? Last time we went to a future ruled by Time Baby, the world wasn't this bad."

Pacifica tried to answer, but stopped as she saw the confusion on the others' faces, deciding to change tactics. "Let me just show you." She took Dipper's hand and took him and the others to the balcony outside of the control room, showing them a wide view of the city. "Do you see that statue over there?"

"What statue?" Dipper squinted when he saw a massive statue of a man at the city's entrance. "Wait, is that Grunkle Ford?"

"No, that's you, Dipper." Pacifica explained. "It was erected in your honor when you formed the Order of Merlin before you died."

"After I what?"

"Whoa, so he's dead right now?" Janna laughed. "Guess it's Schrödinger's Cat all over again."

"That's not how Schrödinger's Cat works." Marco corrected.

"Whatever." Janna scoffed.

"Many years ago, a future version of you created the Order of Merlin to protect people from Time Baby after he went crazy and went on a rampage destroying everything on earth." Pacifica explained. "Since then, time stopped moving, several temporal rifts started to form and reality began to deteriorate and create unstable areas we call 'Red Zones' that make people crazy and put them under Time Baby's control. If we can defeat Time Baby, we might be able to save reality and fix time before everything collapses."

Silence filled the area as the others took this in, Mabel finally speaking up. "So, if future Dipper died, are we all dead in this timeline?"

"Yes." Pacifica said blankly.

"Interesting." Tom said.

"I'm freaking out, man!" Jake tugged at his cheeks.

"No, no, it's okay, buddy, it's okay." Finn patted the dog's head. "We're only stuck in a dystopian future that might be Orwellian for who knows how long until our bodies eventually decay and die."

"Well, that was encouraging." Wendy said straight-faced.

"I'm never going to the club again!" Star broke down. "This's worse than being trained by Dr. Strange!"

Dipper looked to the others as panic quickly set in then turned to Pacifica. "Look, you need to explain a bit more to me; there has to be another way out of this besides defeating an immortal, time-controlling god."

Pacifica glanced at Hansel who was still in the control room with Brian and Lemon. "Let's talk in my quarters." She led him toward the door, drawing Hansel's attention as he became unnerved.

"Hey, where're ya going?" He moved up to them.

"Hey, leave 'em be." Brian stood in his way, letting Pacifica and Dipper leave, and looked to the others who were on the balcony. "Hey, why don't ya come over to my place and rest up a little; you must be tired after your trip here. Plus, you're friends with Dipper, so."

"Yes, thank you!" Wendy quickly said and rubbed her head. "I could use a beer so I can wrap my head around this."

"You don't look old enough to drink." Hansel looked at her suspiciously, making Brian roll his eyes.

* * *

DIPPER'S EYEBROWS stitched in mild curiosity as Pacifica keyed in the password to her room via a dialer beside her door, watching the door slide open to reveal a small bedroom with a single window inside. "Looks like a prison cell in here." He noted. "Though I guess it's apt since this future is all, y'know."

Dipper turned around only to get pushed up against the wall as Pacifica pressed her lips against his roughly. The redhead girl pulled back for air, looking into his eyes and wordlessly expressing her yearning for him as she kissed him again.

Dipper's hands ran across her body as he felt her through her jacket that she quickly stripped off. Peeling away her armor, Pacifica left on only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, letting him access her more.

Her cheeks reddened as he began to shift the pacing, immediately taking off her shirt and exposing her bra-covered breasts that he squeezed roughly. She moved back as he took over and he pushed her onto the bed, kissing her and removing his t-shirt.

* * *

WENDY CREAKED her neck as she entered the living room of Brian's house after being the last to take a shower, finding the others seated around on the couches and on the floor. She took a seat beside Finn and smiled to herself as they seemed to have calmed down, shutting her eyes only to hear a shriek that brought a grimace to her face.

"I'm never gonna see Grenda and Candy again!" Mabel cried out.

"Here we go." Wendy groaned.

"Huh, couldn't even last an hour without another break down." Janna checked her phone. "If an hour fucking passed that is."

"Tom, do something!" Mary tugged at the boy's shirt.

"Hey, I don't mind living in a sci-fi fantasy." Tom shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm never gonna hang out with boys again." Star's voice muffled as she squished her face against the coffee table.

"Hey, you got me." Marco tried to console her.

"You don't count." Star said, annoying him.

"Hey, you got any idea how to get us outta here anyway?" Wendy asked Finn.

"If I did, I'd have done it already." Finn explained. "Dimensional travel is an obvious 'no' given the circumstances and time travel's off the book too, so I'm stumped."

"Well, if we're gonna be here for a while, we'd better just sit back and relax." Wendy stretched out and sat back when Mabel cried out again. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"If y'all don't shut the fuck up, Imma beat yo ass!" Charlene, Brian's wife, walked into the room and tossed Wendy a cold beer.

"Hey, thanks."

"I got ya." Charlene smiled and turned to the others. "Y'all ready for dinner?"

"Um, I'm actually full, so." Tom said.

"You're gonna eat this dinner and like it!" Charlene snapped at him, quickly smiling again. "C'mon, I cooked up a lot for ya."

Charlene spun around into the adjoining dining room and was followed by the large group who sat around the table where Brian and his two young sons already were. Star's mouth watered as she saw the wide array of food set on the table and she reached out for a chicken wing when Charlene smacked her hand with a cooking stick!

"Hey!" Star rubbed her hand in pain.

"I haven't served you yet." Charlene put the stick aside and started passing the food around, gaining a pouty frown from the blonde who sank into her seat.

"I hope you've enjoyed your short stay here so far." Brian said.

"Yeah, it was nice of you to have us here." Mabel said.

"Eh, the water could've been a little hotter." Janna scratched her neck, getting elbowed in the side by Mabel. "Hey, who're the kids?"

"Janna!" Mabel frowned at her.

Brian laughed. "They're Noah and Jericho; they're a little on the quiet side."

"Heh, pretty appropriate names for our situation with the Arch and Biblical stuff – I'm not caught up at all." Janna sat back.

"Well, Jericho was a walled city and this city's walled off, so that could refer to it." Marco pointed out.

"Who cares!" Janna frowned, scratching her arm. "Christian stuff makes me itchy."

Mabel received her plate and picked her fork, glancing around and seeing the others begin eating as well, and she grew uneasy. "Um, do you guys at the Order have a plan for how we can get back home?"

Brian stopped eating and glanced at Charlene, sighing. "Well, we don't have one aside from trying to defeat Time Baby." He began. "Ever since time stopped moving completely ten years ago, we haven't had any ways of fixing the timeline. So, that's the only plan we've got now."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Mabel's expression fell.

"Don't worry, we can always –," Brian tried to speak when his watch beeped.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"We got a distress signal."

* * *

PACIFICA'S EYES fixated on Dipper as he lay beside her under the covers, not noticing a smile spreading across her face. "What?" He turned to her as he saw her stare.

"Oh, nothing." She chuckled. "Just can't believe you're back; it's been a while"

"Well, I'd say the same here." He shifted to her. "It's been five months and you changed your hair; it's a big step."

"Does it look badass?" She asked and he shrugged, getting a chuckle from her as she nudged him. "Hey, you've got a stubble now; it's kinda hot."

"I do?" He rubbed his chin, feeling the small hairs on it. "Huh, I didn't notice it because I was focused on finding you."

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"It was unexpected honestly; I just tried following your DNA using different portals and ended up here." Dipper lied. "Too bad it wasn't a two-way trip though."

"Well, we're not completely screwed." Pacifica replied. "We've got more forces in the Order than ever before and this big green giant guy called the Maestro's helping out, so we can win this."

Dipper smiled. "You know thoug –,"

"Hey, hey, hope I'm not interrupting ya fornicating like two rabbits in there." Lemon's voice interjected from the hallway as she knocked on the door. "We've got a situation."

"We're not out of hair dye again, are we?" Pacifica shot up.

"No," Lemon paused. "Maybe."

"Oh, c'mon!" Pacifica groaned.

"OKAY, WE received a distress signal from the outside a few minutes ago from a Red Zone." Brian said as he stood amongst Hansel, Lemon, Pacifica, Dipper, Mabel, Tom, Mary, Finn, Jake, Wendy, Star, Marco and Janna in the control room.

"From a Red Zone? How'd a signal get through with all the radio distortions there?" Pacifica pondered.

"Whoever it's from, it's definitely not anybody ordinary." Brian said.

"Well, play it." Lemon said.

Brian nodded and clicked on his watch, replaying the audio. _"Hello, can anybody hear me? I'm stranded on Terra and I'm injured."_

"That's Alfonse." Mabel recognized the voice.

 _"There're Cyclopes looking for me and I don't think I'll be able to avoid them for long. If anyone gets this, follow my coordinates and find me, please!"_

The playback ended and Brian shut it off, turning to Mabel. "You know who it is?"

"He's my friend; we have to help him!" Mabel said quickly.

Hansel tried to think. "Did you trace the signal back to its source?"

"Yeah and I had it tested; it's legit." Brian said.

Hansel sighed. "Alright, Pacifica and I will take a small team and save this guy – the rest of you will stay here."

"No, they're coming too." Pacifica frowned.

"Well, I'm not bringing **_him_** along." Hansel pointed at Dipper. "He's a bad influence and they'll only slow us down."

"You don't even know him!"

"I know enough." Hansel crossed his arms.

Brian watched as the two started bickering and he stepped between them. "Hey, Hansel, let the kids come along."

"Yeah, if they can fight, it'd be beneficial for us." Lemon added, gaining a frown from Hansel.

"Plus, we'd like to see if Dipper can live up to the legends." Brian smiled.

Hansel sifted his mind and glanced between Pacifica and Dipper, groaning. "Fine, let's go." He moved passed Dipper. "But he'll be in the back of the formation." Dipper frowned at him.

* * *

PACIFICA CHECKED her hovercraft's scanner as she, Hansel, Brian, Lemon, Dipper, Mabel, Finn, Jake, Wendy, Tom, Mary, Star, Marco, and Janna shared hovercrafts in teams of two and flew over a temporal wasteland. It'd been almost half an hour since they'd left Exterra and they slowly lost hope as there was no sight of Alfonse anywhere below.

"Hey, man, I think we should call it." Brian finally said. "We're burning fuel out here."

"No, he's out here, I can feel it." Mabel quickly interrupted. "Why don't we just get closer to the ground so we can search better?"

"If we get lower, it'd be easier for Bugs to spot us, and besides, our scanners can do the job just fine." Lemon explained.

"Mabel, I don't think he's out here." Pacifica turned to the girl, seeing despair in her eyes.

Mabel frowned as she tried to think when Tom yelled from her right. "Hey, I think I see something!"

Mabel looked in the direction the brunette pointed at and she grinned as she saw an Elf lying against a rock below. "Alfonse!" She jumped off Pacifica's hovercraft.

"Mabel!" Pacifica cried out when Mabel slowed her descent with her telekinetic necklace. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Mabel grinned as she drew closer to the ground, her expression quickly turning to horror as she saw Alfonse bleeding out as wounds littered his body. "Alfonse!"

Alfonse groaned as he turned to see Mabel come to his side. "Mabel …" He wheezed. "How'd you get my distress call?"

"Shh, shh, don't talk." Mabel looked at the gashes on his chest. "What happened?"

"How do I answer you and not talk?" Alfonse raised his brow.

"You know what I mean." Mabel snapped at him, not looking back as the others landed behind her.

"I was attacked by these Cyclopes in this area and I hid here waiting for a rescue." Alfonse looked at Hansel, Brian, Lemon and Pacifica, noticing their masks. "Those symbols … you must be followers of Merlin."

"Great, now the masks are pointless." Hansel threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, it's not like keeping our identities secret helps us fight Time Baby anyway." Lemon pointed out.

"I designed 'em, alright!" Hansel complained like a child then huffed. "Look, we found him, so let's get back to the base and –," A laser blast shot past, almost hitting him, and he turned to see a Time Cyclops up ahead. "Okay, let's be careful and not draw too much attention to ourselves –,"

Tom screamed in anger and sped up to the monster, tackling it and smashing it into a nearby hill, causing a massive explosion that drew the attention of nearby Time Cyclopes! Finn and Wendy produced their weapons and ran up to the monsters along with the others, Hansel watching in anger as Brian and Lemon followed the kids who engaged in a large battle!

"Are you serious right now!?" Hansel yelled.

"Hey, it's Dipper, it'll be fine." Lemon said, pulling out her spell book and firing magical daggers at a Cyclopes to her left.

Hansel looked on as the battle escalated, slowly becoming impressed as Tom, Mary, Star and Jake matched the beasts on a visceral level, Finn and Wendy battled with weapons and artifacts, and Pacifica, Brian and Lemon integrated into their tactics seamlessly. Things seemed to go well when he felt a sudden cold in the air, turning to his left and freezing up with fear. "No …"

Brian, Lemon, Pacifica and the others stopped as they sensed the presence as well, turning to see two twelve foot tall sword-wielding humanoid figures with white skin clad in black tattered skirts with animal skulls for heads that had red markings on them entered the area! "The Vasto Lorde …" Lemon backed up. "We've gotta get outta here!"

"Pfft, they're just big bitches." Tom cracked his knuckles. "We can take them o –," A loud crash came from behind and knocked him and the others nearby off their feet!

Out of the dust cloud came a six foot tall slender, pink skinned woman with hair that constantly shifted in color draped in a white long jacket with wide shoulder pads, a tattered white t-shirt, torn up jeans and knee-high boots who rose up to her feet. Tom frowned as the woman stood tall above him, clenching his fists as he sensed that her energy matched those of the two Vasto Lorde.

The woman's eyes shone with a bright aurora energy as she looked around and brandished a gigantic key in one hand, turning her gaze to Hansel. "Hey, it's been a long time, my love!" She laughed maniacally, causing the Vasto Lorde to dash up to them at blinding speeds!

* * *

TIME BABY frowned as he sat in the throne room of his fortress, feeling a disturbance that angered him greatly. "It seems the Dark One's energy has entered our timeline once more." He rubbed his big rosy cheeks together. "This might be troublesome."

He looked out into his dark and foreboding domain, taking in the various weapons and artifacts he'd collected over time that he kept here. His focus however waned as he did so, his consciousness slipping into the recesses of his mind.

Inside his subconscious, Time Baby moved a chess piece over a gigantic board, smiling to himself as he seemingly put his opponent who sat across from him in a trap. His foe however smirked as well and moved his knight across the board, taking one of his pieces for himself.

"Hmm, I didn't expect that." Time Baby noted. "You're smarter than I thought you were."

"You're no slouch yourself, Guardian of Time." The Lich said, sitting back. "But I am a master strategist."


	4. Land of the Maestro

A/N: Hey, welcome to the new chapter! It's been a month since we updated this book and it's because we've been juggling two other books at the same time (one of which is a Steven Universe book we just finished)

It's insane to realize that we started writing fanfics all the way back in 2015 and that we haven't changed our style much except for some polishing on our writing and reducing/improving our humor – hopefully. It's hard not to feel old when I realized recently that Dipper and the others are all in their 20s now and that Gravity Falls came out nearly 7 years ago! This's our second Gravity Falls book and our nineteenth fanfic book overall and I'm excited to see how far we can keep going.

I won't lie and say it's been easy this whole time as my interest has waned on some books (Bleach and Big Hero 6) and I've been jaded several times from lack of feedback after working hard on chapters for days on end, but I'll keep going as long as I can. If you've been here this whole time, since the first GF book or just started reading then thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **LAND OF THE MAESTRO**

"LOOK WHAT we have here! The Order of Merlin serving themselves up to me right in the open." The tall pink woman grinned as she walked around and turned to Hansel. "And I can't believe you're here too! Is this your gift for me after all this time, noodles? You shouldn't have."

Hansel remained silent and looked around, assessing the purple wasteland lit dimly by the half-destroyed sun above as Time Baby's soldiers, the Vasto Lorde and the tall woman, one of Time Baby's Generals, surrounded them. He tried to think as he looked to his friends Brian, Lemon and Pacifica and the newbies Dipper, Mabel, Alfonse, Finn, Wendy, Jake, Star, Marco, Janna, Tom and Mary wondering if they were indeed capable in battle.

From the little he saw when he first met them, they displayed knowledge of combat and magic, but he wondered if it'd be the same against the Vasto Lorde. The two high level Hollows that devoured souls were feared by all in the Order of Merlin and they always fled when they were detected them from afar. But with their immense physical superiority, the assault vehicles surrounding them and the Time General present, fleeing wasn't an option. What were they to do?

"Play Time, you found us, just like I hoped." Hansel said finally.

"What?" Dipper said in confusion and Pacifica hushed him.

"Oh, I knew you'd come to your senses." Play Time hovered toward Hansel. "I've missed you."

"… Yeah, me too …" His voice grew hoarse. "Why don't we just talk for a little while? There's no reason to fight here at all."

"Mmm, I'm listening." She said. "What do you have to say?"

He smiled slightly, gesturing to Lemon and Brian to slowly leave with his hand he held behind his back while dropping a ball on the ground. "How's about old times or we just catch up? I bet you have a lot to tell me, don't you?"

"Oh, you're so sweet!" She giggled and flew back. "Okay, so Time Baby got the Generals and I these new weapons that we can concentrate our power into, right? And I thought they were clunky until I saw this Kingdom Hearts look alike key! And Leroy just loved it!" Her pet chicken on her shoulder clucked.

Hansel nodded as Play Time chattered on, glancing to his right and seeing Lemon and Brian backing up slowly and getting to the Hover Bikes with Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Alfonse, Finn, Jake, Wendy, Star, Marco, Janna and Mary. He felt relieved, returning his eyes to Play Time who smiled at him when he realized he hadn't seen Tom!

He began to panic when the brunette-haired boy lunged at Play Time with a punch and crashed into her key as she quickly blocked him and smacked him aside, sending him hurtling back. "Ah, you were trying to distract me!" The pink woman frowned at Hansel then grinned. "You're so sweet!"

Tom flipped over in midair and forged a red energy ball in his palm. "Hey, I'm not done yet!" He flung it at her.

Play Time destroyed the fireball with the flick of her wrist and teleported up to him, punching him hard in the gut and knocking him back! Play Time twisted her key before her as Tom fell, conjuring a large trampoline behind him that bounced him back to her and she summoned a massive basketball above her head, smashing it onto him and driving him into the dirt!

"Tom!" Mary cried and flew toward him, creating balls of telepathic energy in her hands.

"No, Mary, stop!" Pacifica called out to her.

"A cucumber discovered the light bulb and Emily Blunt is Lawrence Fishburne's father; it all makes sense now!" Play Time snapped her fingers as she muttered to herself.

"What?" Mary became confused.

Play Time noticed Mary approaching and raised her hand, creating a force field around her and the others that froze them in time! "Toyota cars are the best Pokémon!"

"Wait, Play Time, don't kill them!" Hansel came up to her, dropping a ball on the ground behind him.

"Noodles, you got me strong fighters to play with! I should thank you later!" Play Time giggled and bounced about in the air.

"You don't want them, they're not interesting; look how easily you took down that one." Hansel said.

"I knew you'd fit in with us!" She held her hand out to him. "Come and take your place among the Time Baby Force!"

Hansel froze as Play Time smiled at him when the giant basketball on top of Tom exploded into flames as he tore his way through it, shooting at Play Time once more! Tom threw a wild punch at Play Time and she dodged easily, kneeing him in the ribs and chucking him downward, blasting a light beam at him out of her key that burned right through his stomach!

"Tom!" Mary cried out in horror.

Tom felt heat sear through him, blood bubbling in his mouth as he looked down and saw a large hole burned into him! His hands shook as he touched the rim of the wound, feeling the sting of cold air running past his scorched spine and intestines when Play Time dove down at him, grabbing his face and dragging him across the ground below! Tom cried out in pain and she cackled evilly and raised her hand, summoning a massive sword up ahead, pushing his head toward the blade!

"Get away from him!" Star yelled finally, raising her wand to the sky and shattering the time bubble she and the others were bound in! "Atomic Narwhal Blast!" She cried as she fired a stream of photonic narwhals out of her wand that destroyed the giant sword Play Time drove Tom toward!

Play Time raised her brow as the weapon fell apart before her and Star teleported up to her, smashing her in the face with her wand and sending her flying several feet back, chasing after her! Mary flew up to Tom as he wheezed weakly on the ground and the Vasto Lorde came alive as Play Time was attacked, rushing in after Dipper and the others along with Time Baby's soldiers!

"Man, we're so dead!" Lemon backed up.

"Not if I can help it." Dipper opened Journal Number Four and levitated it before him, throwing up hand signs and causing the ground before him to break apart!

"Whoa, when'd you learn that?" Mabel said in surprise.

A Vasto Lorde teleported behind Dipper and reached for his head when Jake punched the beast down with an enlarged fist, swirling his body up above the monster into a gigantic anvil and smashing down onto it! Jake panted as the dust settled, seeing if he downed the creature when he saw that the Hollow had caught him with one arm!

"Oh man!" Jake panicked.

The Hollow raised its sword to cut down Jake when Wendy cracked her axe against the earth, breaking open an abyss beneath the Vasto Lorde that sucked it in, freeing Jake who jumped away. Wendy, Jake, Finn, Dipper, Pacifica, Marco, Janna, Brian and Lemon scattered as the Vasto Lorde focused on them, trying to flank them from both sides.

By the mountains, Star flew across the purple valley and shot towards Play Time, channeling magic through her wand when it suddenly broke down and turned into feathers! "What the?" The Mewman gasped and the Time General teleported up to her, punching her hard in the gut!

Star gave out a silent scream as the wind was knocked out of her and Play Time grabbed her leg, spinning her around and chucking her down to the earth below, and Leroy the chicken spat a plasma beam at her, driving her further into the ground! The pink woman smiled to herself and flew after the princess when sudden arcane magical runes appeared on the ground below, followed by a light that shone from the hole Star had fallen into!

"Interesting." Play Time said.

Star burst out of the depths, her entire body aglow in heavenly light, and she conjured a new wand in her hands, waving her arms and summoning two ethereal dolphins with gigantic eyes on their bellies that wove around her in a circle! "Lunar Starlight!" The princess cried, creating a school of magical sea creatures that sped towards Play Time, covering the sky in their mystic glow!

The astral fish shot towards Play Time blasting a volley of energy beams at her and the pink woman carved through them like butter as she flew up to Star unscathed, stunning the girl who couldn't react in time! Forging her key out of light, Play Time struck Star across the head, knocking her back and she froze her in a chrono-sphere as she fell, smacking her in the gut and drawing blood out of her mouth, casting her into a mountainside below!

On the ground nearby, Finn and Wendy jumped back deftly as a Vasto Lorde swung its Zanpakutou blade at them, creating distance between them and allowing for Wendy who swing at it with her axe! The Hollow acted quickly however and caught the blade with its bare hand, tossing her into the air like a ragdoll and swiping its claws at her when Finn came to her rescue, chucking several bombs and drawing its attention to him! The adventurer dashed at the monster and slashed its side with an Adamantium Sword, but it barely cut into its flesh!

"How?" Finn froze with shock at this and the Vasto Lorde growled, crashing its foot against the earth and sending him and Wendy flying back from the resultant shockwave that somehow cut them as they crashed several feet back!

Amongst some rocks few feet away from them, Brian and Lemon engaged the last remainder of Time Baby's soldiers, crouching behind boulders for cover in a laser rifle shoot-out while Marco and Janna waited behind them. Growing impatient, Lemon clasped her staff before her and muttered a spell, creating an invisible screen in front of some of the soldiers that reflected their blasts back at them!

Using the opportunity, Brian ran out of cover and toward some of the soldiers who opened fire on him, their shots deflecting off a force field he summoned around himself at the last moment! The men were stunned at this and Brian jumped between them, punching them aside like ragdolls and grabbing one by the leg, casting him into the air and against a few other soldiers nearby!

The Time soldiers became impatient and threw out pen shaped devices that enlarged into large poles as they landed and emitted electrical waves out that forced Brian, Lemon and Hansel behind cover. The last six soldiers advanced when Marco jumped out of cover and engaged them when they least expected, beating them down with rapid karate kicks and punches that snapped their bones and knocked them out instantly!

One remained standing however and tried to fire on him from behind when Janna blew a cloud of dust at him from behind that caused him to pass out on the ground. "Damn, how'd you get this good practicing at that shitty dojo?" Janna asked.

"I've practiced while fighting monsters with Star." Marco said, kicking aside a soldier who stirred awake.

Nearby, Dipper watched as Jake futilely tried to best the second Vasto Lorde with strength and he flipped through the Journal that floated before him. Hansel and Pacifica ran around the Hollow, dropping balls on the ground until they encircled the monster.

"They're all set!" Pacifica yelled.

"Let's see how you like this!" Hansel said and pressed on a remote detonator.

The bombs at the monsters feet erupted in seismic waves that shook the earth and pulled the Vasto Lorde down, forcing the beast down to a knee and allowing for Jake to punch it down with an enlarged fist! Finding the spell he wanted, Dipper thrust his hand forward and summoned a floating transmutation circle before him, causing lava to surface around the monster the dog fought!

Jake paused as he saw this and the molten rock spread out and shot out in sharp spikes that impaled the Hollow from all sides! "Holy shit!" Brian said as he recuperated. "He actually cut a Vasto Lorde!"

"He's just as powerful as the legends said!" Lemon added, grinning. "Woo! Go, Dipper!"

"Amazing …" Hansel said.

Marco frowned however as the Hollow remained motionless. "I don't think we can celebrate just yet."

"Yeah, I don't like this either." Janna backed up.

A sudden cold filled the wasteland as the skewered Vasto Lorde finally budged and it broke through the rocks as it stepped forward, howling at the sky monstrously and causing the earth around it to shake violently! Finn, Wendy and Mary, who was beside Tom who was unconscious, turned to see the two Hollows stalking towards the others, feeling the air grow heavy as the monsters emitted a powerful aura as they moved.

"Uh, Finn, do you happen to have a portal gun on ya?" Wendy asked and the boy shook his head 'no'.

"I think it's about time we had some fun!" Play Time smirked and snapped her hands, summoning an energy dome around the group, trapping them inside!

The two Vasto Lorde stood before Dipper and the others who were behind the barrier and aimed their horns at them, collecting black energy above their heads and preparing to fire! Star rose out of the mountains in the distance and saw what was happening, crushing her wand in her hands and teleporting before the barrier!

"Star?" Marco squinted as the princess appeared before them.

Star slammed her hands together and exuded cosmic energy from her arms, shining a bright light from her eyes as the Vasto Lorde opened fire! Play Time cackled as the Hollows shot at her and the princess caught the blasts with her bare hands, stopping the attack square in its tracks and planting her feet into the ground!

"What!?" Play Time exclaimed.

Star cried out in pain as the black energy began to push her back, causing her skin to crack and break apart as the Vasto Lorde kept firing on! Battling the pain, the Demi-Valar turned her arms and redirected the blast back at the Vasto Lorde, annihilating one of them instantly in the wave and knocking the other off its feet from its sheer force!

Play Time, Dipper and the others watched in shock at what Star had done and the princess took a step forward and collapsed on the ground in a heap. "You Demi-Valar really are powerful," Play Time noted, "But too bad, you gotta die now!" She created a plasma ball in her hand and chucked it at Star!

"Star!" Marco cried and reached out to her when a massive portal appeared behind him and the others that began to swallow them in!

"No, no, no!" Play Time flew down at them, failing to reach them in time as the gateway took them away!

* * *

MARCO STUMBLED forward, confused as he realized that the barrier had disappeared and they had appeared somewhere else. Seeing Star on the ground, he quickly ran to her side and saw that she was unconscious. "Star, hang on."

"How did we get here?" Jake asked.

"Did someone come to our aid?" Alfonse asked, regretting speaking as he felt pain in his chest.

"Someone opened a portal." Dipper said.

"How? I thought normal portals don't work here." Finn said.

"Well, that's the only explanation." Dipper said, turning to the others. "Was it any of you guys?"

Pacifica squinted as Hansel, Brian, Lemon and Finn shook their heads. "Are you sure it wasn't you, Dipper?"

"No, I didn't do anything."

"Well, when'd you get that good with magic?" Pacifica asked. "That's like Dr. Strange levels of power." Dipper didn't answer.

Janna tried to think and realized. "I think Marco opened the portal …"

"What? I don't have any powers." Marco said as he lifted Star off the ground.

"The timing is too convenient to be anything else."

"Guys, we need to get Tom help quickly!" Mary finally yelled, looking at the boy's wound. "He's not gonna make it if we leave him like this."

"Oh man …" Pacifica said.

"But how're we gonna do that? Where the hell are we even?" Jake looked around.

Lemon pulled out a small device and read the area's coordinates, smiling as she recognized them. "Follow me, there's someone who could help us here."

Lemon walked on and led the others as they helped lift Star, Tom and Alfonse who were badly injured from their battle. They trekked across the new deserted plane they were in, avoiding hidden geysers around and temporal tears that Lemon, Brian and Hansel steered them clear off as they were nearly sucked in.

After minutes of walking, Lemon stopped at a rock, confusing the others as they were in an empty area. "Okay, here we are." She said, placing her hand on the boulder.

"What? I don't see anything here." Marco said when a Norn rune appeared on the rock. "Oh, more magicky stuff."

"I seek entry into the Land of the Maestro." Lemon said. "It is I, Lemon Liu Kang – I've brought friends who're in dire need of help."

"Oh, don't tell me you're a fucking Shao Ling Warrior or some shit." Janna said.

"Not that I know of." Lemon shrugged. "I did nickname myself after an old comic character though." A series of light runes appeared in an arc in the air around Lemon, shaping into a giant doorway before her. "Let's go." Lemon walked through and vanished.

The others, though confused, followed in after her and were in awe as they suddenly into a gigantic kingdom that spread out around them, squinting as an artificial sun shone brightly above them. Ancient Greek and Roman architecture filled the design of the buildings that cascaded up a hill towards the castle that stood over everything in the distance. The group walked on curiously, amazed at the exotically dressed people, mutants and magical creatures that roamed the streets.

"Well, this's fancy." Janna said.

"Lemon Liu Kang." A soldier said as he descended from a hovering light disc. "The Maestro awaits you in the castle." He looked at Tom, Alfonse and Star. "The Nightmare Nurse shall take care of those three."

"Thank you." Lemon said, walking down the long road to the palace. "Come on."

Following her through the city, the group were welcomed into the palace where nurses guided Mabel, Marco, Janna and Mary to the wards where they took Star, Tom and Alfonse. Separating from the others, Dipper, Pacifica, Hansel, Brian, Finn, Wendy and Jake followed Lemon and two royal guards down the golden halls to doors of the throne room.

The guards opened the massive doors and gave way for Lemon and the others as they walked toward the end of the room where a green muscular giant with long white hair garbed in gold and bronze armor sat on an imposing throne. "Dad!" Lemon said excitedly and went up to him with her arms spread wide.

"Dad?" Wendy raised her brow.

"Lemon, what is this!" The giant slammed his fist on the armrest, sending tremors through the room.

"Aw, what'd I do?" Lemon stopped in her tracks.

"You were careless! You teleported here and now Time Baby's forces will know where we are!"

"Well, it was complicated." Lemon shrugged. "What, you didn't want me here?"

The green giant growled. "Well, at least you're safe." He relented and the woman came up to him and hugged him, only able to go around his arm.

"Okay, I'm lost here, what's happening?" Wendy asked. "How's that guy – Your Highness – your dad?"

"He's her adoptive father." Hansel said. "They call him The Maestro, though he was probably known in your time as the Hulk. He's one of the very few people that're many centuries old."

"Wait, that's the Hulk? Like **_the_** Avenger Hulk?" Dipper asked.

"Ah, that takes me back." The Maestro said with a wistful smile.

"Oh look, you made the green bastard get all emotional." Brian mocked. "It's not a good look, bruh."

The Maestro glared at him, frightening Dipper and the others, and he laughed loudly, gaining a chuckle from Brian. "Ah, it's good to see you too, you piece a' shit."

Hansel deadpanned. "I never understand you two."

The Maestro's laugh died down. "Seeing as you're friends of my daughter, you can stay here as long as you want. Feel at home."

"Uh, t-thanks." Finn laughed, frightened by the giant.

* * *

JANNA TOUCHED Star's forehead as she sat at her bedside with Marco in a large beige round room where she lay on a white bed under covers, getting worried as she felt warm. "How is she?" Marco asked.

"Her fever's getting worse." Janna said. "Something's wrong."

"Well, of course something's wrong – she took a blast from those demon horned monster things."

"No, this's different." Janna got to her feet. "Step away from the bed?"

"Huh, okay …" Marco did as he was told though confused.

Janna drew out three candles from her backpack and placed them on the floor around Star's bed and she drew out a handful of flour from her pocket, blowing it before her and making the candles come alight on their own and create a whirl of fire that spread towards the ceiling! Marco, stunned, drew out a small Bible and rosary and muttered a quick prayer.

Janna raised her brow as she looked at Marco. "Huh, a Catholic …" She nodded nonchalantly. "I think I hate you now."

The fires swirled around Star for a few moments and the princess awoke with a start, looking around as the flames receded, and she started panting. "Where am I?" She asked and grunted.

"Shh, shh, shh, just relax." Janna quickly came up to her. "You drained yourself of your power during a fight, so you're gonna need to rest a little."

Star nodded slightly and laid back, looking to Marco who held her hand and squeezed it gently. Marco became relieved as she rested then he turned to Janna. "How do you know magic like that?"

"It'd take too long to explain honestly." Janna said. "How'd you open the portal though?"

Marco tried to refute this, but then thought for a bit. "I don't know honestly. I guess it just happened because I wanted to protect Star. Kinda like Goku going super Saiyan."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, ya weeb." Janna scoffed.

Star sighed. "What're we going to do?" She held her hand up, failing to summon her wand. "There're most likely more Vasto Lorde out there, so how're we gonna defeat them if one attack drained me this much." She chuckled in anger. "I guess the Valar were really holding my hand when I fought Tom back then."

"You simply lack balance." Janna said. "You need to become one with your magic and your inner self to unleash your full potential."

"What does that mean?" Star asked.

"I'll show you." Janna said.

* * *

MABEL WATCHED with worry as a nurse checked the heart monitor beside Alfonse's bed as he lay unconscious and bandaged in a large ward. "Is he going to be alright?" Mabel asked.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he should be alright soon." The nurse said. "You said he was attacked by Time Baby's forces?"

"Yes, we found him surrounded by them."

"That doesn't match the energy signatures we found." The nurse said. "Whatever hurt him wasn't the Time Baby Force or from earth in fact."

"What?"

"There's more he may not be explaining to you."

* * *

MARY'S EYES widened with glee as Tom's wound slowly closed as she hovered her glowing hands over him as he lay in bed in another ward. "How am I doing this?"

"Your power is more malleable than his." The Nightmare Nurse said as she watched. "You're equal in power, but his is more destructive while yours is more malleable and adaptable."

"How do I thank you for teaching me?"

"Thank me by not interrupting me while I'm at work." The Nurse snapped at her and walked off, grumbling to herself. "The Maestro always has to call me in; I've got a job to do too, y'know!"

Mary winced as the woman slammed the door behind her, sighing as she saw Tom's wounds heal and the hole in his stomach seal. She sat back and dismissed the energy, watching the boy as he lay when he began to stir! "Tom?"

"M-Mary?" He grunted as he came to.

"Tom!" She hugged him, pulling back and sitting on the bed beside him. "You're alright! I thought I messed up for a second!"

"Messed up? What're you talking about?" Tom asked as she moved back and he saw that his wound had closed. "What? How?"

"A nurse here told me what to do." Mary said. "I guess there's more to our powers than we realize."

"Whoa … thanks." Tom smiled and she punched him in the chest. "Hey!"

"What were you thinking flying in like that? You wanna get killed?"

"Hey, I had to fight her or we were gonna die."

"Not like this." Mary said. "You're never this careless. What's going on?"

Tom remained silent for a bit. "It's nothing, I … I was just careless is all." He laid back in bed. "My bad."

"Well, you had me worried." Mary said. "Don't do something like that again or I might not be able to bring you back."

Tom chuckled softly and looked to the ceiling. "… I wanted to see if I was still strong after my powers were sealed away; I still need to protect you."

"Tom, I don't need you to protect me." Mary squeezed his hand gently. "We're in this together, remember?"

"I know, I know, I'm just …" He sighed. "I dunno."

"You **_do_** care about me, don't you?"

"Pfft, no."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I'm pretty sure, you do." Mary turned him to face her. "I'm happy you see me more than a friend."

"Uh, what're you –," Tom tried to say when Mary pulled him in and kissed him, redness spreading on his cheeks as it was the first time their lips met.

Mary held Tom's neck as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, blushing herself as he kissed her back and reclined onto the bed. Her breathing became heavy as she straddled him and pressed her tongue against his, grinding her hips on him when his hands roughly grabbed her round ass, making her gasp softly. Smiling at his eagerness, she began to spread kisses on his body from his neck downwards, descending and unzipping his jeans below.

* * *

MARCO HELD Star and Janna's hands as the trio sat in a circle in the middle of a magic ring drawn in chalk on the floor of Star's ward. "What are we doing here exactly?" He asked.

"We're going to enter Star's mind and break whatever she set up to limit her powers." Janna said.

"What I set up? Why'd I wanna depower myself?" Star asked.

"Sometimes the power you have can be frightening, so you create barriers within your mind that stop you even without realizing it."

"Hey, kinda like Superman!" Marco said, irritating Janna.

"I'd honestly like to leave Sheldon here behind, but I don't know you as much as he does, Star." Janna said.

"We have lived in the same house for four years, so." Star shrugged. "How does this work?"

"Just shut your eyes and focus." Janna said. "I'll guide us in."

Star sighed and she and Marco shut their eyes, allowing Janna to begin chanting a spell that made the symbols on the floor come alight. A runic lock appeared on the door behind them and Janna's voice loudened as he eyes glowed, creating a magical arrow between the trio that fired ribbons of light into their foreheads!

* * *

MARCO INHALED sharply as he walked through the light and he found himself in a park in San Fransokyo, calming down and seeing people roaming around. He squinted as he wondered what was going on when a giant puppy moved past him and fired lasers beams out of its eyes into the sky, causing the entire realm to shift in a psychedelic aurora.

"This's Star's mind alright." Marco noted.

"Huh, it's calmer than I thought it'd be." Janna walked up to him and chuckled. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Marco raised his brow then frowned as he saw that he was dressed in a checked shirt, suspenders and had thick glasses on. "Screw you, Star, this's how you see me!?"

Janna held her sides as she laughed when she realized her hips were much flatter. Confused, she ran her hands on her chest and didn't feel her breasts either. "Huh, I guess she thinks I'm a guy – I can understand that."

Marco grumbled to himself when he saw a massive pillar-like object towering over everything in the distance. "What is that?"

"Whoa, that's my –," Star's voice came from behind them as she appeared and she cut herself off when she realized. "Wait, you're not supposed to see that!" She waved her hand, causing the object to vanish. "Whoa, how'd that happen?"

"This's the realm of your subconscious." Janna turned to the princess and jerked back as she took a look at her. "Well, I haven't seen that in a while."

"Huh?" Star looked at her hands, seeing that there were four of them and she felt her wings flap on her back, realizing she was in her Mewman form. "I guess this's how I see myself."

"You think I'm a nerd, huh? And the shitty nineties types too!" Marco growled.

"Uh, I'm sorry, that's what I think a really smart earth guy looks like."

"You think I'm smart?" Marco smiled slightly

"Alright, let's get down to business." Janna walked up them, grabbing her crotch.

"Quit touching yourself." Marco frowned.

"What? I can't have fun with this? Jeez." Janna pocketed her hands. "Fine, now that we're here, we can get started." She turned to Star. "I don't necessarily know what you're afraid of, but it should manifest itself in here. You need to overcome your fears and accept them in order to access your full power." She held her Adam's apple. "Man, my voice sounds pretty hot."

Star sifted her mind as she understood what she meant, feeling a panic overcome her when suddenly a barrage of dildos came flying at the three out of thin air! "What the!?"

"Oh, come on Star, for real?" Marco yelled as he evaded the projectiles.

"So this's what's on your mind most of the time, huh?" Janna stood calmly as the toys pelted he.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Star said when a giant laser puppy devoured her whole and ran off!

"Star!" Marco called out when a white liquid sprayed over him, making him freak out as he feared the worst when he saw a massive cow on top of him. "Why!" He threw up his hands and a Sumo Wrestler tackled him!

"Star, you need to calm down!" Janna called out as the laser puppy frolicked about. "If you don't get a hold of yourself, we're going to die in here!" She ran toward the dog when a large muscular man grabbed her and ran off. "On second thought, don't calm down just yet!" She smiled as she felt the man's muscles.

"Wait, does that make the guy gay cuz you look like a guy?" Marco asked and the Sumo Wrestler tackled him again. "Come on!"

"Don't ruin this for me!" Janna snapped at him.

* * *

IN THE physical world, Dipper, Pacifica, Finn, Wendy, Jake, Hansel and Brian sat on the steps of a courtyard in the palace grounds, watching people walk past them and gazing upon the city in the distance. They chose to relax and take in the scenery after Lemon left them to check on something and they enjoyed the quiet time they had together chatting when Hansel rose to his feet.

"I'm gonna go out." Hansel said.

"Where? We've only been here a few hours." Pacifica said.

"I need to plot a safe path back home; I can't just sit by and be away from Exterra."

Hansel began to leave and Pacifica nudged Dipper, gaining a groan from him. "I'll come along too."

Hansel glanced at him for a moment and continued walking. "Suit yourself."

Dipper felt the coldness in his voice, but followed him anyway, exiting the palace grounds and leaving the kingdom via the main gate. The cold of the outside quickly made Dipper tense up and he tried to keep up with Hansel who seemed to move faster the further they went. He tried to come up with a conversation after a few minutes of walking, having tried several times in vain, and he became impatient.

"Okay, can you tell me what problem you have with me, man?" Dipper stopped. "We just met, but it feels like you hate me for some reason."

"Well, well, you can read minds too, huh?" Hansel mocked and turned to him. "What next? You're gonna levitate and predict the future?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The Order of Merlin you created has ruined people's lives!" Hansel said. "Yeah, we've saved some because of it, but the lives of many children have been cut short as they're thrust into war the moment they show any affinity for magic and they no longer have normal lives! Everyone in the Guild now is so devout and complaisant to the legends and stories of your battles with Bill Cipher and other cosmic beings that they'll willingly throw their lives away and die just to follow in your footsteps!"

"Now hang on, hang on, **_I_** haven't done anything yet, I just wanna graduate High School." Dipper frowned. "You can't blame me for something I haven't even done yet."

"Well, it's too late for that now, Pines; 'cuz look at the way the world is now. We could've left the earth when we had the chance, but we had to follow your legacy and try to be heroes and look what it's got us. You threw your life and family away and now other people are doing that too."

Dipper frowned as he watched Hansel walk off, sifting his mind as he remembered his deal with Truth. What did he truly sacrifice to get Pacifica back? Troubled by such thoughts, he pocketed his hands and continued on with the older man, not saying a word to him after.

* * *

TOM ROAMED the halls of the palace, feeling a little groggy, and he tried to find the others. He rubbed his neck as he tried to guess where they'd be when a commotion to his left caught his attention. He looked down to a round dusty training ground on the ground below through the pillars in the hallway and he smiled as he saw it, jumping down and flying toward it.

He descended to the grounds and found several people cheering on makeshift stands and looking down a large arena they surrounded. Squeezing through the onlookers, he came up to the railings and watched in awe as two huge hybrid bat vultures swirled around in combat, one spraying ice and the other spiting fire at each other, creating a mist that blew toward the audience. Elated, he jumped over the railing and ran toward the platform where the battle took place when two human guards hovering on light mandalas intercepted him.

"No civilians are allowed here." One guard said. "Only those permitted to train here are allowed in the Strength Pits."

"Oh, come on." Tom whined.

"Hold on …" The other guard squinted at Tom. "His energy signature is impressive. You can join the battle when these two are finished."

"Sweet." Tom grinned then shuddered as he heard a loud crash and a bat/vulture fell off the platform in a battered heap.

Excited, Tom climbed onto the platform and watched as the other creature flew about celebrating its victory and left the arena, looking around and seeing Pacifica, Finn, Wendy, Jake and Brian watching amongst the audience. "Wait, is that Tom?" Jake asked.

"Huh, guess the guy heals up pretty quick." Wendy said.

"You know, I genuinely forgot about him? Like, I've spent nearly no time with him before I ended up here." Pacifica realized.

"Well, he's not exactly charming." Finn shrugged.

The Maestro watched from an elevated stand few feet away from the group and he sat up as he saw Tom and he sensed his energy. He decided to keep an eye on him and a humanoid frog announcer came to the stage. "Lord Maestro and people of the kingdom, we have our first challenger from the audience, a brave soul with glimmering potential who shall face Aquaus, the Lord of the icy sea!"

The announcer frog gestured to his right as a large clownfish with muscular humanoid arms and crab-like legs slid on a rim of ice onto the arena, flipping into the air and landing in a pose that sent the onlookers in an excited frenzy! "Whoever knocks their opponent unconscious or out of the arena is the winner and said winner will wait in the backroom until the finals of the tourna –," the man tried to say when Tom burst past him and punched the fish hard in the gut in a split second, sending him crashing on the ground below!

The audience fell silent in shock as the fish fell unconscious and they cheered excitedly for Tom who cracked his knuckles as he remained standing. "Alright, bring in more guys, this'll be a cakewalk." Tom cocked his neck.

"Uh, but it's not the finals yet." The announcer said.

"Do as he says." The Maestro cut him off with a booming voice. "I shall allow it."

"Why, of course!" The speaker said and yelled to the nearby guards who stood by the doors leading to the platform. "Bring in three more fighters!"

The soldiers glanced at each other in confusion and slammed the buttons adjacent to the doors, allowing three armored humanoid creatures – an eagle, lizard and a warrior made of gum –, into the arena. The battlers eyed Tom curiously as they got onto the platform, circling him and drawing out rusty enchanted blades and shields.

The lizard roared and dashed at Tom with a swing of his blade, cutting into the boy's flesh as he simply stood in place! The reptile froze in shock and the boy drove a hard fist into his midsection, drawing out spit as the monster nearly threw up and Tom kicked him in his side, sending him flying onto the ground and off the platform!

The audience grew more excited at this, but Finn frowned and looked closely.

The gum man shoots his arm out at Tom, turning it to liquid, and Tom punches right through the sludge, ignoring it as it burned his arm, and he fired an energy ball at the creature as his fist met his face, knocking him out of the arena! The eagle, panicking, simply shot down at him and Tom teleported behind him, cracking his leg over its head and smashing it onto the arena floor!

The audience was arrested in excitement as they watched and erupted in cheers as the bird fell limply and went unconscious. Finn frowned and moved toward the railing. "Something's off with him."

"What do you mean? He won." Wendy said.

"That's my point." He said as he jumped over into the arena.

"Huh?"

Finn walked toward the platform and the guards came down to stop him when they saw the Maestro wave the adventurer in, giving way as he went up and met Tom. "Tom! I challenge you to a fight." Finn said.

"What?" Tom turned to him.

"What is he thinking? Has he seen how strong he is?" Pacifica freaked out amongst the audience.

"I want to see how good you really are." Finn took a fighting stance. "Bring it."

Tom laughed. "Don't cry when I beat you down."

Finn scoffed as Tom flew toward him and he sidestepped at the last second, grabbing his neck and slamming him onto the ground. "Do you think you can beat me like that?" Finn said as he pinned him down.

Tom growled and threw him off, frowning as the blonde man flipped through the air and landed deftly behind him, bouncing around and mocking him as he shadowboxed. Enraged, Tom threw a barrage of energy balls at Finn and the hero jumped over them, running on air with the charms on his boots, and kicking him in the face!

Tom shook his head and rushed at him with wild kicks and punches coated in red energy, only hitting the air as Finn evaded all his shots and kicked him in the gut, making him skid back. Tom roared as his anger boiled, causing the earth to shake beneath his feet and Finn threw a pendant at Tom that shot out metallic whips that wrapped around him and bound him in place!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you were more powerful than that, McCarthy." Finn chuckled.

Tom's eyes twitched as he tugged at the reins and he yelled in rage, his energy manifesting in a powerful aura that shattered the binds and cracked the earth beneath him. Finn became serious as he saw this and he drew out his 4D Sword from his backpack, waiting for him to attack when Tom suddenly vanished.

Tom appeared behind Finn, ready to attack when the air around him suddenly shifted like glass and he saw reflections of himself around him, making him freeze in confusion. "When will this finally sink in, Tom?" Finn's voice echoed all around him. "You can't defeat me."

Tom's energy rose and burst out of him violently, shattering the glass around him and returning him to the Third Dimension as he ran toward Finn who awaited him from across the arena. His energy surged violently and he threw a punch at him when he met the Maestro's hand as he jumped between them and caught him, sending out shockwaves that knocked everyone around them off their feet!

Tom breathed heavily as he felt The Maestro completely overpower him, his aura receding as the giant stood over him. "Alright, that's enough." The Maestro said. "Focus on your breath and calm down."

Tom began to pant and his aura disappeared, leaving him weak-kneed as he fell to the ground and panted. Sheathing his blade, Finn walked past the two and exited the platform. "You're fighting like you're afraid, Tom – this isn't you."

The Maestro watched Finn leave and turned to Tom who began to shiver on the ground. "Let's talk."

* * *

MARCO YELLED as he fell through a vortex made out of giant tongues, closing his mouth as he felt their saliva lather over him! 'This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real!' he repeated in his mind as he went down the endless abyss when he suddenly fell to the ground in the middle of a cave. Realizing that he was in a different location, he got to his feet and looked around.

"Uh, Star?" Marco asked, his voice echoing as he walked down the tunnel and came up to a large locked door with magical symbols on its edges. "What's this?"

"We're inside my brain right now." Star's voice came as she appeared beside him in her normal form. "This's where I locked the spell book away."

"Wait, the spell book is in your brain!?"

"I put it here so I could access advanced spells whenever I wanted." Star said. "But after a while, I couldn't access it anymore. The only higher level spells are bits and pieces my connection to the Valar allow me, but that's it."

"Oh, come on!" Janna whined as she fell from the roof of the cave, angrily getting to her feet afterward. "Shit, I was about to read an ancient demonology book, but 'no', you had to pull me out of it!"

"Ugh, who cares, let's just get this crap over with." Marco groaned.

"Well, I will never fret, because I have achieved one of my ultimate fantasies!" Janna pointed to the sky. "To become a man!"

Marco raised his brow and turned to Star. "Star, please finish this already."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Star waved her hand, turning Janna back to normal.

"Aw." Janna complained.

"We're in my brain right now and this's where I put my spell book so I could access high level magic easily, but I've been locked out of it." Star said. "What should I do?"

"Well, I think you already know what you should do Star." Janna said. "You need to come to terms with what you're afraid of."

Star looked at Janna then at Marco, sighing. "I guess I'm afraid of all the responsibility that's been thrust upon me. It was hard enough learning that I'd become 'Queen of Mewni' in my twenties and I'd need to find a husband, but now having the responsibility of protecting the entire multiverse from being destroyed by Nightmare's become too much for me." She smiled at the two. "But I love you Marco and Janna, I love my friends and I love Mewni and if I have to make sacrifices to protect that, then I'll do it."

Janna bit her lip and Marco gave a sly smile as he saw her. "Are you gonna cry?"

"No, I'm not." Janna wiped a tear.

Star took a deep breath. "I'm ready to do what it takes to protect my friends."

Star looked to the locked door and felt an energy swirling within her, the hearts on her cheeks coming alight as the symbols on the door came alive as well. The chains shattered and the door opened to reveal a light that consumed the two!

* * *

BACK IN Star's room, the magical arrow snapped and the three fell back on the ground as they regained consciousness, getting back up and looking around the room to see that nothing much had changed. Star raised her hand and her wand appeared in her grasp, bringing a smile to her face as new symbols appeared on the rim around the star-shaped center.

"Woo! I got my powers back!" Star cheered in excitement.

"Man, that was a rush." Janna sat back. "Damn, your mind is just as wild as I thought."

"Uh, Marco, I-I'm sorry you nearly got hit with the, uh, heh ..." Star laughed awkwardly.

"I am **_never_** going in your room again." Marco backed away from her.

"Well, I'm drained." Janna stretched out.

"Yeah, seriously." Star dismissed her wand and sat back, a silence filling the room. "You wanna see what the others are doing?"

* * *

THE MAESTRO walked up to the top of a grassy hill in the valley surrounding the kingdom, turning back to Tom who looked around in distress. Sighing, he looked around. "I won't question on how you got this power, but I can tell that it's no ordinary strength."

"You're not?" Tom asked in surprise.

"I know what it means to harbor dangerous power; it can be overwhelming."

"I didn't mean to go all out like that; I could've killed my friend." Tom explained. "It's just that most of my power was sealed off recently and I'm afraid of what'd happen if I'm not strong anymore. How'd I protect my friends? … There's so much I've seen and their lives are at stake even if things went back to normal. What am I if I don't have this power?"

"The first thing you must realize is that you can't put the weight of the world on your shoulders, no matter how strong you might be; you only do what you can." The Maestro turned to him. "But your true power isn't in your physical abilities, but in your mind; what you do with what you have. In order to truly achieve this, you need to control your anger and not let it consume you. If your anger consumes you, everything will be lost."

Tom thought this over. "Then teach me, show me how to control it."

* * *

DIPPER FOLLOWED Hansel from a distance as he checked his scanners when he heard the hum of a vehicle come close, becoming tense and pulling Dipper down, hiding behind a nearby rock. He looked out and saw Time Baby's assault vehicles on patrol. "This's bad." Dipper said.

"We're not that far from the Maestro's realm; they're figuring out where we are!" Hansel said. "We have to get out of –,"

A cold suddenly filled the realm and shivers went up the spines of the two as they realized what that meant, looking behind them and seeing five Vasto Lorde teleporting into the area in the far distance!

"Oh man …"

* * *

A/N: That chapter ended up longer than I expected, but I'm happy with what we've got because I decided to give the writing a bit more time and focus than I have been lately. Now that the Mewman princess has her powers settled with, we'll go on a more Star-oriented journey in the next chapter!

So, what do you think about the story thus far? Did you like the Time Generals and the inclusion of different lore mixed in with the crossover we already have? Please leave any thoughts you have in a REVIEW because it really helps me get motivated to keep writing and don't forget to follow/favorite so you don't miss the next update (which will be sooner than a month, I promise).

Thanks for reading!


	5. Father Time

**Father Time**

DIPPER'S EYES thinned, focusing on the five Vasto Lorde in the distance while his mind filled with questions of how the Time Baby Force had followed them. If they were this thorough in their searching, would they find Exterra the next time they came across them? They had to be more careful from now on.

"How'd they find us?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know." Hansel answered. "If they used a tracker, magical or otherwise, the barrier around the kingdom would've detected it."

"So, what do we do now?"

Hansel looked at the assault vehicles on patrol behind them. "We gotta warn the others." He produced a black stone inscribed with Norn runes from his pocket when a Vasto Lorde turned its gaze to them! "They spotted us!"

The Hollow roared and flew toward the three, drawing its Zanpakutou blade and charging reiatsu energy through the weapon when Hansel quickly ran his fingers across the symbols on the stone, causing it to emit a light that swallowed them and teleported them away at the last second! The beast crashed on the rocky earth and looked around angrily, turning to the Time Baby soldiers nearby who noticed what'd happened.

* * *

"I HAVE met another like you before, but his power had already consumed his mind." The Maestro told Tom as he stood with him on the hill near the palace. "I will teach you everything you need to know so you do not meet the same fate."

"Wait, you met someone else like me?" Tom asked.

The Maestro tried to answer when a bright light suddenly shone in midair before them and Hansel and Dipper appeared. "Hansel?" The Maestro raised his brow.

"Whoa, I guess Lemon was right when it said it'd take you wherever the Maestro was." Hansel chuckled and pocketed the stone, getting to his feet.

"Dipper? What's going on?" Tom moved up to them.

"We're in trouble; Time Baby's Forces are getting closer." Dipper said.

"Wait, what? How'd they find us already? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Tom frowned, then raised his brow. "Right? How's does time move again in the future?"

"They've got five Vasto Lorde with them; they know we're here." Hansel said to the Maestro.

The Maestro frowned, looking at the barrier that surrounded the kingdom. "We could intercept their forces before they got here, but the Vasto Lorde will be a problem." He thought for a bit. "No, a confrontation would only confirm their suspicions and draw in the Time Generals – we'll have to move the kingdom to another location."

"Wait, you can **_move_** the kingdom?" Tom asked.

"My friend Thor helped me build this place long ago and its Asgardian magic and Home World technology allows us to move anywhere we want to." The Maestro walked off. "You and your friends should return to Exterra before we leave."

"Wait, what about you training me?"

"We'd have to reschedule that." The Maestro said.

"No, you don't understand; I'm not from this timeline and I don't know what else might happen or if we'd meet here again." Tom said. "We can't reschedule."

The Maestro stopped and looked at the boy, seeing the determination in his eyes. He tried to think.

* * *

STAR, JANNA and Marco hurried through the halls of the palace after being summoned by the Maestro, entering the throne room and finding Pacifica, Dipper, Tom, Mary, Finn, Wendy, Jake, Hansel, Brian, and The Maestro discussing with each other. "What happened?" Star asked.

"Did we open a portal to a demonic dimension?" Janna asked excitedly.

"Why would we do that?" Marco raised his brow.

"What? Nobody else practices occult rituals in their spare time?" Janna looked around, seeing confusion on the others' faces. "Huh, weird."

"Time Baby's Forces have found us, so we're heading back to Exterra." Hansel said.

"Man, these guys are persistent." Finn crossed his arms. "Kinda like when I tried breaking up with my ex."

"Which one? 'Cuz there's a lot of 'em." Jake said.

"Hmm, I think it was –," Finn tried to say when he saw Wendy staring at him. "Uh, none, there was none."

"Man, where is Lemon already? We can't wait until they start attacking the gates." Hansel crossed his arms and frowned.

"She has taken longer than I'd anticipated." The Maestro said.

"Heh, sorry, guys!" Lemon called as she rushed into the room carrying a large bag and she tripped. "Heh, sorry." She dusted herself off. "I was looking for something I hid in my room a while ago, but someone gave it away!"

"Oh, sorry, I'd given your room to the Nightmare Nurse; she'd needed somewhere to practice some spells since you've been gone for a while." The Maestro rubbed his head awkwardly.

"You know I don't like Asa." Lemon frowned. "She always leaves everything in a mess and ruins my enchantments."

"Yeah, could we pick it up here; we don't have all day." Hansel interrupted them. "What is it you were looking for?"

"It's a transportation spell I prepared a while ago since we can't travel between dimensions because of the cosmos' decay, but I never got to use it." Lemon drew out a scroll and rolled it out on the floor, displaying a dense magic wheel that was cut into the fabric. "It takes a while to recover its potency, but it's exactly what we need."

Lemon produced a spray can from the bag and dropped it on the floor by accident. She laughed awkwardly as Finn and Jake gave her weird looks and she picked up the can quickly and applied it on the scroll, painting the cutout wheel onto the floor beneath. Rolling the scroll back up, she repacked the bag and held her hand forward, casting as spell that caused the magic wheel to emit a gentle beam of light that reached toward the ceiling!

"Alright, step right in and we'll go back to Exterra." Lemon said.

"Your ingenuity is fantastic." The Maestro said. "I remember a time when you never had an affinity for magic at all."

"Well, look where I got my never-give-up attitude from." Lemon smirked and the giant gave her a warm smile.

"I hope we can actually hang out next time." Brian said, walking through the portal. "Maybe you can beat me at arm wrestling, bruh."

"Sure." The Maestro laughed.

Dipper watched as the others went through the gateway one by one, Lemon and Pacifica being the last to go through, when he saw Tom and Mary standing where they were. "You're not coming?" He asked.

"I've gotta learn how to master my powers." Tom said. "I got them sealed off, but they could still take over if I can't control my anger."

"And I'm not leaving without him." Mary said.

Dipper nodded and headed into the gateway. "Don't push your family away like your future self and Ford did, Pines." The Maestro said, stopping Dipper. "It's not worth it if you still lose everyone in the end."

Dipper's brows furrowed as he took in the giant's words, slowly stepping into the portal.

* * *

DIPPER STEPPED out of the light and entered the Control Room in the Order of Merlin's base in Exterra, finding the others there roaming about. Brian moved up to the controls and checked the security cameras, sighing with relief. "Well, looks like everything's the same as we left it." He looked at the large magical sundial in the middle of the city outside. "And we haven't been gone too long either."

"That's awesome." Lemon said as she moved up to the controls, a bag of Cheetos in hand, and checked on the different surveillance feeds.

"Bruh, you're getting crumbs all over the controls." Brian nudged her aside.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna spill on 'em or anything." Lemon put her hand on her hip in anger, spilling Cheetos all over the controls. "Heh, sorry." Brian deadpanned.

"What're we gonna do about these Time Baby guys by the way?" Jake sat by a window. "We've gotta figure a way to get to our time and they might kill us before we do."

"Wait, we can't just abandon these people." Finn frowned.

"Oh, great, here he goes again." Jake grumbled.

"Come on, Jake, these people's world has fallen apart, we can't just leave them like this." Finn said. "We can only leave once we've helped put time back together."

Jake groaned. "Y'know, you don't have to make a compelling argument **_all_** the time."

"Well, how're we gonna do that exactly?" Marco asked.

"I told you, the plan is to defeat Time Baby." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Wendy corrected. "Time Baby's goons kicked Star's ass a few hours ago and she's one of the strongest ones among us; going after Time Baby would be suicide at this point."

"It's not like we're just gonna fight him face to face; we'd come up with a plan."

"But how can we be sure defeating Time Baby would automatically fix things?" Dipper said. "We'd still need to find a solution to time stopping."

"Wait, I thought you're the idea guy." Marco said.

"Well, I'm just as lost as you are here."

Star sifted her mind. "We should find Father Time!"

"Wait, we can just report Time Baby to his dad? Why didn't anyone think of that?" Wendy chuckled. "Shit, I wonder if Mother Time would give him a time out."

"No, not like Time Baby's dad, I mean **_the_** Father Time." Star stepped forward. "A while back, I accidentally froze time and he helped me put it back together. I wouldn't want to mess with time again, but if anyone would know how to fix it, it'd be him. Or maybe I should see Omnitraxus Prime." She thought for a bit. "Well, they're in the same place, so let's go find them."

"That's perfect!" Lemon cheered and hugged her tightly. "I knew Dipper's friends would be amazing."

"Pfft, please." Hansel crossed his arms.

"C'mon, quit hatin', bruh." Brian nudged the shorter man who remained sour.

"How're we gonna get there though? Inter-dimensional portals shouldn't work anymore." Pacifica said.

"Well, I just so happen to have gotten a power boost." Star conjured her wand. "The cosmos might be distorted now, but I bet the Valar can help me get to his realm."

Hansel sighed. "We don't have many options, so go on ahead." He walked up to the others. "Star, Marco, Janna, Dipper, Pacifica and Lemon, you go and see Father Time. The rest of you can help out around here with the refugees we keep."

"Alright, no problem." Wendy shrugged.

"Okay, here we go!" Star summoned a portal and jumped right in without a second thought.

"I swear, if we end up in Star's mind again…" Marco grumbled as he went through.

"Hey, does Star do any occult rituals in her spare time?" Janna asked as she followed.

"Well, these guys are weird." Pacifica said.

"Yup." Dipper nodded.

Brian crossed his arms as Lemon went in last and the portal closed behind the group, raising his brow as he got a call on his ear comm. "What up, bruh?" He listened to the person on the other end. "Shit, not them too."

"What happened?" Hansel asked.

"Owen's team on the food supply run hasn't returned yet." Brian said. "That'd be the third group that hasn't returned from a mission this month."

"How'd that happen?" Finn walked up to him.

"We don't know, but some of our members have gone missing during supply runs or when they've gone to save people from Time Baby's forces." Brian explained. "What makes this strange is that it's in safe zones, so they wouldn't be caught in temporal tears or anything."

"Then we've gotta go find them!" Finn clenched his fist. "Where'd the most recent disappearances happen?"

"Oh, c'mon, man, let's take the day off at least." Jake said. "The others are on their own mission, this could be our chance to relax."

"No, I think we should save them."

"Wait, you agree with him? But, you're normally on my side." Jake whined.

Wendy shrugged. "He's rubbing off on me."

"Happy to see that you're so eager. C'mon, let's go." Brian smiled and walked on, turning to Hansel. "Ya coming, bruh?"

"I'll just keep watch." Hansel said.

"I could always count on ya." Brian chuckled and left the room with Finn, Wendy and Jake.

Hansel looked around the room as he was left on his own and he sat before the control panel, looking at the security cameras around the underground town. He huffed. "This's boring."

* * *

STAR'S PORTAL opened in a dark hallway, spitting out Marco, Dipper, Pacifica and Janna who ran out of it as milk splattered out of the gateway! "What the heck was that?" Pacifica asked as she stopped.

"We ended up in Star's mind again." Marco panted and jumped back as milk splashed on the floor.

"Why was there a giant cow in there?" Dipper asked.

"I think it might be better not to ask." Marco frowned.

"Man, I miss being a guy." Janna said.

"You're a guy?" Pacifica raised her brow.

Star fell out of the portal covered in saliva and rolled to a stop, laughing as the gateway closed behind her. "Guess the puppies are real hungry, huh?" She got up and waved her hand, evaporating the spit off her body. "Okay, let's keep going."

Lemon and the others followed the princess as she moved on, Marco being the furthest behind, taking in the ancient architecture around them and the series of clocks floated in the open roof above that showed the stars above, realizing that they were in a large tower of sorts. "This is amazing …" Lemon's eyes lit up with wonder.

"Is this the realm of Father Time?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, though I don't remember this castle being here." Star said. "Father Time? Omnitraxus Prime? Where are you guys?" She called out, her echo being the only reply. "Aren't they here?"

"Yeah, I don't think they'd hear you in such a massive place like this, Star." Marco said. "Man, that guy was weird.

"Hold on, if you were able to stop time before, couldn't you just reverse the mess we're in, Star?" Pacifica asked.

"We harness energy from the cosmos to manipulate reality when we cast spells." Dipper began. "Very few are imbued with the energy itself, so it's highly likely Star did that on accident."

"Uh, yeah, I was gonna say it like that." Star chuckled nervously when they came up to an opening that led outside. "Hey, maybe we can search this place a little better if we split up."

"I don't think it'd be such a good idea." Dipper said as he and the others followed her outside.

Star scoffed and looked around, exploring the vast land and frowning as the clocks that normally floated around were now in pieces that were scattered about. Dipper and the others felt tension in the air as they saw the destroyed land that spread around them, seeing planets in the distance half-broken into asteroids that were frozen in motion.

"Man, how can we fix any of this?" Marco looked around.

"It doesn't look like we can." Janna said.

"Now, now, let's not panic or anything." Star said, panic slowly filling her tone. "When we find Father Time and Omnitraxus Prime, everything will be fixed." She looked forward and bumped into something that nearly made her fall over. "What the –," She gasped.

"No way …" Marco's eyes widened in horror.

Dipper and the others stopped in place as they stood before the Wheel of Time that was in a broken pile that was slowly turning into black dust! Star moved slowly through rubble, shocked at what she saw when she saw the corpses of the Time Hamsters laying on the ground, each of whom had black burns across their sides!

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"This is the Wheel of Progress … or was …" Star placed her hand on a quarter of the wheel that remained standing. "This's the reason time stopped moving."

Marco moved up to the Hamsters and stared at their corpses, which hadn't seemed to have decayed at all. "Someone attacked this place, but who?"

Dipper joined the two as they investigated the remains when a black ghoul rose from the earth and clawed at him, almost hacking off his foot as he quickly jumped out of the way! The ghost studied the group with pallid white eyes hidden behind a dark tattered cloak that covered its frail body, only allowing for its thin withered arms with sharp claws to stick out as it hovered in the air.

The others backed away, Star drawing her wand, and tensed up as more of such shadowy beings appeared around them, causing everything they went over to decay rapidly! "Uh, what are those things?" Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but they're most likely the ones that wrecked this place." Dipper opened Journal 4.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not fighting ghosts." Lemon backed up.

"What? I thought you fight weird shit all the time." Janna said.

"Well, Brian and Hansel do the fighting, I'm just support."

"Then what the heck are you doing here?" Janna raised her brow.

"I dunno, I wanted to see the Legendary Dipper at work!" Lemon backed up further.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for this!" Star spun around and raised her wand to the sky. "Warnicorn Stampede!" She summoned an army of Warnicorns that charged forth!

The mystic unicorns rode onward toward the Wraiths and a ghoul among them flew right through them, turning half of them into dust that shrank and vanished into nothingness! The other beasts panicked and ran off when another ghost slammed its withered hand on the ground, spreading a black pall across the earth that caught up to the creatures and disintegrated them as well!

"My Warnicorns!" Star cried out, her eyes glowing in rage.

"No, Star, we gotta get outta here!" Marco held her hand back. "I don't think we should fight these guys."

"Why?" Star glared at him.

"Well, we –," Marco tried to say when Dipper ran past him. "Dipper, stop!"

Dipper raised his hand and summoned a transmutation circle made of light before him, causing the ground before him to break up and shape into glowing daggers that shot at the ghouls! The Wraiths took the projectiles nonchalantly however, the rocks turning to nothingness upon contact with them, and they flew toward them!

"Everyone, hang on!" Dipper said, clapping his hands together, causing the ground beneath them to cut out into a plate of rock that hovered in the air and carried them off!

Lemon stumbled and fell back as the platform sped through the air and Star looked back to see the phantoms quickly catching up to them! "Sonic dragon head!" She cried, brandishing her wand and summoning a disembodied floating blue dragon head that spewed out a gust of wind that propelled the earth saucer forward at rapid speeds, leaving the ghosts in the distance!

"Wait, Star, the platform's gonna shatter at this speed!" Dipper said.

"The platform's gonna what? I can't hear you over the dragon head propelling the platform so fast it'd shatter!" Star yelled when the rock broke apart beneath her!

The plate of earth shattered in midair, flinging Dipper, Pacifica, Marco, Janna, Star and Lemon toward the tower nearby! Reacting quickly, Star waved her wand and conjured fluffy pillows beneath the four, cushioning their fall as they crashed into the building!

The Mewman groaned as she got to her feet, seeing the others recuperating near her and realizing that they'd fallen into a large hall. She moved onward, wondering what to do next when she saw Father Time lying on the floor up ahead! "Father Time!" She ran toward the old man.

"Whoa, we found him?" Marco quickly stood up, when he saw the man in question. "Oh man, Star …"

The princess came up to the elderly man, her bright smile quickly fading as she saw that he was lying motionless. Fear gripped her as it hit her, her hand shakily touching his shoulder and turning him over to see a large black gash across his chest! "No, no, no …"

"What's going on?" Dipper moved up to her.

"Oh, God." Pacifica saw the body as she came up to Dipper.

"He's dead." Star said finally.

* * *

FINN'S EYES darted back and forth, studying the crowd as he, Brian, Jake and Wendy roamed a dirty market place filled with people who hastily moved about, some injured and disheveled and others swiftly swindling people that weren't paying attention. Several weapons, rare creatures and artifacts were on display on shaky stands all around and the marketers and passersby gave the adventurer weird looks as they went past him, only affirming his suspicions.

"This place is full of criminals and hooligans." Finn growled.

"Yeah, no shit." Wendy said, pushing aside a small boy that tried to snatch her phone.

"This place kinda reminds me of the City of Thieves." Jake said.

"Ooh, it makes my blood boil." Finn reached for his sword. "So much crime, justice needing to be carried out."

"Well, not all the stuff here was stolen." Brian said. "Okay, most of it is, but we buy some of our gear here and we use it to save people, so it's not all bad." Finn eyed him suspiciously. "Now, we need to figure out what could've happened to the operatives when they got here –,"

A scuffle nearby interrupted Brian as he spoke and the four looked forward to see two men grabbing a woman and dragging her onto a bike. Brian frowned at this, wondering what the marketers were doing just staring at the kidnapping happening right in front of them.

"Hey, stop right there!" Finn reached for his sword.

"Wait!" Brian held him back, recognizing the insignia on one of the kidnappers' shoulders.

"What? I have to stop this."

"We can't interfere yet." Brian frowned. "The Essex Corporation has returned."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"They're an association of mad scientists that experiment on mutants." Brian said. "I thought we'd shut them down before."

"Then we should stop them!" Finn said.

"We will, but we should find out where they're going first." Brian held him back when he saw the two men riding off. "Shit, they're getting away!"

"I got this!" Jake said, getting on all fours and transforming.

Shape-shifting into a large lizard, Jake slithered underneath Brian, Finn and Wendy and ran into the next row in the marketplace, following the two men on a motorcycle from behind the stands adjacent. The two kidnappers rode into the surrounding desert and stopped at a rise where four other riders were parked by a large ship that was preparing to take off.

Jake came to a stop by a hill and let the others off, turning back to his normal form and looking out to the kidnappers who were loading people into the aircraft. "I wonder how many people are in there." He said.

"So, what's the plan, Brian?" Wendy asked.

"We need to get onto that ship somehow without being spotted." Brian said. "If we came with a jet, it'd be easier to follow them, but –,"

"Leave her alone!" Finn screamed as he ran toward the kidnappers.

"What the?" Wendy raised her brow.

"Finn, what're you –," Brian tried to say when he saw Finn's bag on the ground along with the charms he had on his boots and gauntlets. "What is he doing?"

Finn ran toward the riders who drew out sound wave blasters and fired at him, failing to hit him as he zigzagged out of the way and punched down one of the men. Finn turned to attack the others when a man came from the ship behind him and struck him with a Taser rod, knocking him out!

"Finn, hang on!" Wendy got up and Jake held her back.

"Wait, let him go." Jake said.

"What? What if they kill him?"

"Trust him; he knows what he's doing."

Wendy frowned and looked on as the men loaded Finn and some other people onto the ship, getting their bikes on as well and taking off. Jake looked on as the ship flew away and he drew out a rock from his pocket that was tied to a piece of Finn's hair.

* * *

STAR STOOD over the body of Father Time that lay before her, her mind filled with grief and confusion, wondering how he died. Marco, Janna, Dipper and Pacifica remained behind the princess who had been silent for a while and Lemon stood by the windows of the room, trying to look out for the Wraiths that'd chased them.

"Star, are you okay?" Marco finally moved up to her.

"What happened here?" Star said simply. "Was it Time Baby?"

"I don't think so." Dipper said. "I collected some samples from Time Baby when I time travelled with Mabel a year or so ago and the energy here doesn't match."

"Well, what do we do now?" Pacifica asked. "Is there someone else could help us since Father Time's dead?"

"Hey, what about Omnitraxus Prime?" Marco asked. "He could help, right?"

"If he was here, he'd have shown up already." Star said. "We're on our own, I think."

"The Wheel of Progress is broken!" Janna said.

"Uh, yeah, we saw that earlier." Lemon said, eating a bag of chips.

"No, no, the Wheel of Progress is broken!"

"We heard you, Janna." Marco said, bewildered. "What're you getting at?"

"If time was truly frozen, we wouldn't be moving at all right now." Janna said. "In fact, our timeline would be affected too, wouldn't it? So, Father Time couldn't be dead."

"Time does ripple, so something like this would erode the timeline." Dipper said. "But, what about Time Baby? He's still alive."

"Exactly, which means both of them need to be alive for time to remain balanced and both would need to die if time is completely destroyed." Janna said.

"Yeah, Omnitraxus told me he presides over space time, so it means there're multiple beings that help keep time in balance." Star said. "We still have a chance to bring Father Time back."

"And how do we do that?" Pacifica asked.

Janna sifted her mind and walked around, looking at the building's designs and stopping as she saw symbols etched onto the wall in the back of the room. "There! That might help." She ran toward it.

"What?" Dipper looked at the wall she went up too and saw nothing. "What're you talking about?"

Janna stopped before the symbols and raised her hand, sensing the energy flowing through them. "Unveil what has been concealed." (Delaecnoc Neeb Sah Tahw Lievnu)

Pacifica, Dipper, Star, Marco and Lemon went up to Janna as the wall before her began to glow and a mural slowly flickered into view! "Whoa …" Marco said in awe.

Dipper looked closely at the ancient depiction, seeing blurred and distorted images on the painting, and he drew out his Grimoire from his pocket. Scanning the mural with the glass compass, he scrolled on the screen and saw a translated version of the image in it. He looked closely at the circular mural which was drawn like a clock, seeing images on each point of it with Father Time riding the Wheel of Progress pulled by the Time Hamsters then the last image being the Hamsters pulling Father Time onto a large Stardial.

"What does it say?" Pacifica moved up to Dipper.

"The mural depicts the life cycle of Father Time and shows how to revive him!" Dipper smiled. "It says a Stardial that bridges the 3rd and 4th Dimensional planes is the way to bring him back!"

"Heh, told ya he wasn't really dead." Janna said.

"Well, let's take him there." Marco said, turning to the corpse then stopping in place. "Uh, how **_do_** we take him there though?"

"Rainbow Dash Blast!" Star took three stances, pointing her wand to the east then the west, and swiped her wand downward, calling upon a rainbow portal on the ground that spat out a large Pegasus!

The glowing creature neighed and soared through the air, descending gracefully before Father Time and whipping her hair, dismissing the glow only to realize what was before her. "Ah, a corpse!" Rainbow Dash jerked back, nearly falling over. "Ugh, Star, why'd you summon me again?! I'm supposed to maintain the weather of Ponyville." She frowned and looked around. "And what's going on here anyway?"

"Sorry, Rainbow, I didn't wanna lift that guy." Star dismissed her wand. "For some reason, he's heavy even if I use telepathy."

Rainbow Dash frowned at her then huffed, moving up to Father Time. "You owe me, Butterfly."

"Thanks, girlfriend!" Star said gleefully, annoying the Pegasus."

Janna raised her brow as the Pegasus picked up the corpse, and she turned to Star. "That a friend of Ponyhead or something?"

"No, but she's a princess I met one time." Star said. "Now, let's go and bring Father Time back to li –,"

The doors flew open suddenly and the Wraiths from before burst through, freaking out Rainbow Dash who flew behind Star. "Hey, you never said we'd have to fight here!" She frowned.

"Actually, we're not supposed to fight these guys!" Star conjured her wand again, shifting to a stance and casting her wand to the ground. "Jellycake Bounce House!"

Energy burst out of the baton, forming into a gigantic bounce house forged out of cake beneath her, Rainbow Dash, Dipper, Pacifica, Marco, Lemon and Janna, flinging them high into the air and out of the roof-less building! Hurtling through the air, the Mewman spun around and stretched out in a flashy pose, painting a crescent moon in the air before her. "Lunar Space Dragon!" She cried, summoning a massive beast out of moonlight beneath them that caught them and flew off and blinding speeds!

"Oh no, I hate flying." Lemon covered her mouth, getting queasy.

"Aw, he's so cute." Janna rubbed the beast's sparkling scales.

"How do you know it's a he?" Marco asked.

"Gender's a societal construct, so I determine what gender anything is, Tiabeanie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey, Dipper, where're we supposed to go?" Star called out, laughing as she was rocked on the dragon's neck.

"Actually, we're gonna miss it if we go any faster, so just slow down a bi –," Dipper tried to say when a wraith flew through the dragon's heart and came out the other side, causing the creature to wither into black dust mid-flight!

"Oh, crap!" Pacifica cried.

The group fell haplessly towards a large circular dome on the ground below, a fall that'd instantly kill them as Dipper tried to calculate how to stop their velocity as he flipped through Journal 4. Star reacted quicker however and cast her wand aside, raising her hand to the sky and slowing the others down with a telepathic force and fazing them through the building!

Inside however, they immediately crashed on the floor, Rainbow Dash catching herself midair and laying Father Time on the ground. "What the heck was that, Star?" Marco frowned as he pulled himself up.

"Heh, sorry, my magic is more on summoning, so I'm kinda bad at the other stuff." Star said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go, Star." Rainbow Dash said.

"What? Come on, it's only been a couple minutes." Star got to her feet.

"No, I don't wanna mess with Time Wraiths, I'm gone." Rainbow said, vanishing.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Star called out and huffed. "What're Time Wraiths?"

"That's what they were." Dipper realized. "Man, I knew they seemed familiar."

"What? This's when you guys are realizing this?" Pacifica asked.

"What are they?" Janna asked.

"Time Wraiths are cosmic phenomena that erase anything that messes with the timeline in massive detrimental ways." Lemon explained. "They appear very rarely and they're no joke. They can erase anything from existence, so it's best we just stay away from them."

Star finally took a look around the blue room and saw feeds from various star systems being projected via screens that lined the walls. At the center of the room was a massive Stardial that stood at the foot of a large pathway that led outside into space. She looked at the opening and immediately jerked back as the twisted, contorted view of the other realm overwhelmed her.

"This's the Stardial from the mural." Dipper referred to the Grimoire.

"Perfect! Then let's get started." Janna said.

Star conjured her wand and levitated Father Time onto the Stardial, stepping back as the circuits and symbology on the machine came on. She watched as the dial began to spin slowly when a loud bang from the outside jolted her, turning her attention to the main entrance where the Time Wrath's moans could be heard from outside!

"They're here!" Marco cried out.

"Hold the door!" Dipper opened the Journal and summoned a metallic wall that sped onward and slammed onto the door. "Star, Janna and I will start the ritual!"

"We're on it." Pacifica said, running toward the wall with Marco and Lemon.

Dipper pulled out the Grimoire and referred to the scans again, coming up to the Stardial alongside Star and Janna. "Okay, how do we do this?" Star asked.

Dipper read the mural and huffed. "This looks a little difficult, though." He said. "It says we're supposed to invoke the name of Time of the Endless to make this work."

"We're supposed to draw on the power of an Endless?" Star's brows bulged in surprise.

"What's an Endless?" Janna asked.

"They're extremely powerful entities that preside over an aspect of reality itself and are second only to God Himself in cosmic power and authority." Dipper explained. "At least according to the Wizard Merlin and I don't think he'd lie."

"God's real?" Janna raised her brow.

"Ha, I knew it!" Marco said from the door.

"Shut up, Marco!" Janna yelled.

"Heh, I knew God existed, but whether I believe in Him or not is another thing." Star said then sighed. "Alright, Dipper, you've read the mural." She stepped back. "Tell us how the ritual goes."

"Alright, just follow my lead." Dipper said, putting the Grimoire on the floor before him.

Dipper held his hand forward and shut his eyes, focusing on the energy around him and causing a wind to blow up from beneath him, Janna and Star as power rose around them! The birthmark on his forehead came aglow and he opened his eyes, holding his hand to the ground and summoning a magical circle made of light on the floor with symbols that began to oscillate! Flicking his hand, he projected the words of the spell in the air for the others to see.

"From the dawn of the First Day till the dusk of the Last Day, you watch over us all among your Heavenly Brethren." Dipper, Janna and Star chanted together. "Your hand guides the streams of time, the pendulum shifting and ordaining when we are born and when we will die. And now we call upon your power to bring forth one of your servants from the clutches of Death, we call upon you, Time of the Endless–,"

A loud blast shook the entire room as a beam of light burst through the wall and crashed near Dipper, Janna and Star, knocking them off their feet and stopping the ritual! The dust slowly settled and Dipper quickly got to his feet, pulling out Journal Number 4 when he saw a tall figure rising from the haze, recognizing the clothing they wore.

"Oh come on." He frowned.

Stepping out of the dust, a seven-foot-tall bald man with pitch black skin and white eyes revealed himself, sending shivers down the spines of Dipper, Star, Janna and the others as they felt his energy make the air heavy! The man was garbed in a white cloak with wide shoulder pads over green and black armor and had a large belt that wrapped around his right arm. He eyed the people in the room then turned his attention to Father Time's body on the Stardial, moving up to him.

"It's another one of Time Baby's Generals!" Lemon said in fear.

"Hold it right there!" Star stood in the being's way. "You're not touching him."

"Move out of my way, child!" The man pointed at her menacingly. "I, Time Out, one of the Four Generals of Time Baby, have been tasked with destroying Father Time's body once and for all!"

"And I said, you're not gonna hurt him!" Star summoned her wand.

"Insolence! You dare disobey your father!"

"My what?"

In the blink of an eye, Time Out unwound the belt from his arm and whipped Star with it before she could react, sending her flying across the room and crashing against a wall! Dipper and Janna froze at his immense speed, turning to Time Out who held the belt with both hands and snapped it twice, smacking the ground with it.

"Did he just whip me with a belt?" Star asked from inside the hole in the wall.

"Yup." Dipper said.

* * *

BRIAN AND Wendy rode through the desert plains on hover bikes, the latter having Jake sitting behind her, and steadily followed the glowing rock tied to a piece of Finn's hair as it flew through the air before them. "When'd you make this tracker?" Wendy asked.

"It was a while ago while we were taking down Flame King's forces." Jake said. "Most enemies we faced could detect any kind of tracker we inserted into our bodies, so we made one for each other out of our own hair and a piece of a travel stone. Most people think it's just random junk, so it works out for us."

"That's ingenious, bruh." Brian said. "I bet Lemon would recognize it as one of the ancient spells."

"Huh, Marceline just taught us that." Jake shrugged. "She's probably one of Finn's weirdest exes; I kinda miss when they used to be together."

Wendy grumbled. "Let's just focus on finding Finn before these E-sexual guys kill him."

"It's the Essex Corporation." Brian corrected.

"Whatever!" Wendy snapped at him, speeding onward.

"Wendy, stop!" Brian cried.

Wendy looked forward and gasped as she saw the edge of a cliff up ahead and quickly stopped the vehicle right at its edge! She panted as they'd nearly fallen over and she looked downward to see a large medical camp and looked to the glowing rock that'd stopped moving. Confused, she got off the bike and studied the camp closer, seeing several large humanoid robots roaming the area and the aircraft from below landing near one of the larger buildings of the settlement.

"This's gotta be the place." Wendy said.

Brian stopped nearby and panicked as he saw the camp. "This's bad."

"What're you talking about?" Jake asked.

"This's a red zone; if we spend too much time here, we'd get infected with the Time Syndrome." Brian said. "People who stay in red zones lose their minds and get brainwashed into following Time Baby's orders and can die from exposure to radiation and the temporal tears in these areas."

Wendy raised her brow then looked up ahead to see a red fog filled with lightning fill the area a few feet from the camp. "How'd I not see that earlier?"

"So, this's what the Corporation is doing now." Brian crossed his arms. "They're forcing mutants into red zones to forcefully awaken their powers and brainwash them the moment they fall under the Time Syndrome."

Wendy frowned upon hearing this and turned to see Finn being brought out of the aircraft among others that were kidnapped. "There he is!" She cried.

A Sentinel turned as he heard her and Brian quickly tackled Wendy and Jake, hiding them behind the edge of the cliff and out of its eyesight. Seeing nothing, the machine continued on and Brian slowly looked out of cover continuing to crawl on the ground.

"We should wait for Finn's signal then sneak in at the right time." Brian said. "Follow me."

Inside the medical camp, Finn looked around as he and the other people kidnapped were led through the compound in shackles. He gazed through the area, feeding a signal to a beetle-shaped tracker the size of a strand of hair attacked to his ear that recorded everything he saw, taking in his surroundings.

He heard bloodcurdling screams coming from small buildings around him, along with the sounds of saws and other loud machinery, making him horrified as to what was going on inside. His line came to an abrupt stop when another group of people were being led by armed men, some of them screaming in terror as they were dragged toward a gate nearby.

Finn frowned as he noticed this group of soldiers wore protective armor and he watched as the others kidnapped her led out of the compound. His group continued on, but he kept a keen eye on those taken outside, his eyes dilating in horror as they were forced into the electric storm that began to tear them apart! He looked away as a woman's head blew into pieces and he saw a building to his left where a man with scales protruding from his arms was strapped to a chair and electrocuted by a doctor!

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN the desert, Wendy and Jake watched the footage from Finn's camera via a small screen Brian held, each of them horrified at what they saw. "This's sick." Wendy frowned.

"Man, we have to get in now." Jake frowned.

"Not yet." Brian said.

* * *

FINN'S BLOOD boiled as he went on through the compound and he and his group were led into a round building up ahead, stepping inside and seeing several large scanning tables where others kidnapped were being scanned. "Alright, let's get this started." An armed man pushed Finn aside roughly.

Two men grabbed Finn and pinned him down onto a table, strapping him down and beginning the scan! The adventurer fidgeted as an arc-shaped scanner moved back on forth on the table, casting red lights over him and displaying his physical information on a screen nearby. A doctor came to said screen and read the stats.

"Hmm, seems this one has already undergone some mutation." The woman jotted down some notes. "Human male, age 21, has extraordinary hair growth, enhanced physical endurance, enhanced strength, enhanced reaction time, minor healing factor, enhanced eyesight and minor energy absorption. Well, well," She smiled and turned to Finn. "You might be one of my favorites today! Let's see if we can awaken some of your other latent abilities!"

The scientist gestured to the armed men and they picked Finn off the table, dragging him out of the building and toward the gate leading into the electric storm. He began to panic as he got closer and closer, wishing he'd at least carried a smoke bomb with him, when he saw a large shadow cast over him. "Huh?"

"Hang on, Finn!" Jake cried as he descended in the form of a large parachute, Brian and Wendy in hand, and he dropped them down!

Wendy let out a warrior cry and drew out her axe, hacking the ground as she landed and sending fissures that knocked the soldiers around her off their feet! Landing beside her, Brian erected a force field behind Wendy as a Sentry fired an energy blast from its palms and the two ran off, engaging the guards nearby!

Using the distraction, Finn took down the two soldiers holding him with a head butt and a kick to the groin, rolling behind cover as other guards nearby opened fire! Transforming into a large bat, Jake came to Finn's aide and knocked the attackers into nearby buildings, flying toward him and landing nearby.

"Hey, Finn." Jake said as he turned back to normal and snapped his chains in half with a single karate chop.

"Took you long enough." Finn rubbed his wrists.

"It's not our fault; Brian wanted to see more stuff first." Jake pulled out Finn's backpack and charms from a pouch on his stomach.

"Well, the show's over." Finn strapped the bag on and inserted the jewels into slots on his boots and gauntlets. "Time to make these guys pay!" Drawing out twin sabers, he ran into the fray.

Skidding on the ground, Finn tackled a soldier and cut down two others, dodging a bullet from another nearby and slashing the air before him, sending out a sharp strip of air that sliced his chest! He glanced to his right and jumped out of the way as a Sentinel fired a missile at him, rolling to his feet and throwing a bomb at the machine that erupted and blew a hole in its chest, downing it instantly!

Nearby, Wendy leapt back as two women with wings came crashing toward her, flying at her with sharp blades strapped to their arms! She raised her axe to cut them down when she saw collars on their necks, changing strategies and knocking one aside with a blow to the side with the butt of her axe! Blocking the second woman's blade with her axe, Wendy kicked her in the chest and smacked her with the hilt of her weapon, knocking her out!

To her right, Brian struggled as he held back a Sentinel's fist as it pushed him back, getting overwhelmed when Jake descended on the machine with a gigantic fist, smashing its head to pieces! Drawing out a massive holster strapped on his back, Brian fired three energy blasts out that exploded midair, downing six nearby soldiers and Jake punched the ground, breaking it apart and trapping two Sentinels between the rocks!

In a large building further in the camp, a tall pale man with glowing white eyes and a red forehead diamond dressed in a purple suit watched the battle from his office. He frowned as his pawns were defeated and quickly began typing on his computer, rapidly downloading files from it.

* * *

STAR, DIPPER and Janna spread out as Time Baby lashed out with his belt that stretched out across the room, barely avoiding it as it crashed against the earth. Dipper eyed the General as they evaded him, wondering why he'd gotten far slower than before. Shaking it from his mind, he opened the Journal and thrust both hands forward, sending out a wave of fire that spread toward him!

Time Out reacted quickly however and dispersed the flames with a swipe of the belt, firing a photon blast from his hand at Dipper! He jumped out of the way, but his leg got caught in the wave, knocking him over and allowing for the General to shoot him again, sending him flying toward a wall!

"Dipper!" Pacifica cried out as the beam washed over him!

Dipper skidded to a stop, prying his eyes open as he expected to be dead when he saw his arms slowly wrinkle! Fear took hold as he quickly got to his feet when he felt a sharp pain in his back that made him hunch over, his vision blurring as he looked to the floor and felt his knees buckle.

"What?" He said tiredly, feeling his face sag.

"What the heck just happened?" Star jerked back as she saw the old man standing nearby.

"Did he just turn Dipper into an old man?" Janna said, holding back a chuckle.

"Man, you do not age well." Marco said.

"This's why we don't fight the Time Generals." Lemon said, frowning. "Rumor has it they can manipulate time within a 30 kilometer radius and there's no way to reverse it."

Horror spread on Pacifica's face as she looked at Dipper, her mind filling with confusion as the man struggled to reach for his Journal on the floor! "You children always choose to learn the hard way!" Time Out wrapped his belt around his arm. "And you Dipper Pines, have received your just punishment for stealing Polly's bingo card!"

"What? How did you know?" Dipper said in surprise.

"I can see everything Pines, you stole her card back at the nursing home for herself when you knew she was going to win!"

"I'm sorry." Dipper tore up. "I just wanted the subscription to Reader's Digest!"

"And you've been stealing mints in the lounge! I raised you better than this, Dipper!" Time Out frowned.

"I'm sorry!"

Dipper bawled, the others watching in confusion, and Time Out raised his arm to whip him with the belt when a telepathic force held him back! "I might not know how your powers work, but nobody whips me and gets away with it!" Star held her wand high. "Angelic Wind Storm!"

Striking her wand against the ground, Star summoned a whirlpool of energy around Time Out that hoisted him into the air, assaulting him from all sides with rapid blasts, and smashed him back to the ground in an explosion that shook the room! Jumping into the fray, Star summoned channeled a stream of light and flew around the Time General, rising into the air and coiling the energy around him while he was down!

"Atomic Narwhal Blast!" She cried, summoning an army of photonic fish that crashed onto Time Out and erupted in a wave that blew a wall open behind her!

"Star, what're you doing!?" Janna cried.

"What?" Star raised her brow and turned to see Time Wraiths flooding in through the opening she made in the wall! "Shit!"

"Now, what did I tell you about cursing?" Time Out teleported behind Star, his body scorched. "You did a good number on me though."

Star swung her wand at the Time General, but he swerved out of the way and punched her downward, digging a hole into the earth that split the building in half! Lemon, Marco, Dipper, Pacifica and Janna fell over as the building collapsed, the Stardial breaking off and collapsing into the other dimension outside along with Father Time's body!

Marco rubbed his head as he got to his feet and gasped as countless Time Wraiths flooded into the room, causing it to rapidly decay as they flew about wildly! Time Out stood in the swarm of ghosts unaffected and he raised his arm, aiming his next blast at Marco. "You're next, time anomaly." Time Out frowned.

"Nope, that one's mine!" A female voice echoed and an orange figure appeared behind the Time General and slashed him across his back with a flaming spear, sending him flying into a nearby portal that swallowed him and vanished!

A light emanated from Dipper's body and he slowly returned to normal, confusing him as he looked around. "Huh? What happened?" He got to his feet and Pacifica hugged him tightly.

"Dipper! I thought you were done for!" She cried.

"Wait, did something happen?"

"Huh, guess you just have to leave the 50 mile radius to get back to normal." Lemon shrugged. "Who knew."

Marco squinted as the woman remained floating in the air when he recognized who it was. "Hekapoo?"

"Oh, hey Marco." The woman smiled at him then turned to see the Time Wraiths drawing closer. "Ugh, these bastards." She huffed. "Hey, old man, quit it with the theatrics already!"

The others were perplexed at this when a burst of light shone from the dimension on the other side of the gate, drawing the attention of the Wraiths who turned toward it! Bathed in light, Father Time hovered into the room, a golden staff in hand, and struck the cane against the ground, silencing everyone there!

"Alright, calm down you guys, I'm back." Father Time said with a smile. "This realm still has its guardian."

The Wraiths looked at the being curiously then vanished one by one, their decay leaving along with them and returning the decayed buildings back to normal! Star climbed out of the hole battered and coughed out blood, drawing Marco's attention as he quickly came to her side and helped her up.

"Where'd the ghosts go?" Star asked then looked at the old man. "Father Time?"

"Thank you Star and friends for reviving me." Father Time said then raised his brow. "Wait, why are you all younger now? And what are you doing here, Hekapoo?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Hekapoo descended to the ground. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Hekapoo? What're you doing here?" Star frowned.

"Queen Moon sent me to keep an eye on you in case you got in trouble and boy was she right about you – what the heck are you doing centuries in the future!" She groaned. "It's too bad I can't go back now cuz I followed you, so I'm stuck here. You're lucky Marco was here, or I wouldn't have been able to track you down."

"Wait? Why would you need Marco to find me?" Star asked when Father Time cried out in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I just died!" Father Time realized. "We have to find Time Baby!"

"What happened to you exactly?" Dipper asked as he, Lemon, Pacifica and Janna walked up to them.

"Someone came here and killed the Time Hamsters …" Father Time tried to think. "It was the Lich!"

* * *

FINN GRUNTED as he drew out his sword from a Sentinel, looking to Wendy and Jake who were ripping collars off mutants in the area. "That was the last robot thing." Finn jumped off the machine and walked up to Brian. "You rounded up all the mutants here?"

"Yeah." Brian frowned, looking at the long queue of mutants Wendy and Jake attended to. "I can't believe they kidnapped this many people."

"Well, what's important here is that we got here in time." Finn crossed his arms. "Once we've freed them, they can get home and –,"

A man nearby cried out in agony and burst into flames, flying through the air and attacking Finn and the others with fireballs he flung everywhere! Finn deflected to blasts and ducked out of the way; frowning as several other mutants began to run amok as well!

"What the heck are they doing? I thought they surrendered." Jake said as he evaded a woman who flung porcupine quills at him from her palm!

"I think someone reactivated their collars somehow." Wendy clashed with a man made of rocks, blocking his arm with her axe! "But who?"

"That would be me!" A man's voice came and three destroyed Sentinels slowly stirred back to life!

"What the heck?" Finn drew out his Adamantine sword.

The pale man garbed in purple from earlier appeared before Finn, Wendy and Brian, holding his arms outward as four Sentinels got back to their feet! "Do you think you can ruin all my hard work like this? I will teach you not to interfere in my work!"

"Mr. Sinister." Brian frowned. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"A mere explosion could never be enough to destroy me!" Mr. Sinister grinned. "You have trapped yourself with the most powerful mutant of all time and you shall die here where no one can hear your screams!"

"Yeah, I fought a horde of demons for a year straight, so I can take you on, you pale piece a' shit!" Finn ran up to Mr. Sinister with the swing of his sword, missing him and clashing as the mutant thrust his palm at him, catching the blade with his bare hand!

Several mutants dashed at Wendy and Jake and the auburn girl turned to the dog. "Jake, Bowling Ball Maneuver!"

Jake nodded latched onto her back, transforming out into a gigantic mound that consumed her completely and rolled onward like a bowling ball! Jake barreled through the oncoming mutants like a freight train, going through their blasts and running over them like nothing! The dog opened up and tossed out Wendy and she came down with her axe, striking the earth and drawing out geysers of lava that warded off nearby mutants!

Brian engaged the reawakened Sentinels, evading two that shot blasts at him and clashing with another's fist with a force field he put up! Deflecting their attacks, he kicked one in the knee and uppercut it, knocking its head off, and bashed his shoulder into another, flipping it over and smashing it against the earth! Dodging a laser blast, the man ripped a downed Sentinel's arm and shot down the remaining two at once, tearing them apart!

Finn flipped back as Mr. Sinister sent a concussive telepathic blast at him and he ran at him, zigzagging from further blasts he sent at him. The mutant stopped his barrage and caught the adventurer telepathically, raising him to the air and suffocating him when the ground before him suddenly exploded, knocking him back! "What the?" Mr. Sinister looked down, seeing bombs that'd been set on the ground around him!

"You gotta watch your feet, boi!" Finn grabbed his sword and chucked it at Mr. Sinister impaling in the chest.

The mutant stumbled and spat out blood, looking at the blade that'd gone through his chest and out his back! He looked up and met leather as Finn gave him a roundhouse kick and dislodged his sword, slashing his neck and lopping off his head swiftly!

He rose to his feet and watched the mutant's body slowly twitch until it died, looking around the compound and seeing the other mutants come to their senses, stopping their attacks. Shaking the blood off his sword, Finn walked back to the others and sheathed the weapon.

"Is it over?" Wendy panted.

"Yeah, it's over." Finn said, looking to the mutants who chattered in confusion. "What do we do with them?" He asked Brian.

"I think a certain green giant just got a few more guests." Brian smiled.

Finn, Brian, Wendy and Jake returned to attending to the kidnapped mutants who'd seemed to finally calm down. In Mr. Sinister's office however, the computer beeped and the words "Transmission Complete" came on its screen!

* * *

"WAIT, WHO'S the Lich?" Janna asked.

"He's a cosmic evil hell-bent on destroying the universe." Dipper said. "We've never encountered him before, but Finn's warned us of him before."

"They say he's just as powerful as Bill Cipher." Pacifica added. "He's no joke."

"Are you sure it was him?" Lemon asked Father Time.

"It was him." Father Time frowned. "If he killed me then Time Baby is in danger; we have to find him!"

"Time Baby's on earth right now and he's all but destroyed it and declared himself king." Lemon said. "He's the danger here."

"No, the Lich must've corrupted him already." Father Time said. "We need to free him from the Lich so that we can bring time back in balance."

"Well, if the Lich's who we're dealing with, we need to talk to Finn; he knows a lot about him." Dipper said. "Is there anything you two know about him?"

"No, I've only heard rumors about him." Hekapoo shrugged.

"I've never met him until he attacked." Father Time said then sighed. "Thank you for saving me, I am forever in your debt."

"Nah, it's no big deal really." Star chuckled.

Father Time smiled then raised his arm, causing the damaged Wheel of Progress outside to vanish and shrink into his palm. "I'll need to speak to Omnitraxus Prime, but he doesn't seem to be around here." He turned to Hekapoo. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm not from this timeline, so I don't know." She answered.

"Then we have to find him." Father Time walked off and tapped the ground with his cane, sending out a dim wave of light hat spread all over the realm. Pointing the staff forward, he opened a portal and headed into it. "Let's go find Omnitraxus, Hekapoo."

"Hey, you don't order me around!" Hekapoo snapped at him and he vanished, annoying her. "Well, I'll see you guys later I guess." She flew toward the gateway. "Don't get into any trouble till I'm back, Star."

"Don't count on it." Star waved, irritating the woman as she left. Drawing out her wand, she moved up to the others. "Alright, let's get back home."

* * *

A PORTAL opened in the throne room of Time Baby's fortress, spitting out Time Out who fell at the feet of Play Time and the other two Time Generals who stood before Time Baby who sat on his throne. "What happened to you?" Play Time asked.

"Aw, baby, are you alright?" Nap Time, a voluptuous scantily clad General, quickly helped him up.

"No, no, this's all wrong!" Time Out pushed her aside in anger. "I was about to destroy Father Time's corpse, but I was intercepted by the Magic Council!"

"Hmm, interesting." Time Baby stroked his round chin.

"Dipper Pines, a Demi-Valar, a Homomagi and two humans performed the ritual and called upon Time of the Endless before I was cast out of the realm." Time Out frowned. "Father Time is alive."

"Dipper Pines!" Time Baby growled upon hearing, sending tremors throughout the room. "The Pine twins are here!"

Play Time sighed. "It's too bad we can't just rewind time since you broke the Wheel of Progress, it's proving to be a real hassle now."

"It was a necessary evil to achieve our goals." Time Baby played with his toes. "Alright, listen up! I want all four of you to go out and destroy the kids with extreme prejudice and eliminate the Order of Merlin; we cannot let them get in our way after we've come so far!"

"Woohoo! I get to go on a killing spree again!" Play Time laughed excitedly.

"It's been a while since I've eaten anything, so this should be fun." Snack Time, a large fat Time General, sad as he munched on a large cheeseburger.

"Get going! I want them destroyed before they can do any more damage!" Time Baby yelled.

"Yes, Your Cuddliness." The Generals bowed and vanished.

Time Baby grumbled to himself as he looked out in his chambers, sinking into his subconscious mind and back to the chess game he was playing with the Lich. The Lich moved his Knight across the board and took a piece from him, sending shivers down his spine as he was slowly losing the game!

"It will be over soon, Temporal Sapien." The Lich said. "When I'm done with this game, I'll get to make the rules."

Time Baby chuckled. "Don't count me out just yet, my friend, don't count me out just yet."

* * *

MABEL AND Alfonse walked through the streets of Exterra after the elf had awakened, taking in the scenery and catching up after being apart for so long. Mabel grew concerned as she walked alongside him as she sensed an air of worry from him even if he managed to smile a few times, holding his hand finally.

"Alfonse, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm just a little tired."

"No, there's something else." Mabel said. "I didn't wanna pry, but I'm getting worried – something's bothering you."

Alfonse sighed. "Before I ended up here, I was on a prison planet that exists outside of time and my escape will surely draw the attention of Asgard."

"You were in prison? What'd you do?"

"I-it's complicated, but I was wrongfully imprisoned and now that I've escaped, Asgard will come for me." Alfonse said. "Aside from that, I can't get over the fact that those who helped me escape failed to get out themselves. I feel like I should go back for them."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Mabel said. "We have to go help get them outta there."

"We may not be able to return if we go back." Alfonse said. "The realm is heavily guarded and Asgard may be alerted if we're discovered."

"But you can't just abandon the people who helped you." Mabel smiled. "And besides, we faced Bill Cipher, so why should we be afraid of a silly old prison anyway?"

Alfonse sighed. "Alright."

"Perfect, let's get your friends outta prison!"


	6. The Ambush

**TIME WARS**

 **Chapter 5: The Ambush**

DIPPER SQUINTED his eyes as he, Star, Marco, Janna and Lemon stepped through a portal and entered the main hall in the secret base of the Order of Merlin in Exterra. He looked at the operatives that roamed the area and made his way with the others to the Control Room up a central elevator in the concourse. Despite the time he'd spent there, which he already lost track of, he struggled to accept that he started all this in the first place.

"Hey, how come Hekapoo needed you in order for her to find me?" Star asked Marco as they waited in the elevator.

"I don't know." Marco crossed his arms. "The last time I met her was when she gave me my own scissors and that was a while ago, I don't even think we talked much during that training either."

Star squinted at Marco, unsure if she believed him, and shifting her focus as the lift came to a stop and they stepped into a hallway, heading toward the Control Room. They made their way to the room's entrance when Mabel and Alfonse came up to them. "Hey Dipper!" She called.

"Oh, Alfonse, you're finally up." Dipper said. "Are you alright? You looked pretty banged up earlier."

"Yes, the magic in the Land of the Maestro worked wonders." Alfonse said, turning to the others. "Hello, everyone, I don't think we were properly acquainted."

"Well, we met earlier I think." Finn said.

"Hi, I'm Lemon." Lemon shook Alfonse's hand. "I'm sure Mabel's filled you in on what's going on, right?"

"She has, I'm sorry about what has happened here." Alfonse replied.

"Well, what's happened has happened and we won't let it hold us down." Lemon said. "We'll stop Time Baby soon." Alfonse nodded.

"Hey, Dipper, Alfonse and I are going to prison and you can't stop us!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Dipper raised his brow.

"Alfonse was wrongfully arrested on this prison planet that exists outside of time before we found him and we're gonna save the guys who helped him escape but didn't get out and you can't stop us."

"Mabel, that's a terrible idea – do you even know what kind of creatures might be in that prison? You could get killed!" Dipper frowned.

"I don't care, we're going and that's that." Mabel crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me he's falling for her obvious bait." Janna said.

Dipper tried to argue, but cut himself off, groaning. "If you're going then I'm coming with you – I don't want you to get killed."

"He's falling for it." Janna rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna tag along too." Pacifica walked up to Dipper. "It's been a while since I did something other than a supply run around here."

"Yeah, me too." Star smiled. "This's gonna be fun."

"Well, I'm not coming." Marco said, raising his hands.

"Me neither, I think that's enough of the outdoors for me for a while." Janna pocketed her hands and walked off.

"If you're going on a dangerous mission like this, then I'd better come along so you don't get injured or anything." Lemon said when her earpiece beeped. "One second." She walked off, listening to the voice on the other side. "… Aw, what? … Ugh, fine." She cut the line, turning to the others. "I gotta go meet up with Brian on the field – guess you're going without me."

"We can handle ourselves." Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand. "Come on, let's get going!"

Mabel dragged Dipper along, Star, Janna and Alfonse following, and Lemon went the opposite way, heading back to the elevator they'd arrived with.

A PORTAL died down and Lemon, Brian, Finn, Wendy, Jake and the mutants from Essex Corporation stepped off Lemon's transmutation circle and into the streets of the Land of the Maestro. The royal guards of the realm arrived to meet them, but were intercepted by Hercules, the god of Strength, who descended from a magical disc of his own.

"Well, he's a big guy." Wendy chuckled.

"Whoa, dude, that's Hercules, the god of Strength!" Jake tugged Finn excitedly.

"That's so awesome!" Finn said with a starry expression.

"Lemon Liu Kang, what brings you here?" Hercules said

"Uncle Hercules! I didn't see you last time i was here!" Lemon hugged Hercules.

"I was off training some soldiers," Hercules smiled at her then looked to the mutants behind them. "I see we have new guests."

"Yeah, the Essex Corporation captured them and forcefully awakened their powers. Could they stay here for a while? They could be hunted after and their powers could be dangerous."

"There's no need to ask." Hercules waved the guards over and they began guiding the mutants to clinics nearby. "This land was made specifically for those put in such predicaments."

"Is dad still here?" Lemon asked.

"I'll take you to him."

Hercules lead Lemon and the others through the kingdom and into its outskirts where a mountain range lay. The area however was massively damaged with the hills in ruin and several craters littering the ground. Confusion and surprise filled Lemon and the crew's faces and a loud explosion nearby rocked them as winds blew and soon after tom flung past them and crashed against the rocks!

Tom grunted and pushed himself up, turning to see the others. "Oh, hey guys," He held his shoulder in pain. "Heh, the maestro doesn't really hold back much."

"I was holding back." The Maestro said as he landed nearby from a huge bound and turned to the others.

"What? You nearly ripped me in half earlier!" Tom complained.

"Huh, you've been gone a while." The Maestro said to Lemon.

"How long?" Lemon asked.

The Maestro thought for a bit and looked to the artificial sun above. "About a month or so."

Brian chuckled at this. "If only Asgardian magic could affect the entire cosmos and bring time back."

"At least we can have a sense of days passing in here and Exterra."

"Hey, how's your training been going?" Finn walked up to Tom.

"I can't really tell; kinda got my ass kicked most of the time." Tom replied.

"You've actually improved greatly, Tom; in the first couple weeks, you gave in to your rage whenever you got beaten down and now, you're only slightly aggravated." The Maestro answered.

"Gee, that's encouraging." Tom frowned.

"Well, if you've trained for a while, would he be able to come back with us? We could use him in case something else happens." Finn said to The Maestro.

"Yeah, and where's Mary anyway?" Wendy asked.

"Well, she was training with -,"

A bright light interrupted The Maestro and out of the tear came Mary and Raven, a blue-skinned witch clad in a dark cloak and one-piece suit, who walked her out of the gateway. The younger woman was visibly tired, but the woman nudged her, casting a spell that jerked her out of her sleep.

"Oh, hey, Tom!" Mary waved at him and her eye twitched. "How's your training going?"

"What happened to you?" Tom raised his brow.

"Oh, nothing, just read a couple hundred spell books and tried balancing my energies for three days straight, but otherwise I'm fine!" She laughed slightly.

"I went through much worse when I started learning magic; you should be grateful I held back." Raven crossed her arms.

"That was holding back?!"

"Seems these two have something in common." Tom said.

"I'll leave her with you - she should be able to figure the rest about the application of her powers on her own." Raven said to The Maestro.

"Hey, raven, could you -," The Maestro tried to say, but Raven went back through the portal and vanished before he could finish. "She was never one for conversation anyway." He turned to the others. "Since their training has finished, we can put their abilities to the test."

"Another test!" Tom and Mary yelled in unison.

"Yeah, i think these two might need to take a nap ... for about a week at least." Finn said.

"We don't have that luxury unfortunately; Time Baby's forces have been drawing closer on us since you were gone." The Maestro said.

"Still? I thought you'd gotten them off your tail." Lemon said.

"That wasn't enough apparently, so i think we should change our approach."

The Maestro said. "It's time to take the fight to them."

BACK IN Exterra, Pacifica, Star, Mabel and Alfonse sat around a table in an old meeting room of the Order of Merlin, waiting for Dipper who flipped through his journal. His mind buzzed with questions as he wondered how they'd access a planet that existed outside of time in the first place when Mabel nudged him.

"Hey, you figure out anything yet?" Mabel asked.

"It's not like I have the coordinates to every place in the multiverse!" Dipper frowned.

"Sorry, but you're taking a little long."

"Are you sure you don't know how to get back there?" Dipper asked Alfonse.

"I was unconscious when I was taken there and I didn't create the portal that led me out. I'm sorry." Alfonse explained.

"You know you're enabling her, right? I mean, I just needed to pass the time, but she fooled you." Pacifica said.

Dipper groaned and Mabel chuckled. "Oldest trick in the book."

"Hey, why don't we just use Alfonse as an anchor and track him back to where he's last been? That'd us save time." Star said.

Dipper blinked in surprise. "Whoa, that was actually smart."

"Well, I did pay attention to Glossaryck's lessons sometimes." Star smirked. "I don't remember how to do it though."

"You gave me enough of an idea anyway." Dipper stood up and moved to a corner of the room, pulling out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drawing a transmutation circle on the floor. Finishing up, he turned to Alfonse. "Alfonse, stand in the middle of the circle here."

"What're you doing anyway?" Pacifica moved up to Dipper.

"You'll see." Dipper said and Alfonse, though confused, followed his instructions and stood within the circle. "A portal often needs coordinates to the location you need to travel to and since we don't have that now, we'll use Alfonse's memory instead." Dipper explained.

"And you made magic lame, great." Star said

"How did – it was your idea!"

"Well, you could've made it sound cooler."

"But -," Dipper groaned. "Just pour your energy into the spell, okay? I don't know how to create portals yet."

"See, I knew you were lame." Star said.

"Hey, not all of us are magical Space Princesses with years of training in the Mystic Arts, alright?" Dipper snapped back.

"Not all of us can cast magic spells." Pacifica grumbled.

"Some of us are just normal anyway." Mabel said.

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush." Star chuckled. "Fine, I'll help."

Dipper shook his head and returned his focus to the task at hand, moving up to Alfonse. "Now, focus and try to remember the prison planet and I'll do the rest."

Alfonse nodded and shut his eyes. Raising his hand up to him, Dipper began searching Alfonse's memories, causing the transmutation circle to come aglow. Finding his mark, Dipper called out. "Now, Star!"

Star summoned her wand and shot a ray of energy at Dipper, causing his body to glow, and he held out his free hand, erecting a portal to his left! Seeing the gateway solidify, the princess stepped back and the brunette looked through the tear in space.

"This's it." Dipper said, turning to the others. "Who wants to go in?"

"See ya on the other side, suckers!" Mabel jumped through the portal!

"Mabel, don't just rush in!"

Dipper chased after Mabel, soon followed by Star, Pacifica and Alfonse as the gateway began to fizzle out, and the five collapsed onto the hard steel floor of a hallway! Squeezing his way out, Dipper stepped forth and gasped as he took in his surroundings.

"This's one big prison alright." Dipper said.

The five were in awe as the gigantic hallway spread out before them, seeing several large prison cells hovering in rows on either side of the walkway they were on that seemed to stack up over each other endlessly with floating plates by their entrances that moved to each room. They moved along carefully, curious as the prisoners inside didn't seem to notice them at all, when a loud alarm started to blare, echoing throughout the prison.

"Well, that was quick." Pacifica noted.

"I told you not to jump in like that!" Dipper yelled at Mabel.

"Dipper, we don't have time for this - we've gotta hide somewhere before the guards come." Pacifica said.

"There's no real place to hide around here." Alfonse said.

"Star, do you know any invisibility spells?" Dipper turned to the mewman.

"I told you guys that I'm a summoner!" Star frowned.

"Guys?" Mabel pointed robotic ladybugs landed around them, surrounding them from all sides!

"Miracle Pumpkin Punch!" Star waved her wand and fired a gigantic pumpkin shaped like a fist that barreled down the hall and smashed through the robots ahead! "Come on, let's keep moving!"

Star, Dipper, Pacifica and Alfonse ran toward the opening when they heard a scream, turning to Mabel who had been grabbed by a Ladybug!

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out.

Pacifica reacted quickly and shot down the robot with her laser sidearm, grabbing Mabel as she fell when the other guards began to fire a barrage of metallic spikes at them! Star cast aside her wand and erected a force field around them that deflected the projectiles, only to knock them down below the walkway where they exploded, sending out waves that knocked them off their feet!

The sentries took aim at the five as they were down when a laser suddenly fired through one of them, drawing the others' attention. The five looked down the hall and saw an old man with a rifle and a teenage boy running their way.

"You got the bombs?" The old man asked.

"I'm working on it." The boy said.

"You're gonna ruin our cool entrance."

"I said I'm working on it!"

The old man shot down several of the Ladybugs with ease, stunning Dipper and the others with his rapid marksmanship, and the teen tossed out a metallic plate on the floor before him that sent out intense magnetic waves that yanked the remaining robots down and pinned them to the ground. Grinning, the boy pressed on a detonator on his watch, causing the plate to explode and destroy the machines in a massive explosion!

Dipper squinted as the fires died down and he raised his brow as he saw the two coming their way. "Who are you?"

"How's about a 'thank you' first, kid, huh? Geez, why're we out here saving people and shit?" The old man said.

"Cuz it's the right thing to do." The boy beside him replied.

"The right thing to do? The right thing to do? Son of a bitch, Morty, why did I start listen to ya and -,"

Star and the others got to their feet and she recognized the two and grinned. "Hey, I saw you two at the god Summit earlier!"

Morty blushed as he saw her, trying to articulate his words. "Uh, hey -,"

"Damn it, Morty, this's your fault!" Rick frowned.

"My fault? I'm not the one who decided to spy on gods!"

"They're not gods, Morty, they're aliens!"

"You know these two, Star?" Dipper asked Star.

Rick turned to Dipper as he heard him and frowned. "Stan and Ford's grandkids? Wait, what're you two doing here?"

"Wait, you know our Uncle Ford?"

"And Grunkle Stan?" Mabel added.

"Unfortunately." Rick frowned then saw Alfonse in the back. "And why're you back here?"

"We thought you needed help getting out of here." Alfonse said.

"In what way would you think that?"

"Because we were being gunned down when you kicked him through a portal." Morty deadpanned.

"Stop correcting me, Morty!" Rick yelled then turned to the others. "You kids better get out of here now, I don't want Ford on my ass if you died. Wait, wait, don't do that." He realized and groaned. "Fucking hell, if you open another portal, it'd draw Nap Time's attention."

"There's a Time General here too?" Dipper asked.

"This prison is run by Nap Time and I don't wanna deal with a Chrono-sapien right now." Rick explained and grumbled. "Why do Pines Twins always have to get in my way?"

"What're you doing here exactly?" Dipper asked.

"We're trying to save Star Lord, the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy." Morty explained with a chipper grin. "You want in?"

Dipper blinked. "Who's that?"

"Morty! This's supposed to be a secret mission; you don't tell people what you're doing on secret missions!" Rick yelled at Morty.

"Ooh, ooh, I want in! It sounds fun!" Mabel moved up to them.

"Oh great, she wants in." The old man face-palmed.

"Well, I don't know any Star Lords, but we could use your help here anyway." Pacifica walked up to Rick. "We help you save whoever Star Lord is and you get us out of here afterward."

Rick thought about it for a moment. "Fine. You got your 'magic' so, you might be useful." He walked off for a bit then finally recognized Star. "The Mewman Princess is here?!"

"You didn't notice her earlier?" Morty asked.

"Well, it's not like I'm out here staring at little girls - what are you doing out here!? Great, now I'm gonna have to deal with one of the kids that nearly blew up the universe!"

"Wait, what?" Pacifica said in shock.

"Well, it was a long story." Mabel waved her hand dismissively.

"It's a long story I wanna hear," Pacifica turned to Star, "Why did you try to blow up the universe?"

"Hey, why don't we start looking for this Star Lord guy?" Star summoned her wand, "I can use my magic to help find him."

"See, she can help us." Morty turned to Rick.

Rick grumbled and walked off, being followed by Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel and Alfonse. Star stayed in the back, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself, and Morty moved up to her.

"Hey, I'm Morty by the way." Morty said.

"Star Butterfly." Star said curtly.

"So, you're a magic space princess? Never met one of those funny enough."

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Star yelled and ran to the front of the group, confusing Morty who watched her apprehensively look around as they came to a corner.

"You don't wanna tap that alien ass, Morty, trust me," Rick turned to Morty. "You could get pregnant or she could eat your head 'cuz she has four arms, Morty! Four arms, Morty!"

"Who're you to talk? You dated a whole planet when you were with Unity." Morty walked off.

Rick watched him walk off and frowned. "Don't be a punk ass bitch, Morty."

BACK ON earth, the Maestro hovered on a light disc ahead of Tom, Mary, Brian, Finn, Wendy and Jake who were on hover bikes as they searched for Time Baby's forces in the ruins of a city a few miles from the hidden kingdom. Brian looked below and squinted as he saw several swirling pools of energy pop up on the ground below.

"Seems we've ended up in an area filled with tears in space time." Brian said.

"We figured a place like this would deter Time Baby's foot soldiers who would be affected by them, but it didn't. So we'll use it to our advantage to take them down." The Maestro said.

"What do these tears do exactly?" Wendy asked.

"I'm guessing they rapidly distort your body and can alter your age or destroy you." Jake said.

"You do not wanna get sucked in them, bruh - Hansel once got sucked into one that made him go through puberty fifty times! It was hilarious." Brian laughed.

"Okay, noted." Wendy cringed.

"Heh, I remember when Finn went through puberty -," Jake tried to say when Finn interrupted him.

"Which we will not talk about!"

"These tears could be particularly useful against the Vasto Lorde. They're particularly difficult to fight because their beams can wipe you out of existence with a single touch." The Maestro crossed his arms. "I do not know how Time Baby got his hands on these beings, but they do not have the same energy as him or his Generals. Theirs is more akin to Tom actually."

"What?" Tom said in surprise.

"Whatever they are or wherever they came from, there's definitely more going on here." The Maestro said.

Tom mulled over this, exchanging a glance with Mary, when Brian called out. "We've got bogeys up ahead!"

The Maestro looked forward and frowned as he saw Time Baby's soldiers, Time Cyclopes and three Vasto Lorde searching the area below. "Alright, let's split up and take them down while they're apart. Use distortion detectors I gave you to detect the rifts and use it against them." He said and the others checked the runic watches they wore. "Let's go!"

The Maestro dismissed the photon shield he stood upon and dropped to the ground below, coming down with two mighty fists that tore the earth apart and tossed the soldier's assault vehicles into the air!

"So much for using the tears to split them up." Wendy said.

"Come on, he's given us an opening!" Finn flew past her.

The Vasto Lorde caught themselves midair and growled at the giant, flying toward him when Tom tackled one and flung it onto a far off hill!

"Tom, what're you doing!?"

The Vasto Lorde tumbled on the ground and fell into a rift, putting a smile on Tom's face as he hovered above. The monster pulled itself out however and stood unscathed, howling to the sky and summoning its Zanpakutou!

A few feet behind them, The Maestro engaged the remaining two Hollows, blocking their blades with his forearms and blowing them aside with two swift punches! One of them immediately shot back at him and sent an arc of energy at him with a swing of its sword! The Maestro barely dodged the attack and the beast tackled him, grabbing his face and dragging him through the earth!

Finn and Brian soared up above and opened fire on the assault vehicles as they drove out of the destroyed earth, forcing them to split up. Using the opportunity, Wendy and Jake dove down and attacked the vehicles on the ground while they evaded the barrage from above.

The Time Cyclopes rushed to the soldiers' aide when Mary descended upon them and thrust her arm at them, increasing the gravity around them and crushing them against the rocks! A Cyclopes fought against the force however and sent out a beam from its eye, causing the ground beneath her to reverse in time and a destroyed building to rise out of earth!

Mary shielded herself with a force field however, causing the edifice to break apart as it shot towards her, and she swiped her hand down, sending the beasts further into the ground!

Nearby, The Maestro kicked the Vasto Lorde off of him and slammed his hands together, knocking aside the other two with a shock wave that shattered the rocks beneath them! The giant roared in rage, releasing a gamma aura around him and he lunged at the Hollows, engaging them once more!


	7. Prison Riot

A/N: Welcome to our Universe been gone a while 'cuz I took a lil break. If you'd like more chapters within the week or even tomorrow, tell us in a review. Anway, let's go!

* * *

RICK, MORTY, Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Alfonse and Star moved down the halls of the seemingly never-ending prison, going from floor to floor in search of Peter Quill. After nearly half an hour of walking, Star grew impatient.

"Okay, okay, I don't wanna complain, but where is this Star Lord guy supposed to be?" Star asked.

"Yeah, we seem to be walking in circles here." Pacifica said.

"I know where to look, but something in this damn place is interfering with my scanner." Rick smacked a small touch-screen device he held in hand angrily. "We pick up a trail then lose it moments after."

"Maybe you guys could help us with magic or something - we've been looking for him for a long time too." Morty suggested.

"Ooh, can you do that, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"That would be helpful." Alfonse noted.

"No, I got this; I'm not getting help from a bunch a' kids." Rick said, walking off.

"C'mon Rick, we're running out of options here; if we keep walking around aimlessly, we're just gonna get caught by Nap Time." Morty said.

"We're not moving around aimlessly, we're just –," Rick groaned, "Fine, do your magical whatever, Pines."

"Well, I could help track him, but I'm gonna need some DNA of some kind 'cuz I don't know who he is. You got anything?" Dipper asked.

"We found his gun from the place where he was attacked when he got separated from the Guardians." Rick produced a laser rifle and handed it to Dipper.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Dipper took the gun and placed it on the floor, holding his hand over it and creating a glowing magic circle over it. Morty looked on in awe and Rick scoffed.

"Shh!" Morty quieted the old man, irritating him more.

Dipper looked closely as the symbols on the light disc began to rotate. "Okay, Star Lord should be around –," An alarm went off, drawing everyone's attention to lights that began to flash all around.

"Dammit, I knew your magic would screw us over!" Rick said.

"How'd that trip the alarm? I didn't even finish yet?" Dipper said.

"Guys, we've got trouble incoming." Pacifica produced her gun and Dipper looked on to see prison doors explode open up ahead.

Out of one of the cells came Sigma, a large cybernetic android clad in a red cape with blue glowing eyes, who jumped onto the platform and cackled. "It took me a while to hack into the prison's security, but I'm finally free!" Sigma looked around as other prisoners escaped their cells. "Go forth and enjoy your freedom! Wreak havoc and pay back Nap Time for the torment you've undergone in this hell hole!"

Dipper, Pacifica, Rick, Morty and the others tensed up as several super humans and powerful creatures burst out of their cells and began to destroy the prison around them! "Okay, this doesn't help." Star noted.

"We've gotta get out of here before we get dragged into the fight." Dipper said.

"Yeah, let's just –," A loud roar cut Rick off, bringing a frown to his face as he recognized who it came from. "Fucking hell."

A riot quickly began amongst the inmates and Juggernaut, a gigantic muscular man clad in red armor, barrelled through most of them like nothing, rushing towards Rick and the others! "Rick Sanchez!" The Juggernaut yelled in rage.

"Hey, Juggernaut, what happened? We lost you earlier." Morty smiled.

"Rick, you're going to pay for getting me locked up in here!"

"What? Rick, what is he talking about?" Morty turned to the scientist."

"I, uh …" Rick tried to think.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there, big guy!" Star held her wand at the giant, charging energy through it, and Juggernaut came to a stop, looking at Dipper and the others in confusion.

"What is this?" The Juggernaut asked Rick. "You've banded together with others so you can trap them here as well? You piece of shit."

"Rick, what's going on?" Morty asked.

"Your grandfather stole the Crimson Jewel of Cyttorak from me and got me arrested by teleporting me to Alfheim when I rampaged." The Juggernaut explained.

"Hey, look, I didn't send you there, it was Loki." Rick said.

"No, I will hear your lies no longer!"

Juggernaut swung at Rick with a powerful right hook and Star collided with him with a force field, instantly getting blown back by the shock wave. Enraged, the giant rushed at them as they fell back and the Mewman caught herself in midair, firing a blast of magic at him that struck his center, pushing him back.

"What? You negated my force field?" The Juggernaut said in surprise.

"Laser Puppy Trinity!" Star wove a photonic circle before her and thrust her palm through it, conjuring three gigantic ethereal laser puppies that fired beams at the mutant!

The lasers hit Juggernaut point blank and he rushed through it, smashing his fists against the metal floor, destroying the platform they were on and sending them into a free fall!

The mutant shot at them as they fell and Pacifica threw a gravity grenade at his feet, manacling him in midair and Dipper opened his Journal!

"Whirl of Lightning!" Dipper threw up a hand seal and a conjured a swirling vortex of lightning that assaulted the Juggernaut from all sides!

"Take this, you big bitch!" Mabel yelled.

Mabel held her necklace and flung her free hand down, chucking the Juggernaut downward telepathically and slamming him against another platform below! Drawing his sword, Alfonse shaped his sword into an arrow made of light and fired nine photonic arrows at the mutant below, creating massive explosions that rocked the room!

Star held her hands out as they fell and carefully set herself and the others on the ground a few feet away from where the Juggernaut fell, panting as they landed.

"Man, I really gotta practice other types of magic." Star said.

"That was awesome." Morty grinned.

"That won't be enough to stop him though." Rick frowned.

"What?" Pacifica raised her brow and the earth shook as the Juggernaut dispersed the smoke cloud with a swipe of his hand, charging at them once more.

"Rick, give him the Crystal of Whatever before he kills us!" Morty yelled.

"It's the Crimson Jewel of Cyttorak, and it's extremely valuable!" Rick said.

"Rick, we are going to die!"

"Fine," The old man drew out a crimson jewel from his pocket and held it to the Juggernaut. "Here's the Jewel, alright, you can have it back!"

"You must pay for your deception, you and your cohorts!" The Juggernaut yelled.

"I gotta put a stop to this!" Star said and crushed her wand in her hand and her eyes and hearts glowed. "I call upon you, Valar Thirteen!" Light burst out of her body, her arms becoming coated with starry cosmic energy, and summoning two ethereal dolphins with gigantic eyes on their bellies that wove around her in a circle! "Lunar Starlight!"

Star began her spell, but the Juggernaut rushed at her before she could finish, throwing a punch blazing with red energy at her that shattered the astral fish when a green portal suddenly opened between the two and swallowed the giant inside! The Mewman breathed shakily as her life had flashed before her eyes, and she turned to see Morty holding a portal gun in hand.

"Y-you saved me ..." Star said.

"Yeah, I'm amazing." Morty smirked and holstered the gun, bringing a warm smile to Star's face, when a powerful presence filled the air, instantly stopping the riots above.

"Someone very powerful is here." Alfonse said.

"We're fucked." Rick frowned.

"Alright, I think that's enough." A woman's voice echoed throughout the prison, drawing the inmates and Dipper and the others' attention to the roof above where a figure hovered. "I think it's about time I stepped in."

A tall, voluptuous pale-skinned woman with shimmering white hair and massive breasts clad in skimpy bikini-like armor with a white cloak with wide shoulder pads, hovered above, striking fear in the inmates. Sigma gulped as he saw her and tried to flee when she teleported behind him and smacked him aside with a backhand that blew away the other inmates as well and cracked the platform above!

"Okay, we should get outta here while we ca –," Rick tried to say.

"Rick Sanchez," Nap Time appeared before the group, stopping them from running. "It's quite interesting how you've escaped the clutches of death time and time again."

"Well, what can I say, I know my way around." Rick said.

"And your grandchild Morty, you're probably the biggest problem around here, though I doubt killing you now would have a point." Nap Time said, looking around.

"Me?" Morty said in surprise.

Nap Time turned to the others and smiled in surprise. "Dipper Pines and Star Butterfly, well I guess I'm lucky today!" Energy began to rise from her body. "I get to kill two of our biggest problems all at once without leaving the comfort of my home! How exciting!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you guys for following and favoriting this, it means a lot I really appreciate it and it helps the book get noticed more easily. If you want more chapters within the week or even tomorrow, be sure to leave a review. See ya next time.


	8. Finding Quill

Hey guys, welcome back! If you'd like another chapter within the week, leave a review. Anway, let's go!

* * *

TOM SKIDDED against the earth as he blocked a Vasto Lorde's Zanpakutou with energy that coated his arms, jumping back and letting the creature hack the ground instead, cracking the earth apart and swallowing unwitting Time Baby soldiers that were behind him. Tom panted and sized up the Hollow, seeing the other two creatures fighting the Maestro, and he tried to think.

His wounds festered after the long battle and though he'd dealt damage on the monsters, they seemed just as strong as before. Rushing back at the Hollow before him, Tom flew around arcs of energy the beast sent at him with slashes of its blade, curving back around them and firing blasts of his own at it.

The creature evaded his attacks and he crashed down on it as it jumped back with a heavy fist, driving the beast's head into the ground. The Vasto Lorde teleported behind him however and smacked him aside with its forearm, hurtling him against a hill nearby!

Further away from them, Finn, Jake and Wendy collided with Time Baby's soldiers, having wrecked most of their vehicles and pushing them on the defensive. A soldier fired at Finn frantically as he zigzagged past his bullets with his enchanted boots, he then threw throwing a sonic bomb at Finn and grinned in relief as he was blown back. Finn smiled at this regardless and ran on the air as if it were solid, flipping back to the ground and knocking out the man with a roundhouse kick!

Rushing past Finn, Wendy rolled behind a rock for cover as a soldier opened laser fire on her, and she grabbed a rock, chucking it at him and disorienting him. Coming out of cover, she dropkicked the man and tossed his gun aside, engaging other soldiers nearby. An assault vehicle aimed its cannon at her from afar and a shrunken Jake came to her rescue, diving through the windshield and kicking its driver in the face, enlarging his foot as he did so and destroying the vehicle from within!

By the destroyed hill, Tom pulled himself out of the rocks and grunted as he was covered in wounds, frowning as he saw the Hollow that he was fighting had turned its attention to Mary and others! Growling, the Vasto Lorde leaned forward and collected black energy at the tip of its horns, firing a powerful destructive beam at them!

Reacting quickly, Tom teleported in the path of the blast and crossed his arms before him, gritting his teeth as he prepared for the onslaught. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt nothing and jerked back as the dark power flowed into his arms instead! Mary, The Maestro and the others turned as they heard the sounds of the collision and the Vasto Lorde stopped its attack when it realized it wasn't affecting Tom, growling as it eyed the boy.

"Whoa …" Wendy looked on in awe.

Tom looked at his arms in shock as they became pitch black and the three Vasto Lorde turned their attention to him, growling and flying toward him at blinding speeds. "Tom!" Mary cried out and a Time Cyclops fired a beam at her, knocking her out of the sky.

Tom watched as the three Hollows came at him from all sides, almost dazed as a sudden emptiness filled him, and he snapped himself out of it. Gathering the darkness into his right hand, he punched the ground and sent the energy back outward, rippling through the air around him and forcing the creatures back!

The Vasto Lorde backed up as the energy swept over them, taken aback by Tom and they exchanged glances, frowning in wordless agreement. Slashing the air with their Zanpakutou, the three Hollows opened dark corridors and left the wasteland, stunning the Time Soldiers and Cyclopes who remained confused.

"What the? Where'd they go?" Mary asked.

"We've gotta report this in." One soldier said, quickly retreating toward an assault vehicle.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, pal!" Jake grabbed the man and pinned him down.

Finn frowned as he realized the few remaining soldiers and Cyclopes had begun retreating. "Hey, where're ya going?"

"Stop, leave them be." The Maestro said, stopping Finn as he made chase. "We're done here." He walked up to the others. "We've won and they did not find where the kingdom is hidden."

"Yeah, but why are they running?" Jake asked.

"It was because of Tom." Brian said, turning to the boy. "What did you do?"

"I … don't know." Tom said looking at his arms as the dark energy had completely disappeared.

"Well, it doesn't matter." The Maestro patted him on the back. "What matters is that you did well; you managed to keep calm and not let your rage take a hold of you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Tom said, still reeling from what happened.

"But you need to learn to work with others; you can't just go flying off on your own like that."

"Uh, sorry about that, I –,"

"That was awesome!" Mary hugged him excitedly, interrupting him.

Huffing, The Maestro turned to Brian, Finn, Jake and Wendy. "Alright, let's get you guys back home."

NAP TIME, the Time General and Guardian of the Time Prison, struck fear throughout the prison with her presence alone, the sudden silence catching Rick's attention the most as the inmates immediately fled back into their cells as soon as she arrived. The tall woman, around 6'8'' by his estimates, began stalking toward them and he tried to think quickly of a way out before she made her move.

"This is bad, Rick!" Morty said in a panic.

"Now, whatever you do, don't fight her." Rick said.

"I'd take his advice." Nap Time smiled. "It'd make things easier for me."

"What? Hell no, I can take her!" Star frowned.

"Star, don't you remember how Play Time defeated you last time? If she's anything like her, we're not gonna win this." Pacifica said.

"But I can still fight."

"No, you can't." Rick shut Star down. "If we win and take her down then the inmates will go on a rampage, and if she wins –,"

"Oh, I am gonna win." Nap Time vanished.

"Well, there goes our chance of escaping." Dipper noted.

"Rick Sanchez." Nap Time said with a grin, appearing several feet behind them with the scientist in her grasp. "You've always fascinated me."

"Well, I can't say you're the only one sister." Rick grunted as she tightened her grasp around his sides.

"Oh, you're just so cute." Nap Time rubbed her cheek against his, annoying him. "If only Marco were here, then this'd be perfect!"

"Wait, did she just call you cute?" Morty held back a laugh.

"What do you want with Marco?" Star growled.

"Well, he's probably the most adorable among you!" Nap Time said elatedly. "Each one of you is like a child to me, it's too bad I have to kill you."

"Morty, do the thing I told you." Rick struggled to speak. "Her weird powers are fucking with my head and I'm starting to like being cuddled."

"Aw, you think she's your mommy, huh?" Morty teased.

"Morty!"

"Fine, fine." Morty reached into his pocket.

"Wait, what're you –," Nap Time tried to speak when Morty rolled a small ball up to her feet.

The Time General looked at the small ball curiously when it suddenly lit up and sharply increased the gravity around her and Rick, causing her to drop the man and crack the floor beneath her. She shuddered under the sudden pressure and fell to a knee, her body going on the fritz as her energy began to spurt out erratically.

Struggling against the force of the gravity grenade, Rick pressed a button on his belt that released a small energy field that allowed him to hover in the air. "What the fuck, Morty! Why didn't you adjust the blast radius so only she was affected?"

"What? You weren't specific." Morty retorted.

Rick snarled and turned to the others. "Alright, let's get outta here before this bitch breaks out of the gravity field." He flew off, leading the others down a hall.

"Why're these Time General guys so freaking weird?" Star asked. "That guy in the Plains of Time referred to Dipper like he was his dad and this chick thinks she's everybody's mom."

"Well, these guys are just a bunch a' freaks I guess." Pacifica said. "Who knows what goes through your mind after living for millennia on end without aging at all."

"I think Time Baby made them that way." Dipper said. "I guess even an inter-dimensional baby still wants a mother and father."

"Well, whatever that little shit wants, we have to find Quill and get the hell outta here." Rick frowned. "We can't fight a Time General and we need to find him quickly."

"What do you want this 'Star Lord' guy for anyway?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the type that'd save people." Mabel said.

"I am also perplexed." Alfonse added.

"Well, it makes sense to be altruistic sometimes." Rick said. "This guy's worked with the Avengers and I'd like to do some good for humanity for a change."

"Ha, that's real rich, Rick." Morty scoffed and turned to the others. "We're looking for Quill so that –,"

"Morty!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything, jeez." Morty frowned.

"Wait, the Avengers are still a thing in the future?" Dipper said. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Look, we can't keep talking here." Rick stopped at a corner and looked around. "We've gotta get to the control room – I bet we could find out which cell Quill is in while Nap Time's out of commission."

"Ahem!" Morty gestured to Star and Dipper.

Rick groaned. "Fine, fine, could one of you teleport us there? There's no point in sneaking around now that they know we're here."

"I'll do it!" Star said, cutting Dipper off. "Where's the place exactly?"

"I drew this map while running around here." Rick handed her a sheet of paper, pointing at a hallway on the lower left of it. "This's where we are now."

"Damn, you drew this while running?" Star said in awe at the detail of the drawing. "Okay, here we go!" Star shot her energy outward and shaped it into a portal.

"Alright, let's move!" Rick turned off the anti-gravity belt and ran though the energy corridor.

JUMPING OUT on the other side, Rick drew out a laser blaster and trained it around, raising his brow as he found nobody sitting at the elaborate dashboard. "What the?"

"I guess they must've all gone out to stop the riot Sigma started." Morty said as he entered, looking out at the expansive prison through the windows that walled the room.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Mabel said as she gazed upon the labyrinthine maze of cells and hallways, surprised as the building continued into a fading horizon.

"You'd never make it out of here if you didn't have a portal." Alfonse said.

"Alright, I just gotta hack into the system and find out where Quill is." Rick took a seat before a screen and began keyboarding when he heard a low ringing sound, turning back to see Dipper who held a small magic circle in his hand and aimed it at a screen to his right.

"I found him." Dipper dismissed the light mandala and pointed to a feed of a cell to his right, turning to Star. "Can you get us there?"

"Whoa, you found him already?" Morty said in surprise.

"Well, magic is just faster." Dipper shrugged, annoying Rick.

"Here we go again." Star twirled her wand and opened a magical whirlpool on the floor, laughing as it sucked her and the others in one at a time.

"This's awesome!" Mabel cheered as they fell through the vortex.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Pacifica covered her mouth.

FALLING OUT of the ceiling on the other side of the pathway, Rick deadpanned as he looked at the magic circle that rimmed the portals opening, flipping over and landing on his feet while the other fell on a pile haplessly. "Your calculations for inter-dimensional travel are way off, but I guess you get to get away with failing basic math when you get use your fancy 'magic'."

"My calculations for what-now?" Star asked as she got up.

"Ugh, let's just get over with this, Mewman, before I start trying to point out how your species is completely stupid for using a primitive humanoid state over your awakened insect form." Rick said.

"Whoa, that was a cool portal." A man's voice came from behind them, drawing the guys' attention to a lean middle-aged brunette-haired man in a red coat, a black armed top, grey pants and black boots who got out of his seat in a cell and walked up to the bars. "Hey, you guys wouldn't mind bustin' me out would ya?"

"Quill, you're a lucky man." Rick drew out a blaster and melted the bars in one shot. "What you saw better be legit."

"What I saw …" Peter squinted. "You're from the 'Society', aren't you?"

"See, Morty, even he knows not to spill the beans to a group of strangers." Rick said.

"Whaddaya mean even me?" Peter whined.

"Strangers? They're Ford's grandkids and their friends." Morty said.

"Who tried to blow up the multiverse!" Rick frowned and turned to Star. "Merlin might've been taken a soft stance on ya, but I'm keeping an eye on ya."

"And I'm keeping an eye on you too, Einstein." Star retorted then sifted her mind. "Einstein's the smart earth scientist guy, right?"

"Well, whatever's going on, we gotta get outta here." Peter Quill stepped over the melted bars. "The crazy warden could be here any minute now and –," An explosion cut him off as it erupted behind him, spraying white liquid around that splattered on him and everyone else.

"Ew!" Pacifica frowned as she shook the liquid off her, raising her brow as she looked at it. "Wait, is this milk?"

Mabel squinted as she looked through the steam emanating from a crater that resulted from the explosion behind Quill and panicked as she saw Nap Time standing in it. "Oh shit, it's her!"

"You thought you could run away from Mamma?!" Nap Time drew out a baby bottle and shot its cosmic milk out at Peter!

Peter leapt out of the way, letting the aurora colored photonic liquid blast the cell behind him, and he rolled to his feet to see a gigantic hole that it'd burned through the wall and four other cells behind it! "What the fuck was that?!"

"Well, it's time to go again!" Star summoned a portal before her.

"You're not going anywhere!" The Time General clenched her hand, causing the gateway to shatter. "I'm taking you down here and now!" She flew toward them.

"Uh, Rick?" Morty said in a panic.

"I'm working on it; don't get your nipples in a twist!" Rick loaded six gravity grenades into a rifle and took aim at Nap Time. "Come get it, you big bitch!"

Nap Time conjured a plasma ball in her right hand, ready to fire when a wall of metal shot out of the floor and blocked her before she could get to them! Rick and the others looked on in shock as this happened, turning to Dipper who'd erected the wall with a large light mandala! Blood dripped from his nose as he poured his magic into the barrier, causing transmutation symbols to appear on the metal as he conjured three smaller slabs of stone around Nap Time, binding her in place with photonic strips that appeared around her arms.

"You just matched the power of a Time General!" Morty said, eliciting similar awe in Alfonse, Mabel and Pacifica who now stared at Dipper.

"I think it's about time you left." Dipper wove his arms outward, enlarging the magic circle and tearing a portal on the floor beneath Nap Time.

"What is this power?" Nap Time growled and began to rip her binds, the building around them beginning to tremble violently as her aura began to rise. "I guess I'm gonna step it up a notch if you're gonna use tricks like this!"

"Goodbye." Dipper thrust his arm upward, summoning an intense beam of light out of the portal that engulfed her and sucked her into another realm!

"Well, okay, didn't remember Ford being able to do something like that." Rick said blankly.

"Where did you get that power from?" Alfonse walked up to Dipper.

"Uh, I'd been practicing." Dipper lied, wiping the blood from his nose.

"No, that's not possible." Alfonse frowned. "That kind of power is comparable to the Bifrost, a power at the level of a god. A Time General can't be forced in and out of realms with mere practice."

"Yeah, I think the only person I know who's energy felt that high was Thor, and he's a freaking Asgardian!" Star Lord said.

"Hey Star, could you open a portal so we can get outta here? She might come back here for all we know." Dipper turned to the princess.

"Sure …" Star eyed Dipper with suspicion and drew out her wand.

"I'm not buying it," Morty said to Dipper. "If she could close portals at will, she could easily have broken out of the spell you did."

"Look, who gives a fuck about magic, alright? We got Quill and Nap Time is out of our hair for a while." Rick produced his portal gun and walked off. "C'mon, let's get outta here already."

Morty looked around as the group split off and looked to Star for a bit as she spoke to Dipper, huffing and walking off with Rick. "Hey, Morty." Star called to him, stepping away from Dipper.

"Huh?" He turned to her as she walked up to him.

"It's Morty, right? I wanted to thank you for the save back there." Star said.

"Oh, it was nothing, honestly."

"Man, after all this time mastering my powers, I kinda forgot that there could be people stronger than me." Star chuckled.

"Hey, how do your powers work anyway exactly?"

"Morty, we've gotta go now." Rick yelled.

"Why don't I just tell you later?" Star said.

"Where'd we meet though?" Morty asked when his phone beeped. Pulling out the phone, he saw a text notification and he looked up to see Star walking off.

"Call me later, okay?" Star waved to him and opened a portal for her, Dipper and the others.

Opening the message, he smiled as he saw a phone number and moved up to Rick and Star Lord who were about to enter a portal of their own.

ELSEWHERE IN another dimension, the Lich hovered through a dark void and pondered over his means of entering the physical realm. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Billy, the former Hero of Ooo, he'd wandered the emptiness without end, but it seemed his luck was turning around. His thoughts were cut off however as a dim light appeared behind him, bringing anger to his boney face as he saw the Cosmic Owl arrive.

"Archimedes, what do you want?" The Lich growled.

"Just wanted to see what the old bastard was up too." The bronze owl flew past him. "Seems you haven't fully made it out of your cage, have you?"

"Leave me, futile pest." The Dark Lord hovered away.

"You're not gonna break through the Source Wall, Lich." Archimedes frowned. "Merlin and I will protect the Citadel."

The Lich chuckled. "If you think empty threats will give you confidence, then go ahead, but you and your dying friend are no longer a match for me. Merlin's time is coming to an end." He turned to Archimedes. "Once I'm done with Time Baby, I'm coming for him next."

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you want another chapter within the week, be sure to leave a review. See ya next time.


	9. Ch9: A Strange New Ooo

A/N: The Candy Kingdom in our universe is different from that of the show, the most notable being the changes to the citizens themselves who're now humanoid with candy-colored skin and candy hair. If you're interested in seeing more of our version of Ooo, check out our earlier Fairy Tail/Adventure Time crossover 'World Chaos'

 **A Strange New Ooo**

A STRIP of light tore through the air and opened an energy corridor in a pink forest in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, letting out Finn, Wendy, Jake, Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Alfonse who stepped out and took in their surroundings. Having spent days in the barren wastelands of Gravity Falls, the group were immediately enamored by their lush surroundings, almost forgetting for a moment that they were far from their time.

"I don't think we're gonna find anything here, Finn." Wendy said.

"I have to find out if anybody I know is still alive in the future." Finn walked onward, leading the others toward the kingdom. "I mean, won't knowing dangers in the future help me prevent it when I get back?"

"Uh, we should maybe be careful at least." Wendy turned him. "You might regret what you find if you just rush in without thinking."

"Yeah, you don't wanna mess with the timeline." Dipper said. "We just wanna fix things enough for us to get back to the past."

"Wait, you wanna just leave without helping anybody." Pacifica stopped in her tracks. "I can't just do that."

"Well, whether we help people in the future or not, we can't do that without getting more answers." Alfonse interrupted Dipper before he spoke. "We should at least find out what's going on around here first."

Hearing Alfonse out, the group continued on with Finn's plans and made their way out of the forest to the Candy Kingdom gates only to find a Gumball Guardian's severed head lying at the entrance.

"I guess Time Baby got here too, huh?" Jake said.

Wendy turned to Finn, seeing the anger in his eyes and walking up to him. "We should just go back, Finn; this's a bad idea."

Finn tried to speak when he heard glass shatter and saw three black wolf monsters breaking into a nearby shop! "Stop right there!" He drew out his sword and charged at them.

"Finn!" She called out and groaned as he ignored her.

Finn impaled a monster with his blade and punched down a second that came rushing at him, moving in for the kill when he felt a something speed past him and turned to see Wendy's axe fling into the third beast's head! Cutting down the last monster, he withdrew his sword and turned to Wendy. "Don't butt in; I can handle this."

"Finn, look around; the place is overrun." Wendy said.

Finn stopped and took in the city around him, finally noticing the myriad of monsters that popping out of every corner and filling up the city! "I purged the Candy Kingdom before, I can do it again." He brandished his sword. "And besides, someone here might need my help."

Wendy tried to retort, but failed as she knew how stubborn he could be, and she turned around only to see that Dipper, Alfonse, Mabel and Pacifica were gone! "Guys?"

"Whoa, where'd they go?" Jake freaked out as he realized what happened.

"It must've been one of the monsters here, we've gotta find them!" Finn ran off.

"Finn, stop, we should –," Wendy sighed in exasperation and followed him with Jake not too far behind.

Summoning her axe back to her, she tailed Finn as he attacked any monster he could find like a mad man, becoming unwilling to get through to him and stop his rampage. "We gotta get to the palace and find Bonnie; if she's still alive, she'd probably be there." Finn said.

"Isn't that a lil conspicuous?" Jake asked.

"Well, try coming up with an idea instead a' just following me around." Finn snapped back at him when a hole opened in the ground and swallowed him in!

"What the?" Jake skidded to a stop when he and Wendy were pulled underground as well!

Finn panicked as he tumbled down a long dark chute through the underground for what seemed like forever and he came to a hard stop as he crashed on the floor below, finding Wendy and Jake looking around in confusion. "Where are we?" Wendy said, standing up.

"Never seen this place before." Jake noted as he inspected random piles of books and artifacts that lined the walls of the small round, dimly lit room they found themselves in.

"Wait, how'd you guys end up here before I did?" Finn wondered.

"Finn?" A woman's voice came.

Finn, curious, turned to a nearby door and smiled in surprise as Princess Bubblegum walked in. "Bonnie?"

"Princess Bubblegum? What's she doing here?" Wendy wondered.

"Oh, Finn, it is you!" Bonnie rushed up to him and embraced him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, thank God, we found somebody I recognize." Finn said, stepping back from her. "How're you here though? We left you behind several millennia ago."

"I should be asking you that question; we buried you decades ago." Bonnie said, stroking her chin. "I guess you must've discovered time travel, which explains why you haven't aged at all."

"Wait, I died!" Finn's face flushed.

"Well, it shouldn't be that surprising; we are in the future after all." Jake crossed his arms. "But how're you still here, PB, and what happened to the Candy Kingdom."

"Uh, can we get back to the fact that I freaking died!" Finn began to panic. "I-I can't have died, I'm supposed to be the hero of Ooo; what'd happen if I'm gone?"

"The shit that's going upstairs apparently." Wendy said.

"Unfortunately, she's right." Bonnie said. "Your death left the Candy Kingdom defenseless and all of our efforts couldn't stop our eventual demise."

"What caused this? Who destroyed the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"The Lich, and he's the one that killed you, Finn."

DIPPER WALKED absentmindedly through a street in the Candy Kingdom, paying no heed to his surroundings as he nearly collided with a giant bat that crashed as he crossed the road. Flipping through the Grimoire, Dipper continued his search through the area, completely ignoring Mabel, Pacifica and Alfonse who were chasing after him a few feet behind.

"Dipper, where're you going?!" Mabel called out and frowned. "Man, what's with him all of a sudden?"

"It's like he's possessed or something." Pacifica noted when she saw the bat from before coming down at him from her left. "Dipper, look out!"

The monster descended upon Dipper for an attack when he flicked his hand and in an instant disintegrated the beast with a spell he cast in mere seconds! Pacifica, Mabel and Alfonse watched in surprise as they saw the once intimidating creature's ashes pepper the road before them.

"Well, I guess that works." Mabel noted.

"Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to focus here." Dipper said without turning to them and continued on.

"Wait, what're you doing exactly? We're supposed to be with the others right now." Pacifica rushed to his side with Alfonse and Mabel in tow.

"I'm sensing a powerful magic in the kingdom and I'm trying to figure out where it's coming from." Dipper said. "It could be the source of all of these monsters taking over the place."

"Could you have at least said that before darting off like that? We're supposed to stick with Finn, Wendy and Jake; they know this place better than the rest of us." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, you can't just –," Mabel tried to speak when she heard a candy woman's scream cut through the air, drawing her attention to a nearby home being torn through by armed candy men on motorbikes!

"Hold on, we'll get you outta there!" Pacifica drew out her laser rifle, turning to Mabel and Alfonse. "Alright, follow my lead."

"Wait, why should we follow **_your_** lead all of a sudden?" Mabel crossed her arms.

"Ugh, do whatever you want, Mabel, but I'm gonna stop those guys."

Rushing toward the home, Pacifica engaged the marauders and took them out one by one, brutally murdering each of them. Encountering the last man standing, she cracked her gun over his leg, breaking his knee, and she rammed his head against a nearby streetlight, grabbing a small bomb from her jacket and jamming it in his mouth, blowing his head clean off! Letting his body fall limply on the ground, Pacifica entered the house and checked in on the woman inside, not noticing Mabel who remained stunned at the corpses on the sidewalk.

"Uh, when'd she start killing people?" Mabel turned to Alfonse.

"Hasn't she always been like this? I don't see any problem." Alfonse shrugged.

"But those were monsters before, these are people!" Mabel said. "Tell him, Dipper." She turned to her left and saw Dipper wandering off again a few feet ahead. "Oh, come on!" She looked back to Alfonse. "Okay, you keep an eye on Pacifica, I'll go get Dipper."

"I think you're overreacting here." Alfonse said.

"Oh my glob, is that the Pines girl? I didn't think I'd come across you out here." A woman's voice came.

"Huh?" Mabel turned to see Lumpy Space Princess walking toward her with groceries in hand. "Who're you?"

"Wow, I can't believe Finn didn't tell you about me – oh my gah –, I'm Lumpy Space Princess of Lumpy Space, but you can call me LSP." The purple woman said. "Well, I was a princess until I abandoned my stupid restrictive parents – those dumb assholes."

"Oh, you, I remember, heh-heh …" Mabel said, backing away.

"But that doesn't matter – what does, is that I like finally have new members to like totally join my resistance!" LSP said with a grin.

"Members for your what-now?"

"Oh, c'mon, you're gonna love it." She grabbed her hand and dragged her off.s

IN BONNIE'S lab, Finn tried to take in what Bonnie had just said, worrying Wendy as she saw the horror in his eyes. Composing himself he moved up to Bonnie. "Who else died? When'd this happen?" He asked.

Bonnie huffed. "I can't even remember how long ago it has been, but I don't think anyone else survived. The last I clearly recall was your death and Billy's as he wounded the Lich and forced him to withdraw." She looked around the room. "Other than that, I think it's only me and the Ice King who're still alive up to now."

"Billy? I thought he died during the Great Mushroom War." Finn said.

"That's what I also thought, but he came back to help us fight the Lich, only he failed to save you."

"… Can I see him?" He asked, receiving a hesitant nod from the princess.

STEPPING OUT from a cellar door hidden in the forests in the Candy Kingdom outskirts, Bonnie led Finn, Jake and Wendy through the woods toward a small secret graveyard in the bushes. Finn's heart sank as he saw his tombstone a few feet ahead with his rusty old golden sword lain atop it, his eyes shifting as he saw the headstones of Jake, Marceline and Billy, the largest of the four.

He stepped toward the headstone and read its inscriptions, struggling to hold back tears as he saw the broken hilt of his sword Nothung lying beside it. "I'm sorry, Finn." Jake moved up to him. "But hey, at least this means there's still a chance of finding him when we get back."

"Yeah." Finn nodded, sighing shakily.

"So much changed without you here, Finn; I was lost without you." Bonnie finally spoke. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I'll make the Lich pay for what he's done, I promise." Finn said.

Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes and she hugged Finn tightly, not noticing the growing look of concern on Wendy's face.

MABEL SQUINTED in confusion at the old rundown cul-de-sac LSP lead her, Dipper, Pacifica and Alfonse to, looking around at the Candy people who were training, on patrol, and were constructing makeshift weapons from junk they found around. "Uh, what're we doing here again?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, I just told you; you're joining my resistance." LSP said. "After the Lich destroyed the Candy Kingdom, I rounded up the surviving candy people and Banana Guards and formed a resistance to take out the monsters that took over."

"Um, actually I did that." Rattleballs said.

"Uh, excuse me, who's the princess here? I'm the leader." LSP said.

"Oh, okay …"

"So, you in?" LSP turned to Mabel.

"Yeah, sure, we'll help you out, right, Dipper?" She looked to Dipper who was off on his own reading his Journal. "Heh, if you'll excuse me." She walked off, turning to Alfonse. "You watch Pacifica, alright?"

Alfonse glanced at Pacifica who roamed the cul-de-sac and huffed. "Alright."

Flipping through Journal 4, Dipper searched for notes with regards to magical energies, having failed to sense any clear source of what he sensed earlier. He continued his brisk reading when Mabel snatched the book out of his hands, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Mabel, give it back, I'm trying to work here!" He frowned.

"Hey, LSP, Dipper says he wants to be your right hand man!" She called out.

"Really? Oh my glob, that's perfect! I could use a magic guy around here." LSP walked toward them.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Come on, lemme show you the ropes, magic man." LSP grabbed the boy and dragged him off, confusing him more.

"Heh, perfect." Mabel shut the journal and followed the two.

Elsewhere in the cul-de-sac, Alfonse stood amongst a small group of candy people watching Pacifica sparring with a candy girl under the supervision of Rattleballs. "Are you sure about this? We don't force anybody who's not willing." Rattleballs said.

"Pfft, please, I've been doing this for years – I just wanna see if your guys here have the right stuff." Pacifica smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Alright, commence sparring." Rattleballs said.

Creaking her neck, Pacifica charged at the candy girl, missing her cleanly as she stepped out of the way. Spinning on her heel, Pacifica knocked the girl down with a punch to the jaw, stepping back as the girl struggled to get to her feet. Before she could get up, she kneed her in the face, drawing out blood, and she grabbed her before she could fall back down, putting her in a chokehold.

Alfonse grew concerned as he watched this, finally stepping in as Pacifica ignored the candy girl tapping out. "That's enough!"

"What?" Pacifica turned to Alfonse and he took her aside, leaving Rattleballs who checked on the candy girl who remained coughing. Stepping away from the group, Alfonse turned to Pacifica. "What were you doing?"

"Sparring. What? They don't do that in Alfheim?" Pacifica chuckled.

"We spar, but we don't aim to injure our opponent." Alfonse said, surprised at her indifference. "Mabel was right; there's something wrong with you."

"What're you talking about?"

"There's something that's troubling you, and you don't realize it." Alfonse explained. "You need to resolve whatever or whoever the problem is before you end up hurting the wrong people."

Pacifica thought about what he said then noticed the candy girls' blood on her arm, not noticing it before.

BONNIE, FINN, Wendy and Jake descended on the snowy plains of the Ice Kingdom on Bonnie's bird, getting off the creature and heading toward the palace. The place seemed far more intact than any other place they had been to before, though it was completely abandoned much to Bonnie's concern.

"Why do you wanna see the Ice King? Isn't he a 'bad guy' or whatever?" Wendy asked.

"Well, things have changed now and we could use all the help we can get." Finn said. "Besides, it's about time I met the guy for myself."

No penguins or snow creatures roamed the lands and as they arrived at the palace, Bonnie's worries grew worse as she saw a lone ice guard who stared blankly into the distance, not noticing their presence whatsoever. Failing to get his attention, she led the group inside where they found the Ice King seated on a cathedra in the massive throne room, also unaware of their presence.

"It's all falling apart, it's all falling apart, it's all falling apart." Ice King muttered to himself continuously, his eyes glazed over as he stared into nothing.

"Ice King?" Bonnie went up to him. "Ice King, it's me, Bonnie."

"It's all falling apart, it's all falling apart, it's all falling apart." He continued on.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Finn?" Ice King rose to his feet. "But, you died."

"They used time travel to get here." Bonnie explained curtly. "But they're here to help us stop the Lich and we need your help."

"I can't help you." Ice King slumped back on the throne. "I fell out with Betty, I lost my power and the Lich has the Enchiridion; it's hopeless."

"But, Billy wounded the Lich, remember? And Finn's back now; we still have a chance!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and I have the Enchiridion right here." Finn fished the book out of his bag.

"You have it?" Bonnie asked then thought over it. "It makes sense now; I had the Enchiridion that future you left behind a while ago, but then it suddenly disappeared – I guess there're can't be two copies in the same timeline."

"Right! And all we need now is your help, Ice King." Finn smiled.

"But, what do you need my help for exactly?" Ice King became more interested.

"We first need your help to purge the monsters infesting the Candy Kingdom." Bonnie said. "There's a magical energy that filled the kingdom just as they invaded after the Lich fled and I think it could be its source, but I can't do anything about it since my lab was destroyed."

"Leave it to me." Ice King rose to his feet and conjured magical snow in his hands, shaping out a giant magic globe before him.

The globe formed out an identical replica of the earth that was in several pieces that floated around a decaying core. "Whoa … guess Time Baby did a number on earth, didn't he?" Jake noted.

Shimmering lights formed on its surface representing the planet's magical energies and he spun the globe and focused on the Candy Kingdom. He studied the magic emanating from it and his face went pale as he recognized it. "It's Betty." He turned to Bonnie. "The energy there is hers; she created the monsters!"

"Betty, but why?" Bonnie wondered.

"I don't know …" Ice King thought for a bit then disintegrated the globe with a swipe of his hand, heading out of the room. "We need to go to the Candy Kingdom so I can sample the energy in person – if I can find Betty, we can get rid of the monsters."

DESCENDING TO the ground aboard Bonnie's giant bird, Ice King, Finn, Wendy and Jake arrived at the Candy Kingdom's gates and entered the city. Waving his hands, Ice King sent out a wave of ice that instantly froze all the monsters in the street they entered in for several blocks, turning his attention to the ground as he studied the energy around him. Reaching a manhole, he placed his hands against the metal and closed his eyes, getting back to his feet.

"The energy's coming from the sewers." Ice King said.

"Wait, that's it? You already know where the magic is coming from?" Jake asked.

"I know Betty's energy; it's unmistakable." Ice King turned back to the ground. "She's here in the city."

"Then let's get down there and put a stop to this." Finn said.

Ice King nodded. "Just don't attack her immediately; let me try and get through to her first." Conjuring more ice, he froze the manhole lid till it shattered and he dove into the sewers below, followed by Finn, Wendy Jake and Bonnie who went in after.

MEANWHILE AMONG Rattleballs' rebel group, Dipper followed Lumpy Space Princess as she showed him around their makeshift camp and gloated about her false achievements, dreading every moment of it. He glanced every now and then looking for Mabel, itching to get back to his search for the energy he'd sensed, paying no heed to LSP's ramblings. He continued on however, nodding and playing along till she'd get tired of talking, when the ground beneath them rumbled, startling everyone in cul-de-sac!

"Uh, what was that?" LSP looked about in a panic.

"It's probably the energy I sensed before." Rattleballs said, turning to LSP. "I told you something was going on."

"Excuse me, I decide what energies are important to follow or not, okay?"

"At least someone here's paying attention." Dipper said, referring to Rattleballs, and he headed out of the cul-de-sac. "The magic is getting stronger, we gotta find it at its source."

"He's right." Alfonse concurred. "I'm starting to sense it myself."

"Follow me." Dipper yelled, running out of the area, snatching his journal back from Mabel at the last second and irritating her.

DOWN IN the sewers, Ice King, Finn, Bonnie, Wendy and Jake made their way down the tunnel, trying their best to ignore the stench, and continued their search for Betty. The tremors spread to where they were, almost knocking them off their feet, and they stopped in their tracks as magic symbols lit up on the walls around them.

"What're those?" Jake looked around.

"Looks like some kinda ritual's going on." Bonnie said.

"We have to move quickly." Ice King said.

Summoning snow around him, Ice King forged a large ice cloud beneath his and the others' feet, levitating them into the air and speeding them further down the sewer tunnels. Following the quakes as they grew stronger, Ice King maneuvered the labyrinthine maze until he came upon a dead end with a large hole filled with glowing green veins tearing through a wall of the tunnel.

Dismissing the snow cloud, Ice King and the others carefully climbed through the hole, finding themselves in a massive hidden cave filled with eggs covering the floor and surrounding walls! They watched in disgust as newly formed monsters hatched one by one, spreading goo around them that quickly hardened into new eggs nearby.

Bonnie stepped forward and took a closer look at the creatures, finally realizing. "This's where the creatures came from … but how'd so many get here without being noticed at all?"

"Simon is that you?" A red-haired woman in dark clothing said in surprise as she floated into the cave through a hole in the ceiling.

"Betty …" Ice King said and shook himself out of it, stepping forward. "Betty, whatever you're doing, you need to stop it now."

Betty sighed. "You're still on that sentimental bullshit, aren't you? There's so much more to reality than this mortal plane –,"

"Don't start that with me, Betty; this's insane." Ice King interrupted her. "Whatever you think is out there is not worth achieving if you set out to destroy everything." He paused, realizing that he wasn't getting through to her at all. "Look, I wasn't there for you before when you needed me, but I'm here now. I can help you, but you need to stop this; innocent people are getting hurt."

Betty looked at him blankly. "Poor, poor Simon; naïve as ever." She raised her hand, magically forcing the monsters to hatch instantly and directing their attention to Ice King and the others. "I don't have time for any of you."

"Betty!" Ice King cried out, reaching out to Betty, and a centipede creature lunged at him!

Drawing out his sword, Finn cut down the creature and turned his attention to Betty. "You're not getting away!"

With a smirk, Betty flew up and disappeared into the hole in the ceiling, leaving the monsters that charged at Finn and the others. Wendy drew out her axe ready to fight, but Ice King intercepted the creatures and erected a wall of ice before them, blocking their path. She calmed down a bit as she watched the creatures desperately try and fail to break the ice then frowned when she saw some among them burrow into the earth below!

"They're pretty feisty." Wendy said.

"Well, guess we gotta rat 'em out, Jake." Finn said, drawing out a black pouch from his bag.

"Oh, come on, not this again!" Jake whined upon recognizing the bag.

"What's he talking about?" Wendy asked.

"A couple years ago, we purged a bunch a' demons that'd overrun Ooo and while we were in the Candy Kingdom, some of them hid underground." Finn said then held up the pouch. "So, Bonnie made this for us."

"Whoa, that brings back some memories." Bonnie smiled then groaned. "Some painful ones though."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that again!" Jake backed away.

"Come on, man, I've worked out all the bugs." Finn said. "Besides, we're running outta options and the monsters are getting away."

"Ugh, fine." Jake finally relented.

"Good, now heads up." Finn drew out a small button from the pouch and tossed it at Jake.

Jake winced as the button latched onto him and let out strands of cloth that rapidly wrapped around him and turned into a flashy outfit. He opened his eyes and growled as he saw the costume was that of a pink polka-dotted fairy. "Dude, I thought you said you fixed it!"

"I did; I fixed it so it wouldn't malfunction like before."

"Well, you forgot to change the design, man" Jake complained.

"I don't think this's the time to stand around complaining." Wendy said.

"You owe me for this." Jake muttered and jumped toward Finn, shrinking down onto his palm.

"Here goes." Finn said, digging a small hole into the ground with his hand and shoving Jake into the earth.

Once in the soil, Jake tapped a polka-dot on his chest and activated rocket thrusters that sent him burrowing further underground, leaving his foot at the opening of the hole Finn had dug. He grumbled to himself as he went below and nearly failed to hear the monsters that were scrabbling upward around him. Sensing that he was far down enough, he turned off the thrusters and expanded into a giant form.

"Come get me, out bastards!" Jake yelled and repeatedly tapped the suit's button, emitting a magical wave throughout the underground.

The monsters around him stopped upon sensing the pulse and quickly turned their attention to him, quickly digging their way toward him. Feeling them close by, Jake yanked the button off him, ripping the suit off along with it, and immediately shrunk down and sped back up above ground where his foot was like a fish being reeled by on hook.

"It's done?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's done." Jake said, feeling the ground shake as the button exploded along with the monsters below.

"Okay, take 'em out, Ice King." Finn said.

With a nod, Ice King held his hand out and caused the snow wall to explode and scatter like shrapnel, skewering the nest and the monsters inside with the ice shards, freezing everything around him solid.

Rushing to the hole in the ceiling, Ice King conjured an ice saucer beneath him and the others, levitating them upward. Entering the hole, the group stepped out and found themselves in a large lab, one that was familiar to everyone except the Ice King. Bonnie inspected the books and equipment in the room, becoming enraged, and she looked further into the room where Betty stood before a large pillar inscribed with esoteric magical markings.

"What's all this?" Finn wondered.

"Did you steal my lab?" Bonnie demanded.

"As primitive as you scientists can be, you figured out a lot that could help my mission in service of the Lich." Betty said.

"The Lich?" Jake said in surprise.

"No, you have to be joking." Ice King said.

Betty smiled. "It's sad that you're opposing us, Simon; you could become so much more than a pawn of that crown."

"Betty, you can't do this."

"Oh, but I already have." Betty said.

"Okay, I think talking's over." Finn drew out his Golden Sea sword and slashed at the air before him, sending out a strip of lava from the blade that shot at Betty.

"Goodbye, Simon." Betty waved mockingly and vanished along with the pillar, letting the lava crash against the wall at the other end of the room.

"Betty …" Ice King said, dumbfounded.

Silence fell throughout the room as the group wondered what to do next when the ceiling above them exploded and Rattleballs, Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Alfonse, LSP and some Banana Guards rappelled down, ready for a fight. "Where're the monsters? I'll fight 'em all myself!" Mabel yelled then smiled when she noticed Finn and the others. "Oh, hi."

"What the? But I thought I sensed the energy coming from here." Dipper said.

Finn rejoined the others and explained what happened and Bonnie remained behind, looking at the Ice King whose dread she could sense though he faced away from her. Moving up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and offered consolation, leading him to the others.

THE NEXT day in the forests surrounding the Candy Kingdom, Dipper sat at the foot of a tree scrolling through his Grimoire, failing to notice Pacifica come up to him. Seeing that he hadn't seen her, Pacifica put her hand over the Grimoire, jolting him out of his reading.

"Huh, seems Mabel was right; you're obsessed with that thing" Pacifica smiled. "Is that seat taken?" She gestured to the spot beside him.

"No, go ahead." Dipper said, shuffling aside as she sat down. "What's going on?"

"Would you say I've changed since the last time I was in the past?" Pacifica asked.

"Uh, yeah, you got that red hair and you're with the Order and stuff."

"That's not what I meant." She said, bending her knees to her chest. "All the time I've spent with the Order, I've fought countless of his soldiers to save people, but I haven't realized how much I'm losing myself in all the chaos."

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"I've killed many of Time Baby's soldiers, but the line's blurring and I'm failing to hold back anymore." She said. "Alfonse talked to me earlier about something eating me up inside and I think I understand what he meant." She sighed. "Ever since my parents tried to sacrifice me to break Merlin's seal*, I've been holding onto a lot of frustration. I thought I was just angry at them, but I'm lost now. I don't have anybody to call family and I was tossed into a giant war I couldn't run away from and I …"

[*refer to Gravity Falls: Camp Mystery Camp ch15 for more info, A/N]

"I know what you mean." Dipper said. "I've been kinda losing myself in my thoughts lately trying to figure out this magical thing and the next and I've been ignoring everyone, especially Mabel." He put the Grimoire aside. "I may not have all the answers, but we'll figure things out eventually; what matters is that we stick together, you and me."

Pacifica smiled and kissed him, not noticing Mabel who watched from behind the tree. "Aw." Mabel cooed.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." Mabel darted off.

Nearby, Finn checked his bag to make sure he had all his weapons while Bonnie and Jake set up the travel stone a few feet away from him when Bonnie walked up to him, checking on him and the others. "It seems you're all ready to go." She said.

"Oh, PB, you're back." Finn turned to her. "So, what's going on with Ice King?"

"He's offered to help find and put down the Lich, but he's focused more on saving Betty." Bonnie said. "I don't think she'll come back to her senses though."

"Well, if you find anything, call on us." Finn put on his bag and stood up. "We'll put a stop to the Lich once and for all before we get back to our timeline."

Bonnie nodded. "Bye, Finn."

Giving her a smile, Finn moved up to Wendy and Jake just as they were about to open the portal and he called Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Mabel over. Bonnie watched Finn longingly as he and the group left, holding back from following him, and Wendy glanced at her, now becoming uneasy.


End file.
